I Believe My Heart
by Mette A
Summary: The story starts after Fran and Jocelyn's talk in the episode 'The Wedding'. All the characters are in the story, but it will mostly be a Niles and CC fic. That's all I'm saying about this story - I don't intend to give anything away.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **I Believe My Heart.

**Rating: **M

**Spoiler: **The story starts after Fran and Jocelyn's talk in the episode 'The Wedding'. All the characters are in the story, but it will mostly be a Niles and CC fic. That's all I'm saying about this story - I don't intend to give anything away. :-D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from The Nanny.

**Chapter 1**

Maxwell sat on a chair in the hallway waiting until it was time to get married. He had stepped out of the room he'd gotten ready in, to have a few moments alone before walking down the aisle. He closed his eyes and sighed contently, thinking of how much he was looking forward to marrying Fran. However, his thoughts were soon interrupted.

"Oh boy, am I glad I made it in time. Can you imagine me, the bride, ending up being this late for my own wedding? Or worse, almost not showing up at all?"

Maxwell stood up immediately at CC's words and stared wide eyed at her.

"Uh…um….CC, I….well I…uh….um…"

Niles, who had been on his way to get Maxwell, hid behind a curtain as soon as he saw, CC approaching. He rolled his eyes and shook his head at Maxwell's loss for words, and at CC's constant attempt at getting Maxwell to fall for her. He was just about to make his presence known, when he heard CC laugh and see her swat Maxwell lightly on the arm.

"Oh relax, Maxwell. I'm just teasing you. I've had a lot of time to think while I was at…The Place…and I've come to realize quite a few things. One of them is that you love Fran." She gave him a sincere warm smile. "I'm honestly very happy that you've found love again, and I'm very happy for you and Fran. I wish you both a long life of love and happiness." Maxwell gave her a warm smile in return.

"Thank you, CC."

"I also want you to know that I'm never again going to throw myself at you, and I'm sorry that I ever did. I'm actually quite embarrassed about my behavior. I've come to realize that I've never loved you but only believed I did, because you looked good on paper. Although my mother was never much involved in my life, as you know, I've always had this insane idea that I should be with someone, who was important in society, rich, and of the same social class as me. I've come to realize that I've been trying to seek her approval. I thought that if I got that, she'd pay attention to me."

Maxwell gave her arm a squeeze and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, CC." She shook her head and chuckled slightly.

"Thank you, but don't be. I have no idea why I would want her approval or for her to give me attention, when I've spent most of my life not giving a damn about her. And I still don't give a damn about her."

Behind the curtain Niles gaped at CC's confession. He'd always hoped that she'd give up her obsession with Maxwell. And not only was he shocked that she'd done that, but also that she'd admitted that she'd never had real feelings for him.

"I know that you haven't had an easy upbringing and haven't had much influence from either parent, so I can understand why you believed you needed approval." She nodded and Maxwell's words.

"Yeah. That's also why I've never been good at relationships. And why I thought we'd be a good match. We knew each other and shared some of the same interests, but beyond that we're quite different. We actually have very little in common, and I've come to realize that we're definitely not right for each other. To be honest, you're far too boring for my taste."

Niles had to put a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud at CC's comment, and from seeing the expression on Maxwell's face.

Maxwell on the other hand gaped and stared wide eyed at her.

"CC, that's a horrible thing to say!" She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh for crying out loud, Maxwell! It's your wedding day. Nothing anyone says or does should be able to ruin this day for you." Maxwell pouted slightly feeling a bit offended.

"Yes, well still you could be nicer to me."

"I _am_ being extremely nice to you. I've just admitted that I've never loved you, that I have no intention of ever throwing myself at you again, and that I'm happy for you and Fran. Surely you can be happy about that, and be happy for me that I've finally come to that realization?"

He thought about what she'd said and realized she was right. He nodded and smiled at her again.

"Yes, I'm happy about that. And I'm very happy for you that you've realized that. I hope you'll find the same happiness and love with someone that I've found with Fran." She sighed and smiled a little sadly.

"I hope so too. But as I said, I've never been good at relationships, and I doubt I ever will be. Besides, I'm not exactly a very nice, caring, and loving person. I can't imagine that anyone would want to be with someone like me." Maxwell nudged her arm and grinned a little.

"Well, you can always give it a shot at the reception, eh? There'll be plenty of single guys there."

Niles rolled his eyes and shook his head once again, but this time it was because of Maxwell's comment. He groaned silently at how inconsiderate Maxwell was. What appeared to be so obvious to him, but was apparently lost on Maxwell, was how sad CC had looked when she'd said how little she thought of herself, and that she thought no one would want her. Had he been standing next to Maxwell, he'd had slapped him for not contradicting CC and saying something nice to her. However, had that happened Niles knew that it would probably have raised some questions. One would probably be why he all of a sudden defended CC.

He looked back at them from his hiding place. His heart ached for her, and he felt sad from seeing her sad. If only she knew how special and beautiful she really was. He wanted nothing more than to tell her and convince her of that. To tell her how much he loved her, and how much he'd always loved her. How much he wanted and desired her. But he knew that she'd never feel the same about him, and so he'd always kept his feelings secret, and hurt along with her from afar whenever she'd hurt.

Taking a look at his watch, Niles realized it was time to get Maxwell, so that the wedding could start. He took a few moments to collect himself, and then took a few steps away from the curtain, so it would appear that he hadn't been eavesdropping, before making his appearance.

"Oh, Sir, there you are. It's time." For affect and to keep up appearances, Niles pointed at CC and frowned. "Who let the dog out?" Maxwell rolled his eyes while CC gave him a slight glare.

"Alright, Niles. But before we get started, could you please escort CC to her seat?" Niles nodded and held out his hand to Maxwell.

"Certainly, Sir, but I'll need her leash first." Maxwell gave him a warning look.

"Niles." Niles put up his hands in surrender, and then held out his arm for CC to take. He smirked at her.

"Here doggie, doggie." She rolled her eyes but took his arm freely. Once she'd taken it, he patted her arm. "Good girl."

"Can it, Benson, or I'll have you fixed." This time she smirked when she saw Niles slightly gulp.

"You two better behave yourselves."

"Of course, Maxwell."

"Certainly, Sir."

As Niles walked CC down the aisle to her seat, he couldn't help but imagine that this was his wedding and that he was walking down the aisle with his bride. He imagined that all the guests were there for them, and as he was lost in thought a happy and goofy grin spread across his face, which he took no notice of. However, CC did.

"What's with the goofy grin?" When he didn't respond in any way, she nudged him. "Hey Merry Maid! Why so extra merry?" He finally looked at her but with a confused expression on his face.

"Huh?"

"You've got this goofy grin all over your face like you're lost in your own little happy dream world. I was just curious as to what got you smiling like that."

Realizing he hadn't been subtle about his thoughts and that she'd noticed, he quickly shrugged and came up with an excuse.

"My two best friends are finally getting married. I'm just extremely happy about that."

"Well with that goofy grin on your face, you'd think that you're the one getting married."

Niles swallowed hard not knowing he'd been _that_ obvious. However, all he could think of doing was to try to make her believe that he was just happy for Maxwell and Fran.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, so you can't really blame me for being happy." She smirked at him.

"No, I do realize that in your miserable little excuse for an existence, you have to be happy for other people's happiness when you have none yourself. Always a best man, but never a man." She laughed and he smirked back at her.

"Unfortunately, you can't say the same since you know perfectly well what being a man is like." She groaned slightly and Niles knew that she wouldn't again mention his goofy grin.

They reached her seat and like a gentleman he held her hand as she sat down. He was just about to leave when her hand on his arm stopped him. He looked back at her and saw her half smiling and half smirking at him.

"Thanks, Butler Boy." He gave her his lopsided grin.

"No problem, Babs. Talk to you later." She nodded and he left.

A few moments later CC along with all the other guests watched as Gracie, Maggie, Brighton, Val, Niles, and lastly Maxwell walked down the aisle. When they'd all taken their places at the altar, everyone turned yet again to watch Fran walk down the aisle. However, she didn't show up.

The music started to play again, but still there was no show of Fran.

CC, Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta looked up at Maxwell, Niles, Val, Brighton, Maggie, and Gracie, but they all shrugged. Maxwell then walked down to where Sylvia, Morty, and Yetta were sitting and the rest gathered around them. He looked between Sylvia and Morty.

"Do either of you know what's keeping Fran?" They both shook their heads.

"No. If I hadn't taken that damn diuretic and needed to go to the bathroom right now, I would KILL HER for not showing up." Everyone stared a little wide eyed at Sylvia and watched her leave in a hurry. Morty stood up.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll calm down. I have a chocolate bar in my pocket. Better follow her and give it to her, so it can settle her nerves. You'll see what's keeping Frannie, right?" Maxwell nodded and they all watched Morty walk in Sylvia's direction.

Maxwell took another look at everyone gathered around him, and without saying another word he went to Fran's bridal room. Everyone else looked around at each other and then quickly followed Maxwell with the exception of Yetta.

When he stopped outside the bridal room, he heard everyone else stop right behind him. He turned around at them and gave them an annoyed look. But when they didn't budge or even take notice of it, he rolled his eyes and turned back towards the door knocking on it.

"Fran, Darling, are you alright? I don't know if you've noticed, but we're supposed to be getting married. As in right now."

"_I'm too depressed."_

Maxwell and everyone looked confusedly at the closed door when they heard Fran's reply.

"Why exactly are you depressed, Darling?"

"_Because, Jocelyn and Lester are getting a divorce."_

Maxwell turned around to look at the others to see if they had a clue as to why that would upset her, but everyone looked just as confused as he did. He then gave them all a look of desperate plea to help him out. Val nodded and was the first to step closer to the door.

"Fran, you've dreamed your whole life of getting married, and now the day is finally here. Isn't that enough to make you want to come out of there?"

"_No, Val."_

Val shrugged and Maggie stepped forward.

"You know, Fran, this wedding will be in the papers, and just think of all the people you know, who thought you'd never get married. They'll see the papers and be absolutely jealous."

"_I don't care."_

Almost everyone raised their eyes in surprise at that. Brighton then decided to have a go, and tapped Maggie on the shoulder indicating she should step aside. She did and Brighton moved closer to the door.

"Have you any idea of how many presents you're getting? I've seen a whole mountain of presents, and more than half of them are expensive too."

"_Yeah, so?"_

Everyone stared at the door in shock. After a few seconds Gracie nudged Brighton out of the way.

"What about the food? You decided the menu so you know what's in store. You can't possibly say no to that."

"_I'm not hungry."_

They all gasped at Fran's comment not believing that for the first time since knowing her, Fran wasn't hungry.

After the shock wore slightly off, Niles stepped forward to give it a go.

"You know if you don't come out of there and get married, your mother's going to come for you, and it will most likely end in her killing you."

"_That's perfectly fine with me."_

They all gaped and look around at each other with the exception of CC. She on the other hand rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh for crying out loud! I'll handle this."

She moved passed all of them, opened the door and stepped inside before anyone had time to react.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed - it really means a lot. I hope you'll continue to like the story. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Everyone kept gaping and only snapped to when they heard CC locking the door from the inside.

Maxwell immediately stepped in front of Niles and knocked furiously on the door and even tried turning the doorknob well knowing it was locked.

"CC, open the door."

"_Maxwell, just leave and take everyone with you. I'll__ make sure Fran gets to the altar."_

Maggie, Brighton, Gracie, and Val looked at the door a little horrified and very worried. They then looked at Maxwell, who in that moment turned around and wore the same expression.

Maggie leaned a little closer to her father and kept her voice low, so CC wouldn't be able to hear from the other side of the door.

"Dad, you're not seriously going to let Miss Babcock be alone with Fran, are you?"

"I don't know, Margaret. The door is locked, and I can't very well kick it down."

"But, Dad, Miss Babcock hardly has Fran's best interest at heart."

"I know, Brighton. I know."

Niles felt the urge to punch Maxwell hard from hearing what he'd just said. Not more than ten minutes ago CC had told Maxwell that she'd never loved him, and that she wished him and Fran a long life of happiness and love. Yet, here he was not telling his children the very same thing. Instead he let them believe that CC didn't have Fran's best interest at heart.

Granted the information of CC never having loved Maxwell was new. But still Niles wished that for once Maxwell would defend his business partner, who on more than one occasion had saved Maxwell's business from going completely down the drain.

Deciding to take charge from outside the bridal room and defending CC, Niles gently pushed everyone away from the door.

"I think we should all do as Miss Babcock says."

"But, Niles, I can't very well leave Fran alone with her. What if CC just makes Fran leave altogether?"

Niles wanted to groan out loud, and slap Maxwell across the face. His face looked so inviting for that. But instead he took a calming breath.

"Sir, I'm quite sure she won't. Besides, how exactly would she get away with that, hmm?"

Maxwell shrugged and seemed to think for a moment, but then just shook his head.

"Well, I…uh…um…I don't know." Niles took another calming breath.

"Exactly, Sir, or more accurately she wouldn't. Look, I'll stay here and listen in on their conversation. If there's any sign of trouble, I'll kick the door down and drag Babcock out of there, and make sure that Miss Fine gets to the altar."

Gracie looked at Niles and then at Maxwell.

"I think Niles is right, Daddy."

Niles sighed silently in relief. He was glad that Gracie was on his side, and always knew that the smart little girl often was the voice of reason, and especially when the situation called for it.

"I don't know, Sweetheart. I'm not quite comfortable with this."

"Trust me, Sir, I assure you everything will turn out alright." Maxwell sighed and nodded slightly.

"Alright, Old Man, I suppose I don't really have a choice."

"Miss Fine will be walking down the aisle in no time, you'll see. You just go back and wait for her, and make sure that Sylvia stays away." Maxwell nodded reluctantly but finally gave in.

"Okay, we'll head back. Come along, children, Val."

Everyone took one last look at the door, and then left. As soon as they'd gone, Niles quickly but quietly got back to the door and leaned in, so that he could hear what was going on, on the other side of the door.

Inside the bridal room, CC had waited to talk to Fran until everyone had left. Or at least waited for Fran to talk to her or acknowledge her presence. However, thinking that everyone had left, she finally addressed Fran seeing as it seemed Fran wouldn't talk to her first.

"Why aren't you on your way down the aisle? Or I should say half married by now?"

Fran turned her head from her seat on the chair in front of the fireplace.

"I thought you of all people would be thrilled to know that I'm not going to marry Maxwell."

"A few months ago, yes, I would've been thrilled. But not now."

Fran rolled her eyes and turned back towards the fireplace.

"Yeah, right."

"I'm telling you the truth, Fran. I don't love Maxwell, and I recently came to the realization that I've never loved him." Fran turned to look at CC again.

"I don't believe that for one mi….wait….did you just call me Fran?"

CC couldn't help but chuckle at the complete look of shock on Fran's face. She walked closer and took the empty chair nearly across from Fran, and pulled it closer to where Fran was sitting.

In the meantime outside the door, Niles was in shock too. He remembered that CC had also called Fran by her first name, when she'd told Maxwell that she was happy for him and Fran. But at that time he hadn't paid attention to it being too caught up in her confessions. It warmed his heart knowing more and more that CC truly didn't love Maxwell, and a smile spread across his lips. Letting go of his shock, he once again leaned closer to the door to listen to their conversation.

"Yes, I did call you Fran." Fran shook her head confused.

"But you never call me by my first name. You always call me 'Nanny Fine'." CC nodded and spoke sincerely.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that. But ever since being at…The Place….I've come to realize a few things. One, as I said, is that I don't love Maxwell, and I never did. I'm ashamed that I ever threw myself at him like I've done, and I assure you that I'll never do it again. I'm really happy for you and Maxwell, and I hope you'll trust me on that." Fran cocked an eyebrow at CC and looked skeptically at her.

"Well excuse me, but I'm really finding that very hard to believe." CC nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, I figured you would, but it's the truth, Fran. Look, I won't go into details now, but if you want to know, you can ask Maxwell, or I might tell you at some other time. But the short version is that I was raised to believe that I belonged with someone from my own social class, and seeing as I'm not good with relationships, Maxwell seemed like the perfect choice. I got more obsessed with trying to get him once you entered our lives and to the point where it drove me insane. Literally. However, I now know that Maxwell only looked good on paper, and that he's not even my type. Far from it in fact."

Fran eyed her and taking in what she'd said. After a few seconds her face softened.

"You really mean all that, don't you?" CC smiled.

"Yes, I do. And I also know that you're what Maxwell needs." That actually made Fran smile a little shyly. "Now what's all this about not marrying Maxwell?" Fran's smile faded.

"Jocelyn and Lester are getting a divorce."

"Yes, I heard you say that a few moments ago. But I don't see what that has to do with you marrying Maxwell."

"Their marriage fell apart because they're from two different worlds, just like Max and I are."

"Oh come on! You're nothing like Jocelyn and Lester."

"We're exactly like them. Max and Jocelyn are from the same class, and Lester and I are from the same class."

"You mean no class?" CC laughed but only received a glare from Fran.

"You know this really isn't a good time to make a joke when I'm depressed." CC rolled her eyes.

"I was just trying to cheer you up." Fran gaped.

"First you call me by my first name, and now you're trying to cheer me up? Just what happy pills are you on?" CC looked away ashamed.

"I'm not on any medication." Then a bit more quietly she added. "Not anymore."

Fran gave CC a sympathetic look knowing she'd stepped too far to the truth.

"I'm sorry." CC looked at her again, and waved her off with a shake of the head.

"It's fine. Let's just get back to what we were talking about. You were saying something about the relationships being alike?"

Fran took one more concerned look at CC before feeling it was okay to continue.

"Yes, we are alike. I mean, Max might find our differences charming in the beginning, but at some point he'll get tired and fed up with me. And when he does, we'll end up getting divorced just like Jocelyn and Lester."

"Fran, that's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes, completely. After getting to know Jocelyn a bit, I know that she and Maxwell share some similarities, but they're also very much different. Jocelyn's also changed since marrying Lester, and not really for the better. However, you and Lester are nothing like each other. Lester is the quiet type whereas there's nothing quiet about you." Fran cocked another eyebrow at CC.

"Is that supposed to be another joke?" CC smirked.

"No not really. It's very much the truth." Fran rolled her eyes. "But not to say that that's entirely a bad thing." Fran looked at CC again waiting for her to elaborate. CC gave her a genuinely soft smile. "When you entered Maxwell's life you brought him back to life. And you did the same with the children. You're what they needed. In fact, you're what we all needed."

"And how exactly did you need me?"

"Well, I've recently gotten a wakeup call, haven't I? That certainly had a lot to do with your engagement to Maxwell." Fran shrugged.

"Well maybe. But I still don't think my marriage will last. And I don't even have Maxwell's mother's support. She hates me."

"You're wasting your time worrying about what his mother thinks of you. My mother never gave a damn about me, and yet I've tried most of my life to please her and get her to take notice of me. And what has that gotten me? Absolutely nothing. She's a cold-hearted bitch, and partly the reason why my life's been so screwed up. Worrying about what my mother thinks of me won't make my life better. Neither will worrying about what Maxwell's mother thinks of you, make your life better." On impulse or in a desperate attempt of getting Fran to believe her, she took hold of one of Fran's hands and gave it a squeeze. "Forget about her and go live your life with Maxwell the way you deserve. You and Maxwell deserve each other, and the children deserve you. Don't let anyone take all your happiness and love away from each other." CC noticed the look in Fran's eyes and sighed. "I still haven't convinced you, have I?"

Fran shrugged but then shook her head a bit.

"No, not completely."

"Fran, Maxwell loves you. He can't take his eyes off of you, and it's not just from the outfits you wear." That made Fran grin a bit, and CC grinned too. "He's mesmerized by everything you do, and I know how much he loves you just by you loving the children. You put the smiles back on Maxwell and the children's faces and filled the mansion with laughter again. And if you don't marry Maxwell, you'll take all that away again." She gave Fran's hand another squeeze. "Are you convinced now?"

Fran smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I am." CC sighed and threw her hands up in the air in victory.

"Finally!" She then stood up. "Come on. Let's get you ready before you change your mind again."

CC was about to walk over to the table to get Fran a tissue, but before she got anywhere Fran pulled her into a hug. She was taken by surprise and was a bit uncomfortable at first, but ended up hugging Fran back.

When they released each other Fran gave CC a sincere warm smile.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock. I'm still very shocked about this whole new attitude of yours, but I'm also extremely happy."

"You're welcome. And in light of this new situation, I think it's only fair if you call me CC, now that I call you Fran." Fran gaped shocked again, but quickly smiled and nodded.

"I'd be happy to, CC."

They gave each other one more smile before CC helped Fran get ready.

Outside the door Niles shook his head in amazement. Halfway through their conversation he'd looked through the keyhole, and was surprised when he saw CC taking Fran's hand, and even more surprised when Fran hugged CC and she hugged back. Knowing that everything would be fine, and that it would only be a matter of minutes before Fran walked down the aisle, he walked back to everyone else with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the altar everyone had anxiously been waiting for Niles. Brighton was the first one to spot him coming back, and he nudged Maxwell.

"Niles is back."

Everyone stood up from their seats, and waited to speak again until Niles stood in front of them. Maxwell looked behind Niles.

"Niles, where's CC?" Niles smiled.

"She convinced Miss Fine to walk down the aisle, and is helping her get ready as we speak." Everyone gaped.

Sylvia shook her head finding what Niles had said hard to believe.

"You mean to tell me that Miss Babcock is actually helping someone else?"

"Yes."

Maggie looked at Niles like he'd grown an extra head.

"And she's actually helping Fran of all people?"

"Yes."

Brighton shook his head in shock, and needed to hear Niles say it one more time.

"Miss Babcock is actually helping Fran get ready to marry Dad?"

Niles sighed slightly from the constant mistrust to CC intentions. However, he kept on smiling to keep up appearances.

"Yes."

"Wow that's really incredible."

"Yeah, I'll say."

Sylvia shook her head still not convinced.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Well that should be in a few minutes from now. But when you do see it, don't let Miss Babcock know that I've been listening at the door."

Everyone looked around at each other and they nodded.

A few minutes later CC walked down the aisle. She smiled when she reached everyone, but Maxwell was still concerned, and still not completely convinced that CC had been able to get Fran down to the altar.

"CC, what happened? Where's Fran?"

"Fran will explain everything to you at a more convenient time. As for where she is, she's ready to walk down the aisle. She's just waiting for the music to start."

Sylvia gave CC a skeptically look.

"You mean to tell me that _you_ of all people were able to convince Fran to walk down the aisle?"

CC looked at Sylvia and saw the look in her eyes. She then looked around at everyone else gathered around her. They all had the skeptical look on their faces with the exception of Niles. She then sighed and nodded.

"I know, I haven't been the most supportive person of Fran over the years, or supported her relationship with Maxwell. But I assure you all that I only have her best interest at heart. I'm not going to stand in the way of her happiness. In fact, I want nothing but happiness for her, and I fully support this marriage."

Everyone gaped at her with the exception of Niles. However, yet again Niles wanted to slap Maxwell upside down for being surprised at CC's change in attitude. He was actually looking forward to Maxwell going on his honeymoon, so that he didn't have to witness him being so dense and slow on the uptake.

"Miss Babcock, you just called Fran by her first name?"

CC turned her head and looked at Gracie. She was glad that someone was finally smiling at her, and seemed to trust what she'd said. Although, she had noticed that Niles' reaction hadn't been the same as everyone else's.

"That I did. And you know what? I'm happy about that." She noticed that Maggie and Brighton started to smile too. However, she noticed that Sylvia still wasn't convinced.

"So, Miss Babcock, you mean to tell me that when asked if anyone opposes to the marriage, you're not going to object?" CC gave Sylvia a sincere warm smile hoping that would convince her.

"Sylvia, I'm not now nor ever going to do anything that would destroy this marriage."

Sylvia eyed her, but finally sensing that CC was telling her the truth. She shrugged and nodded.

"Alright, I'm taking your word for it. But mostly because I'm starting to get hungry." Everyone rolled their eyes, and CC then looked at Maxwell.

"So, are you ready to get married?"

Maxwell finally smiled at CC and then looked around at his children and smiled at them too before looking back at CC.

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Then let's get you and Fran married already."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and just when CC was about to turn around to go back to her seat, she was stopped by Sylvia's hand on her arm.

"Morty and I would like you to sit with us."

CC's eyebrows rose to the top of her head in shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." CC then smiled back at Sylvia.

"I'd like that very much."

CC took a seat next to Yetta in the front row. She then looked at Yetta when she felt Yetta's hand on her arm and saw her leaning in.

"You know, Miss Babcock, I'm quite turned on by you from watching you just now. Care to dance with me at the wedding?"

CC groaned and was about to protest, but then just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I'll dance once or twice with you."

"Good."

She rolled her eyes again when she felt Yetta taking her hand in hers, and when she looked up at the altar, she noticed Niles looking at them and having a hard time controlling his laughter. She shook her head but wasn't really surprised that the nosy butler had overheard their conversation. She tried to glare at him, but couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her lips. He eventually stopped laughing and smirked right back.

Seconds later the music started to play and everyone stood up, and finally Fran walked down the aisle.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so thrilled and touched to know that you like the story. Thank you so much for that and thank you for reading and reviewing. :-) And now on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When the ceremony had finally started it had proceeded as planned and once it was over, the reception proceeded as planned as well. Maxwell and Fran had been worried about how their families and friends would get along seeing as they were all so different from each other, but they were relieved that everyone was getting along and enjoying themselves. However, their focus had mainly been on each other since the reception began and at the moment it was no different.

Niles looked from his place in the corner of the room and watched Maxwell and Fran dance and kiss. He smiled to himself. Fran was finally Mrs. Sheffield, and he was thrilled about that. He looked around the room at all the happy faces. It made him smile as well, and he realized that he'd actually had a wonderful time so far.

As Maxwell's best man, he'd been sitting at the head table with Fran and Maxwell and the closets family members. But when dinner was over and everyone had started to mingle, he'd walked around chatting with everyone from both sides of the families. He'd had quite a good time talking to Fran's family and friends, but had also quickly come to the realization that they were all a lot like Fran. Loud and nasal.

He glanced around at Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie and it warmed his heart to see how happy they were about their father finally marrying Fran. His eyes then caught CC, who had just taken a seat after dancing with Yetta. The sight of them dancing together had made him smile and laugh, but that was also the only time CC had made him smile during the reception.

During the evening he'd kept a close eye on her. She'd been seated next to some of Maxwell's acquaintances, but far away from the main table. He'd watched her try to make conversation with the people, she was seated next to and also after dinner, but no one had really seemed to want to talk to her. The single men she'd tried talking to seemed more interested in Fran's single, female friends and family members, and they hadn't really bothered giving CC the time of day. That meant that she'd pretty much been left to herself for most of the evening so far, and it broke his heart to see her so sad.

Deciding to cheer her up, he walked over to the bar and got two glasses of whiskey, and then walked over to where she was sitting.

"Miss Babcock, I thought you might like to have this."

She looked up and was glad to see Niles standing in front of her smiling at her and was even happier when he took a seat next to her. Then she looked at the whiskey he was offering her. She sighed but kept smiling a little and took the drink.

"Thanks, Niles, but you know, I'm not really supposed to do that. I promised myself that I wouldn't really allow myself that kind of hard liquor anymore."

After getting out of The Place, she'd promised herself that she'd turn her life around for the better. Although she'd quit smoking a long time ago, she'd still allowed herself the occasional cigarette whenever she was anxious or nervous. However, she'd now completely given them up not feeling the need or want for them anymore. She had also started exercising regularly and eating healthier wanting to get rid of all the weight she'd gained. Because of her depression she'd taken medication, which had been the reason for the weight gain. She was ashamed, embarrassed, and disgusted with herself of how much weight she'd gained, and she was determined to do her best to get back to her normal weight. Knowing that she wasn't beautiful on the inside, she thought that by losing all the weight, she'd at least look half decent on the outside, and maybe then men would look her way again.

Her drinking habits had changed too. She knew that most times in the past, she could control her intake of hard liquor. But she also knew that if she hadn't started to watch it and turn things around, she could've very well turned into an alcoholic, if she wasn't careful. However, she would still allow herself alcohol, but not in large dosages. When a meal called for wine, she'd have that, and she would not deny herself drinks, champagne, or any kind of alcoholic beverages when the occasion called for it. However, she'd decided that she no longer needed to drown her sorrows in hard liquor, so she'd sworn to herself that she would stop having a drink in the afternoon when working, or at night when she was by herself and feeling lonely and depressed.

However, knowing how miserable she'd been for most of the evening, and knowing that this was a happy occasion, where she could actually allow herself such a drink, she decided to have the whiskey. Thinking that having a slight buzz wouldn't be so bad right now and might actually cheer her up, she gulped the drink down and emptied the glass.

Niles stared a little wide eyed at her.

"And just how many times have you not done that tonight?"

Knowing that he didn't fully know of her decision to change her life for the better, she thought she might as well let him believe that she'd had plenty to drink already. Putting on the act she thought about her answer for a few seconds.

"Oh, I'd say about seven."

She heard him chuckle and saw him slightly shake his head, but was glad when he didn't throw a zinger her way. He then looked at her after taking a sip from his own drink.

"Well, the wedding is a very happy occasion, and a perfect reason to celebrate." She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, it is."

"Then why don't you look happy? A few hours ago you convinced Mrs. Sheffield to get married and you said that you fully support the marriage. Your lack of displaying happiness wouldn't be because you've changed your mind, would it?"

He didn't think that was the reason, but he wanted to make sure. He was relieved when she shook her head.

"No, absolutely not. I meant what I said. I fully support Maxwell and Fran's marriage, and I wish them nothing but happiness and love." He nodded and then asked a bit more softly.

"Then what's with the mood?" She sighed and realized she might as well tell him.

"There are a lot of single men here, but not one of them seems to take an interest in me. They're all too busy looking at Fran's female friends and family members. I guess a woman who's young, thin, brainless, and wears a low cut and short dress is what they want more than an old, bulky, matron dressed woman like me. I might as well just give up on ever finding a man, who'll look at me that way. My life just seems so over."

He sighed at hearing her describing herself like that, and without thinking he said what he was thinking.

"Honestly, Miss Babcock, why do you always underestimate yourself when you have so much to offer a man? Just look at you. You're beautiful, you're sexy, you're witty, you're sophisticated, you're smart, you'r…." He stopped talking when she looked at him like he'd grown an extra head.

However, thinking he was clearly drunk, she rolled her eyes and nodded her head towards his glass of whiskey in his hand.

"And just how many times have you done that tonight?"

He quickly looked into his drink being relieved that she thought he was drunk, when he'd confessed what he thought of her.

"Um, about ten." He quickly gulped down the rest of his drink for effect, and was relieved to watch her nod her head from the corner of his eye. Knowing she thought he was probably half or completely drunk, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to ask her to dance. He put his empty glass down on the table behind him, and then stood up reaching his hand out to her. "Come on, Babs. Dance with me."

He was thrilled to see her flash a full and happy smile at him, and a shiver ran through his body when he felt her place her hand in his.

"Alright, Butler Boy, you're on."

He pulled her to her feet and seconds later they were out on the floor dancing perfectly together as if they'd done it their entire lives, and not just on a few occasions in the past.

After dancing in comfortable silence for a while, Niles decided to find out something that he'd been thinking about since CC showed up at the wedding.

"So, Miss Babcock, I was wondering. Why did you arrive so late for the wedding? Obviously it wasn't because you didn't want to watch Mr. Sheffield get married."

CC smiled a little. Despite the pranks, the insults, the banter, and the zingers, she could always count on Niles to take notes of her, even if it wasn't the kind she really wanted. After all, he was the only one, who'd visited her at The Place. Never one to be completely honest and open, she did feel comfortable enough to be honest with Niles.

"My father was visiting. He's been out of town on business for quite some time, but got back last night. He called me to ask if he could stop by, and even though I knew I had plans, I didn't want to say no. Not seeing as he's already going out of town again tomorrow. We ended up having such a good time that I completely lost track of time."

He couldn't help but smile softly at hearing what she'd said. He was happy that she was closer to her father now than she'd been, when he'd been at the mansion a few years ago. Having heard her talking to her father on the phone at the mansion, and heard her mentioning having dinner or lunch dates with him, he knew for a fact just how much closer they'd become. And he couldn't be happier for her.

"It's nice that you've gotten closer to your father."

"Yeah, I'm really happy about that. I've gotten closer to DD as well, and even closer to Noel, though we've always been rather close. I finally feel like I'm part of a family, and it feels great."

He could see how vulnerable she looked. She really had been lacking close family ties over the years, and once again his heart broke for her. He might've had issues with his parents over the years and particular his mother, who insisted he follow in his father's footsteps even though he wanted to do something different with his life. However, he had always had loving parents, who cared and loved him, who took an interest in him and who spent time with him, and that had mattered more to him than anything else.

"I'm very happy for you, Miss Babcock."

She looked into his eyes and could tell that he was being completely honest. She felt a warmth spread through her heart and smiled softly at him.

"Thank you, Niles." He smiled back at her just as softly.

"You're welcome."

Niles and CC continued to dance for a long time while chatting and bantering, and stayed together for the rest of the evening.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone, who has read and an extra special thanks to everyone, who has reviewed. :-) It means so very much. Hope you'll enjoy the chapter. :-)

**NOTE:** I know that on the show, the wedding episode aired in May. But I don't think that an exact date was mentioned for when the wedding took place. If there was, I've forgotten. But if there was a specific date mentioned, forget that date because in this story, the wedding takes place in early June. :-) Ah the joys of this being fiction. :-D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After Fran had thrown her bouquet, which Val nearly didn't catch even though it was thrown directly at her, she and Maxwell walked around saying goodbye to their family and friends.

When Maxwell had said goodbye to Jocelyn, he walked over to where CC was standing.

"CC, I just realized, I forgot to mention that we're taking part in a benefit."

"What kind of benefit?" He thought it over.

"Uh, well it's….it's….something for cancer, I believe." He started to think, looking out into the air. "Or did it have something to do with Parkinson's decease?" He looked at her again. "You know what, I can't remember. I've been a bit preoccupied with the wedding." She nodded and smiled.

"That's understandable."

"Anyway, the organization asked some of the Broadway production companies if they'd all contribute to the benefit, and we made the list. Naturally, I said we'd do it."

"Of course." She might not have been too keen on doing benefits in the past, but that had changed too. "What are we doing in regards to the benefit?"

"I don't know to be honest. The woman I talked to did explain it, as far as I remember, but I wasn't really paying attention. But I do know the organization has written up a list of what each production company is supposed to take care of, and then each company has basically free reins on how to go about their part of the benefit." He shrugged. "Or something to that effect."

"So you don't even know if we're doing a lot of work or a small amount?" He shook his head.

"No, not really. But I can't imagine it'll be that much work. A day's work at the most I'd assume, seeing as so many companies are taking part in the benefit."

She wanted to roll her eyes at his lack of knowledge. No benefit, big or small, ever only took a day's work. But at least she was glad that she wasn't going to do it alone.

"When is the benefit going to take place?"

"Uh..um…you know I don't remember that either. But I do remember that the organization wants our contribution done well before the actual day. They want to see what each company will be doing, so that they can make plans for who goes on when and so on."

"Then when will we need to have it done?"

"I have no idea. But I do believe it's before I come home from my honeymoon." She stared at him.

"You mean, I'm taking care of this all by myself?" He frowned.

"Yes, of course you are. I thought that was obvious."

"How would that be obvious when you didn't mention it?" He thought about what she'd said, but then shrugged.

"Well, I suppose it wasn't obvious. But I can't very well cut my honeymoon short, so that only leaves you to take care of it."

She sighed and hoped the part of the benefit would be easy and not time consuming. She then nodded.

"No, of course not, Maxwell. I just wish I knew more about it."

"Everything will be explained in the letter the organization will be sending. It's being sent to the house, so you can pick it up there."

"Okay."

"Splendid. I'm glad I can go on my honeymoon well knowing that this is in your capable hands." She gave him a single not.

"Of course you can." He nodded and smiled.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, CC, I'm just going to find the children. See you in a month."

"Yes, see you then. Have a nice trip."

"Thank you."

When he'd left she sighed loudly and shook her head. It wasn't like she'd planned on doing no work at all. On the contrary. But the thought of taking care of their part of the benefit by herself wasn't something, she was looking forward to. Sighing once more she willingly walked over to where Val and the Fines were standing.

* * *

Maxwell walked up behind his children as Fran was hugging them goodbye.

"Oh Angels, I'm going to miss you so much."

"We're going to miss you and Dad too."

"So much."

Brighton nodded agreeing with his sisters but then smirked.

"I'll miss you both too, but I'm also going to enjoy being the man of the house." He then looked at Niles. "Now Niles."

Knowing Maxwell was behind Brighton, Niles did his best to humor Brighton and hide his grin in the process.

"Yes, Master Brighton."

"As the man of the house, I'm in charge, so you'll be following my orders. Understood?"

"He most certainly will not!"

Brighton jumped a little in shock of hearing his father's voice right behind him. He then turned around and smiled a little weakly and nervously.

"Dad, I didn't know you were standing right behind me."

"Obviously not. Now you listen here, Brighton." He looked at Maggie and Gracie. "You too." They nodded. "While Fran and I are away, Niles is in charge. You'll do what he tells you to do. No questions asked." He saw Niles smirking and looked at him with a slight stern look. "Within reason." Niles stopped smirking, but smiled and nodded. Maxwell looked back at his children. "I expect you to be on your best behavior while we're gone. Do I make myself clear?"

Gracie smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Daddy."

Maggie smiled and nodded too.

"You know we will."

Brighton gave a dramatic sigh and shook his head.

"If I must." Maxwell raised his eyebrow in warning, which was also evident in his voice.

"Brighton." Brighton rolled his eyes and then smiled.

"Dad, I'll behave. I promise."

"Good." Maxwell then turned to Niles. "Now Niles."

"Yes, Sir."

"I expect you to behave as well and do your job. Fran and I might be gone for a month, but that does _not_ mean that you can slack off and do as you please. It's business for you as usual."

Niles gaped slightly feeling a bit offended. However, the truth was, he had planned on doing less work than usual. When the children were off to school or out of the house during their vacation, no one would be around to stop him from relaxing, and he knew that the children wouldn't know whether he'd cleaned or not. Though, he knew that Gracie might be able to tell, but didn't think she'd bother checking the house thoroughly seeing as she'd be busy with homework, and friends. But it wasn't like he'd planned on not working at all. After all, he couldn't avoid cleaning the bathrooms, the kitchen, and the children's bedrooms. And if he didn't vacuum and dust, it would show as well. But that didn't mean he had to be as thorough as he usually was regarding the rest of the house.

"Honestly, Sir, I have no intention of not doing my job. And quite frankly I find it insulting that you believe I wouldn't be doing my job, while you and Mrs. Sheffield are away."

Maxwell raised his eyebrow at Niles not believing for a second anything he'd said.

"Oh get real, Niles. We both know that's a big fat lie. The minute we're gone, you're going to put your feet up on the coffee table and do absolutely nothing. You're going to sleep in and laze around the house all day."

"And just exactly how am I going to get away with that seeing as the children, are home?" Niles could see that Maxwell started to think about that, so he continued. "I'll be cooking all their meals when they're home, which includes breakfast, so I won't have the opportunity to sleep in. And it's not as if I'll be able to avoid cleaning. It'll show if I don't, which means the children will be able to tell if I did my job or not. If I decided not to do my job, then that would either mean that they'd rat me out when you get back, or make me do something against my will to prevent them from telling you. Neither of those options sound good, to me, so I assure you that I'll do my job."

Thinking that he'd been slightly wrong although not completely convinced, Maxwell nodded but still intended to show Niles, who was boss.

"Yes alright, Old Man, I see your point. But I still don't completely believe that you won't do less work around the house, while we're gone. And don't think I don't know that you drink my best liquor, when I'm not home. Or that you've known to give conducted tours of the house saying it belonged to some famous person. You and I both know that I know about all that."

Niles nodded remembering all too well the time that he'd quit and Maxwell revealing all that then.

"Yes, I know, but I haven't done that since."

Fran walked over to Maxwell and put an arm around his waist.

"Sweetie, you know that Niles will take good care of the house and the children, while we're gone. Everything will be in perfect order when we get back. If Niles really was to do nothing for the entire time, we're away then he'd have to clean the entire house the day before we get back. He'd be exhausted and it would show. So unless he's exhausted when we get back, we'll know that he's cleaned the house regularly."

The children also jumped to Niles' defense.

"Yeah, Dad, Fran's right. Niles is not going to slack off."

"You can trust Niles just as much as you can trust us."

"And you do trust us, don't you, Daddy?"

Maxwell looked at Gracie and couldn't help but give in at seeing the innocence in her eyes. He smiled at her.

"Of course, I trust you. And I trust Niles too." He looked at Niles. "I do trust you, Old Man."

Niles smiled and gave Maxwell a nod. However, on the inside he was smirking. He couldn't believe that Maxwell had been so gullible to believe what the children had told him. But it had been perfect, and perfect that it was Gracie, who had smiled so sweetly at him and looked so innocently at him as well. As innocent as she could be, she could also be quite sneaky. However, he was glad that they'd defended him, though he knew that they'd name their price for helping him later, when they were alone.

Fran gave Maxwell a kiss on the cheek.

"See, Honey. Everyone will behave themselves. Now how about we say our last goodbyes by the car and head for our honeymoon?" Maxwell smiled at Fran and wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course, Darling. I just have a few more guests to say goodbye to and then we can be off." He gave her a kiss.

"Okay, but hurry."

"I will." He turned and looked at Niles. "Oh, Niles, before I forget. Could you tell CC that she's welcome to stay at the house tonight?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Good." He gave Fran a quick kiss. "I'll hurry."

The children looked at Fran.

"We just have a few things to take care of."

"We'll meet you by the front door."

"Okay, Angels."

When Niles and Fran were alone, she looked at him and smiled.

"I know that you don't plan on cleaning as much as you usually do." He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up a hand stopping him. "Save it, Niles. You don't have to pretend with me." She grinned. "And seeing as I'm now the lady of the house, I'm giving you permission to relax as much as you want to. You deserve it."

Niles chuckled realizing that she was now indeed just as much his boss as Maxwell was. And he was happy about that. He then smirked.

"Well, if you insist." She rolled her eyes at him but then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a good time, Sweetie."

"You too, Mrs. Sheffield." She winked at him.

"Oh you know I'll have a _great_ time." She laughed out loud while he grimaced and groaned.

"Please, no mental images."

"Okay, okay. Come on. Let's go wait for Max by the front door."

* * *

After waving goodbye to Maxwell and Fran, all the guests headed back inside to continue partying. When the children walked over to the bar to get themselves a soda, Niles followed them.

"So, I take it coming to my defense has its price?" They turned around and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk back. "Okay, out with it." Maggie shook her head.

"Don't worry, Niles. We're not asking for anything major." Brighton nodded.

"We just want you to let us do what we want, when we want." Gracie explained further.

"But within reasonable limits." Maggie nodded.

"Yeah, for instance, if we want to meet with our friends on a school night, you'll let us. Or if we want to go to a sleepover for an entire weekend, you'll let us do that too. Stuff like that." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I suppose that seems quite fair. But I'm still in charge. I must know who you'll be with at all times, where you're going to be, and you'll respect your curfews and my wishes without questions asked." He then smirked. "On second thought, seeing as you won't be able to know, what I do while you're at school, I could just do my job as always and then not agree to all this. That way, you'll have nothing on me." He kept smirked at them, but Brighton smirked back.

"True. But this will also benefit you. Just think of all the free nights you'll have to yourself, if the three of us are out of the way. And if we're at sleepovers, you'll have entire weekends to yourself. Not to mention that our vacation starts soon, so we could spend all of our vacation at home, meaning you'd have no time to yourself during the day. But if you agree to our terms, you'll have plenty of free time." Niles looked at him surprised.

"Just when did you become so smart?"

Maggie shook her head and grinned.

"No need to be so surprised, Niles. Brighton was bound to pick up some intelligence from watching the rest of us." Gracie nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, but he's still not so smart that it's become a regular thing." Niles laughed while Brighton gaped.

"Hey! I'm insulted." Maggie and Gracie rolled their eyes and spoke at the same time.

"Oh, shut up, Brighton!" Gracie then looked at Niles.

"But, I assume we have a deal?" He smiled and nodded.

"Of course we do." They all shook hands, and then Niles spotted CC sitting by a table. "If you'll excuse me, I promised your father that I'd tell Miss Babcock, she could stay at the house tonight."

"Okay. Talk to you later, Niles." He nodded and left.

Noticing Niles approach her from the corner of her eye, CC stopped looking out into space and instead turned to look at him. She couldn't help but smile genuinely, not caring why he was coming over but just happy that he was.

"Hi Niles. What's up?"

"Mr. Sheffield asked me to tell you that you're welcome to stay at the house tonight."

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll be going home. Noel and I are having lunch tomorrow, so I think it's best to be at my own place, so that I don't have to get up early to head home and get ready."

He nodded and kept the small polite small on his lips. However, on the inside he was sad. He'd hoped that she'd sleep at the house, because he thought that he wouldn't be seeing her during the month Maxwell and Fran were away. At least by her sleeping at the house, he'd see her one last time.

"Understandable. How about a ride home then?" Not wanting to give away his feelings once again, he quickly came up with a cover, so that she wouldn't question his offer. "I'm sure Mr. Sheffield would want me to make sure that you arrive home safely." When she nodded, he was relieved.

"I'd like that, thanks. Are you thinking of heading home now?"

"Not at all. Why, do you want to go home now?" She shook her head.

"No. I've actually been enjoying myself for the last couple of hours."

He couldn't help but smile a little wider, knowing that from watching her during the evening and hearing her talk about it, she could only be referring to the time from when they'd started dancing.

"Glad to hear it. Seeing as this is a wedding and all, everyone should be happy." She nodded and smiled. "So, Babs, what do you say to giving, the dance floor another go?"

She got up quickly from her seat and nodded vigorously.

"I'd love to." When he stared at her in surprise, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Relax, Bell Boy. Don't think you're special. I overheard Yetta tell Val that Val should ask me to dance." He chuckled and then smirked.

"Well, from the looks of it, you seemed to enjoy dancing with Yetta, so why not give Val a go too?" She smirked back.

"I can only take pity on one person at a time, and right now I'm taking pity on you." He kept smirking at her.

"It seemed more like you were desperate to dance with me rather than having to end up dancing with Val. So now who's taking pity on whom?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She spotted Val making her way towards them in the distance. "Let's just dance right now." He cocked an eyebrow at her and looked at her amused.

"Val is on her way over, isn't she?" She groaned knowing she couldn't lie to him about that.

"Yes."

When he chuckled again, CC thought he'd leave her hanging and that she'd get stuck dancing with Val. It seemed like something he would do. However, when he smiled and reached his hand out to her, she felt relieved.

"Then let's dance, Miss Babcock."

She gladly took his hand and a few seconds later they were once again dancing out on the floor amongst the other guests.

* * *

A couple of hours later Niles, CC, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were seated in the limo on their way to CC's penthouse. Seeing as everyone was exhausted and Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie being close to falling asleep, not much was said during the ride.

When the car stopped, Niles got out and left CC to say goodnight to the children. She looked around at them and couldn't help but chuckled slightly at how they were all nearly asleep.

"Goodnight."

Being too tired to respond properly, Brighton and Gracie only mustered a mumbled incoherent goodbye, but Maggie opened her eyes and responded coherently.

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

"I'll see you, Maggie."

"Mmhmm." Maggie closed her eyes again not having taken any notice of CC getting her name right.

When CC stepped out of the limo, Niles came back from just having spoken to the driver.

"Goodnight Niles. I ha.."

"I'm walking you up." She looked at him surprised.

"What? Why?" He smirked.

"Because in case you fall and break a leg, you can't blame it on me saying that it wouldn't have happened, if I had escorted you to your door." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I can manage. It's not like I'm going to take the stairs anyway."

"Well, better make sure you get safely to your door anyway." She rolled her eyes again, but didn't object to him escorting her.

The ride up in the elevator to her floor was spent in comfortable silence, but all too soon for Niles' liking they'd reached her floor. When he followed her out, she couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She did find it sweet that not only did he escort her up to her floor, but that he walked her to the door as well.

She got her key out of her purse, unlocked the door, stepped inside, and then turned around to look at him.

"Thanks again, Niles. And thank you for the company at the wedding. I had a good time." He raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at the same time.

"My, my, my. Did you just pay me a compliment?" She smirked back.

"Yeah, well the wedding was supposed to be a happy occasion, right? So let's just blame my compliment on that." He chuckled and gave her his lopsided grin.

"Of course."

"Goodnight, Niles. I'll see you."

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

He took two steps away from the door and gave her a nod before she closed the door. Once it was closed, he waited a few seconds and then quietly walked back to the door and placed the palm of his hand on it. Sighing at the thought of not seeing her for a month, he kept his hand on the door for a few seconds before leaving and heading home for bed.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you to everyone who's reading, and an extra special thank you to everyone who's reviewing. It all means so much. :-) I hope you continue to like and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Monday morning Brighton was seated at the head of the table with Maggie on one side, and Gracie on the other as Niles was serving them breakfast. When they all heard the front door close, they looked around at each other being confused as to who it could be.

Niles shook his head in curiosity.

"Now who could that be so early in the morning?" Brighton shrugged.

"It's probably Sylvia coming over for breakfast."

Niles, Maggie, and Gracie nodded agreeing with Brighton, and rolled their eyes in the process. However, all four of them stared wide eyed when CC walked through the door a few moments later with Chester tagging along.

"Hello, hello." She smiled around at everyone before taking the empty seat next to Maggie.

"Miss Babcock, what are you doing here?" CC looked at Gracie.

"Just because your father is away on his honeymoon, doesn't mean that I don't have work to do."

"So you'll be working here while Dad and Fran are away?" She looked at Maggie and nodded.

"Yes, I am." She then looked at Niles and smirked. "Hey, Butler Boy, why are you still standing there? I'm hungry and so is Chester." He smirked back.

"I'm sorry, but we had pizza for dinner last night, so there are no bones left for you to chew on. But I'll go and leave the toilet seat up for you, so that you can get yourself a drink. And I'll make sure to fix a nice bowl for you, Chester."

She fixed him a glare, but he kept smirking as he left for the kitchen to get her a plate, cutlery, and a mug with Chester following him.

Once he was in the kitchen and he was sure the door was closed, he started to dance around. He was absolutely thrilled that she'd be at the house the entire month that Maxwell and Fran were away. He continued to dance as he got the plate, cutlery, and mug, and fixed a bowl with food for Chester. Still dancing he then padded the dog on the head, but stopped and took a calming breath before walking back into the dining room.

When he got back into the dining room, he put the cutlery and mug down in front of her, and went to fix her a plate. She examined the mug and then looked at him smirking.

"I see you got me a clean mug. Seeing as I'm not the only one having coffee, I assume, it's dishwater free."

He smirked back at her when he returned to her with a plate of food and the coffee in his other hand. He sat the plate down in front of her and poured the coffee into her mug.

"For now."

The children tried to hide their grins while CC rolled her eyes but kept smirking.

"Well, it would be nice if it remained dishwater free for the rest of the day." He gave her his lopsided grin.

"We'll see."

She groaned slightly and rolled her eyes again. Instead of going on about dishwater free coffee, she turned her attention to the children.

"So, do you kids have a long day of school ahead of you?"

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie all looked at CC liked she'd grown an extra head before looking around at each other with a confused expression. Niles had to admit to himself that he was a bit surprised too. Maggie then turned to CC and nodded slightly.

"Uh, yeah. Neither of us will be home until about 3.00."

Knowing that it would be polite to ask back, Gracie turned her attention to CC to ask about her day.

"What about you, Miss Babcock? Do you have a lot of work to do today?" CC smiled at Gracie.

"I have plenty of paperwork to get to, with our new play scheduled to open in the late Fall."

"So, does that mean you'll be here when we get home?" She took a sip from her coffee before answering.

"Yeah, probably."

Niles smirked as he poured some more orange juice into the glass Brighton was holding out for him.

"You know what they say, Brighton. No rest for the wicked." Brighton gave Niles a confused look.

"Niles, that's no rest for the weary." Niles shook his head and pointed at CC.

"Not in her case."

Not really knowing how to respond seeing as CC was giving Niles a glare, Brighton finished his juice and stood up.

"Well, we better finish getting ready for school, so that we won't be late." Maggie and Gracie stood up as well.

"Yeah, we better." CC smiled at them as they approached the door.

"Have a nice day."

Still not quite knowing how to respond to CC, seeing as it seemed she was acting nicer since the wedding, they merely gave her a polite smile.

"You too, Miss Babcock."

"Bye."

Niles cleared their plates, glasses, mugs, and cutlery away, brought it all to the kitchen and returned to the dining room a few moments later.

"I'm just going to see the children off to school." She nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

When Niles reached the front door where the children were, Maggie and Brighton gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Niles, we're sorry that you have to put up with Miss Babcock."

"Yeah, it seems you won't be able to relax much with her being here. If she catches you doing nothing, she'll just rat you out to Dad when he gets back."

"Or worse. She'll probably think up something horrible for you to do as payment for keeping quiet." Gracie shook her head.

"I actually don't think she'll be that bad." Maggie and Brighton looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I don't. She was the one, who convinced Fran to walk down the aisle. We all tried and failed, but somehow whatever Miss Babcock said convinced her."

Maggie and Brighton looked at each other and knew that their sister had a point. Maggie then looked at Gracie again and shook her head.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean that she won't give Niles a hard time."

"No, it doesn't. But I really think Miss Babcock is changing. Maybe not so much that she's not going to torment Niles, but still enough that she's going to be nicer than before. And let's face it, Niles can defend himself and torment Miss Babcock more than she can torment him." She smirked at Niles and he winked at her.

"Right. I do appreciate the concern, but I can handle Miss Babcock perfectly fine. Now you better be off, or you'll be late."

Brighton patted him on the back.

"Well, best of luck to you."

"Bye."

"See you later, Niles."

"Goodbye."

Niles watched them leave, and once he'd closed the door he did another little happy dance before walking back to the dining room.

* * *

CC was pouring herself another cup of coffee at the serving table by the wall, when Niles entered the dining room. She looked at him when she heard him enter and smirked back at him.

"Thought it was best to get myself a cup of coffee before you had a chance to tamper with it."

He chuckled and shook his head and went to take her empty plate from the table when he noticed, the table was empty. He looked at her confusedly as she walked towards him.

"Where's your plate?"

"In the kitchen." He gaped in mock shock.

"You actually cleaned up after yourself? I didn't know you were housetrained." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like it's the first time, I've ever carried something I've used, to the kitchen. I've often carried my own mug and the occasional plate to the kitchen after I've used it. So don't act so surprised." He smirked at her.

"Now, Babs, don't be such a spoilsport." She just rolled her eyes again.

"I think I better get some work done."

"Me too." She laughed out loud and he frowned at her. "What?"

"You don't actually expect me to believe that you're going to be working, are you?" He gaped and then protested.

"Of course, I'm going to be working." She rolled her eyes yet again, but smirked in the process this time.

"Just who are you kidding, Tidy Bowl? There's no way that you're going to work as much as usual, now that Maxwell isn't here. And with the children at school, you can relax the entire day and no one would be the wiser. Come on, admit it. If I wasn't here, you'd be doing absolutely nothing." He shook his head.

"I'm admitting to nothing, Wench."

"You're afraid that if you admit it, I'm going to make you do something against your will, so that I won't blab to Maxwell." When he didn't respond she gave him a triumphant smirk. "Your silence is giving you away." He sighed heavily.

"Okay fine. I'll admit that I hadn't planned on doing nearly as much work as usual. However, I can't very well stop myself from working completely. The kitchen, the bathrooms, and the bedrooms all have to be cleaned regularly, and it'll show too much if I don't dust and vacuum for an entire month." She patted his arm in mock comfort.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" He groaned.

"Okay, Witch, name your price. What's it going to cost me for you to keep quiet?"

"Well, I could always make you built another gazebo for the terrace, I don't have. Or I could just make you my personal slave for the entire month." He groaned again and then hung his head in defeat. His expression made her chuckle. "But as long as you're just around now and then to bring me food and drinks during the month and take care of Chester while I work, I'll keep quiet."

He looked up at her and eyed her suspiciously. He kept looking at her like that before shaking his head and commenting.

"There's got to be more to it than that. I don't believe that you're letting me off the hook that easily."

"Honestly, Niles, what do I get out of ratting you out? Maxwell might want to scold you, but all Fran would have to do is look at him with those Bambi eyes of hers, and he will forget all about scolding you. And like you said, there are certain places you can't avoid cleaning for an entire month. Since you'll still be cleaning, I won't really have anything on you. So, your secret is really safe with me." He smirked at her.

"Well, if what you say is true, then I don't really have to be around. I can just leave you to get your own food and drinks." She smirked back.

"But you're still the butler, which means you're still expected to be at the house. I can easily tell Maxwell that I didn't see you once for the entire time, they were away." He gave her his lopsided grin.

"I see your point. Alright then. However, I do have some things to take care of outside the house from time to time, so I can't be at your service constantly."

"Fair enough. However, there is one thing I'd like you to do. And if you don't I'll be ratting you out." He groaned again.

"And what would that thing be?" She held up her coffee mug.

"No more dishwater in my coffee, and no more putting the coffee in a dirty mug." She saw the smirk form on his lips and smirked back. "Or any other trick, like that, which involves anything I drink and eat." He smirked and nodded in recognition that she'd been on to him.

"You've got yourself a deal." She reached her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm glad." He shook her hand. "Now that we've cleared that up, I should really get started on work." When she was nearly out the door, she looked over her shoulder and smirked. "At least that's the deal for now. You never know if I change my mind." She laughed throatily while walking away leaving Niles to gape at her.

However, a few seconds after she'd left, Niles put the hand she shook to his cheek, and imagined that it was her hand touching his cheek. He kept standing in the dining room like that for a few seconds before heading back to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

It's that time of week again where I post a chapter. :-) Hope you'll enjoy it and continue to like the story. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews - it means so much to. Well, I'm off to work on chapter 12. Take care. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A couple of hours later CC walked into the kitchen. She and Niles hadn't seen much of each other since breakfast. He'd been in the office to bring her a cup of tea, and they'd thrown a few zingers then, but that had been it.

She watched him as he was putting ingredients into a bowl and started to mix them together. When her stare finally got to him, he looked up.

"What's the matter, Babcock? You act like you've never seen a man put together a cake before." She smirked at him.

"I still haven't." He chuckled and then nodded.

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, big time." They shared a chuckle.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Miss Babcock?" She shook her head.

"No, I just came to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Oh and to talk about lunch." She went to the fridge to get the water.

"You want me to make you something to eat now?"

She closed the fridge and turned around to look at him as she opened the water.

"No." She took a sip. "I just want you to not make anything too fattening." She took a quick look down at herself before looking at him again. "As I know you can't help but have noticed, I've gained some weight that I want to lose. So I'd appreciate it, if you don't deliberately put a lot of fat in my food."

Even though she'd already lost some of the weight she'd gained, he could see that she felt ashamed of the way she looked, and he felt sad. It wasn't like he hadn't noticed the weight gain, but it had never bothered him. No matter how she looked, she was always stunningly beautiful to him.

He wondered if he was to blame for her weight gain. It wasn't like he hadn't called her names in that regard. But then he'd also called her those kinds of names long before the weight gain. Seeing her so ashamed of herself, made him wish he could take back all the jokes about her weight. He wished, he could just tell her how beautiful she was. But he knew that if he did that, he'd reveal his feelings and she'd only ridicule him, because he was sure she didn't feel the same way about him.

Not finding any way to tell her that she didn't need to feel ashamed of herself, without giving his feelings away, he simply nodded.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like me to make you for lunch?"

"What do you have?"

"Enough vegetables to make a nice salad. I can cook some chicken to put in it as well. Or I could make you a sandwich with chicken and fill it with lots of vegetables. I also have prosciutto, rocket, olives, cheese, and other ingredients, so that I could make you an Italian style sandwich. I could also fix you a pasta dish. There are some shrimp in the freezer I could get out, if you'd want me to put that into a pasta dish. And if none of that is to your liking, I can go to the store and buy you what you'd like for lunch."

She shook her head as she swallowed the sip of water she'd just taken.

"No need to go to the store with that much food here." She thought about her choices and took another sip before answering. "Well, a salad with chicken would be nice. But is that even possible? I mean shouldn't the chicken be out of the freezer by now, if you're going to make it in about an hour or so?"

"All taken care of. We went to the store yesterday, and I bought some chicken intending to have a chicken sandwich or salad with chicken for lunch today. So there's fresh chicken in the fridge."

"Oh good. Then I'll have a salad with chicken."

"I'll have the same. No point in making two different dishes. That'll just be too much work." They both chuckled.

CC took another drink of water and then nodded her head towards the bowl.

"What's with the cake? Any special reason why you're going to the trouble of making a cake, when you could be doing nothing?"

He shrugged and smiled a little shyly.

"I like to spoil the children when I look after them. I've done that ever since they were born. However, even when I spoil them, I make sure that they eat healthy too. I'm making a carrot cake, and the ingredients are low in fat." He hesitated not knowing if he should say it or not, but then decided to go ahead. "So if you'd like, you can easily have a piece. I know you said that you don't want anything fattening, but I promise you that I'm really only using low fat ingredients."

She thought about what he'd said, and knew that a little piece of cake wouldn't hurt. She'd also been told by her doctor that once she got off the medication and started exercising, she shouldn't have much trouble getting back to her normal weight quickly. Deciding to allow herself a bit of cake and sweets from time to time, and then just work out a bit harder to get rid of it, she nodded.

"Okay. I guess a small piece of cake can't hurt. I'm assuming you'll be serving this when the children get home from school?"

"Yes. They always have a snack when they come home from school, and start on their homework. I'll either be serving it in the living room or here in the kitchen, so you're welcome to join them. Or if you'd prefer, I can bring it to you in the office."

"I'll join them. After all, having been in the office for most of the day at that time, I'll need a break."

"Very well."

"I'll let you get back to your cooking. Talk to you later, Benson."

"Later, Babs."

* * *

At 3.08 Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie came home from school walking through the front door. When Niles heard the door open, he turned off the TV and stood up.

"Hi, Niles."

"Hello, Children. How was your day?"

"Like any other day."

"Mmhmm." He looked at Gracie. "I take it that means you had an exciting day." He then looked at Brighton. "That you had a boring day." Lastly he looked at Maggie. "And that you had a bit of both." All three nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yup that pretty much sums it up."

"How was your day, Niles?"

"Yeah, did Miss Babcock give you any trouble?" Maggie and Brighton grinned.

"Didn't we agree this morning before you left for school that I can handle Miss Babcock just fine?" Gracie nodded.

"Yes, we did."

"Well? Did you?" Niles rolled his eyes.

"Yes, thank you, Brighton, I did. Not that there was much to handle. We've conducted ourselves in quite civil manners."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"So did she notice that you relaxed for most of the day, or did you feel forced to clean, so that she wouldn't rat you out to Dad?"

"Well actually, she was on to me the minute I told her, I was going to start working, so there was no sense in denying it. I thought she'd make me do something in order to make her keep quiet, but all she really wants is for me to be around to bring her food and drinks, when she's working, and to take care of Chester."

Maggie and Brighton stared incredulously at Niles, and even Gracie did a bit too.

"You've got to be kidding? Miss Babcock actually said that?"

"That has to be some sort of joke." Niles shook his head.

"No, no joke. She knows that there are certain areas of the house that have to be cleaned regularly, so she really can't claim that I haven't cleaned at all. And as long as I'm around to bring her food and drinks, she can't claim that I haven't been around."

Maggie shook her head a bit confused.

"That doesn't really sound like Miss Babcock." Niles shrugged.

"Well, she did make me promise never to tamper with her food and drinks again, and even though we shook on that deal, she did say that it was the deal for now but that she could change her mind." Brighton chuckled.

"That definitely sounds more like the Miss Babcock we know." Maggie nodded in agreement while Niles shrugged again.

"Yes, I agree. But so far she hasn't made me do anything horrible." Brighton padded Niles on the shoulder.

"This is just the first day. She still has a month to make your life a living hell."

Not really believing she'd do that to him but not really being sure that she wouldn't, Niles rolled his eyes and nodded.

"So is Miss Babcock still here?" Niles nodded at Gracie.

"Yes, she is, and she'll be joining you for your afternoon snack."

Maggie and Brighton's eyes widened in surprise. Gracie on the other hand shook her head at them.

"If she hasn't been that bad to Niles, I'm sure she won't be to us either. Besides, she was nice to us this morning. In fact, she was nicer to us than she's been in a long time. You can't deny that she's been really nice to us since the wedding."

"No, we can't, but it's still a bit strange, seeing her be so nice to us."

"Don't you mean seeing her be so nice to anyone?" Maggie nodded agreeing with what Brighton had said.

"Yeah, definitely that too."

"Alright, Children. Let's not forget that Miss Babcock is actually in the house. And I reserve the right to be the only one, who gets to pick on her." They all grinned. "Now, go upstairs and change your clothes so that you can have your afternoon snack."

"Of course, Niles."

"Do you want me to serve your snack in here or in the kitchen?"

"We all have homework to do, so we might as well have it in the kitchen."

"Good. I'll get it ready, and then tell Miss Babcock."

"Well then, see you both in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later CC walked into the kitchen. Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were already seated around the table with their homework, and Niles was in the middle of cutting the carrot cake.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hi, Miss Babcock."

She took a seat at the table as Niles put the cake on the table.

"What would you like to drink, Miss Babcock?"

"A cup of tea would be nice."

"Coming right up."

A few moments of silence passed in the kitchen with everyone helping themselves to cake. CC felt a bit out of place even though she'd been around the family since the children were born. However, she'd never really spent any time alone with them, so suddenly being alone with them even with Niles there, she felt a bit uncomfortable. But deciding to change her life for the better, she'd also decided to try to be kinder to the people close to her. Having started being nice to the children since the wedding, she decided that she might as well continue taking the steps to get a better relationship with the entire Sheffield family.

"So do you have a lot of homework?"

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie all looked at each other with an odd look on their faces, not believing that CC was actually taking an interest in them. However, Maggie and Brighton turned their attention to her.

Maggie shrugged.

"No, not a lot."

Brighton shook his head.

"I have some, but nothing that's troubling me."

CC nodded at them and smiled and then looked at Gracie.

"What about you, Gracie?"

Gracie looked up and along with everyone else her eyes widened in shock at hearing that CC had addressed her correctly.

Gracie was the first one to recover from the shock.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Babcock?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Why?" CC looked confusedly around at the shocked faces. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Well, because you just addressed Gracie correctly."

Brighton nodded in agreement with Maggie.

"And you have to admit that you've never really gotten our names right."

CC wanted to roll her eyes, but realized that they had a point. Instead she nodded and smiled at them.

"Yes, I realize that, but I know them now." They all gave her a look indicating that they'd like to hear it, and at that she rolled her eyes. She pointed at Maggie. "You're Margaret, but mainly called Maggie." She then pointed at Brighton. "You're Brighton, but Fran calls you B a lot of the time." She then pointed at Gracie. "And you're Grace, though you're mostly called Gracie. Happy now?" Niles smirked.

"Well, well, well. Seems like the old dog can learn new tricks." She gave him a glare.

"I'm still waiting for my tea, Servant."

"And I'm still waiting for you to admit, you're a man. But we can't always get what we want." Just then the teakettle started to whistle. "Oh well, look at that. Maybe my wish will come true too." She rolled her eyes as he went to get the tea.

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie looked at each other and tried their best to hide their grins. Deciding to get the conversation back on track, Gracie remembered that CC had asked her about homework, so she answered her.

"I have a bit of homework too, and I can't quite figure this out." She gestured to the homework in front of her.

CC turned her attention to her and smiled.

"Pass the homework over here and let me take a look."

Gracie eyes went up in surprise as did everyone else's. However, she then nodded and passed the homework to CC.

"Okay."

CC took the homework and looked it over. She then nodded and pointed.

"Well, here's your problem. Your square roots are all off. But don't worry, I'll help you. I excel in this."

Niles put the cup of tea down in front of CC, and then looked at the children smirking.

"And you won't believe how few times in her long life time, she's said that."

CC glared at Niles and quickly picked up her fork gripping it tightly. At that Niles quickly retreated to safety at the other end of the table all the while smirking.

Maggie and Brighton shook their heads grinning while Gracie looked at CC.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock. I'd really appreciate the help."

CC helped Gracie with her homework, and after cake and drinks had been consumed and Gracie no longer needed help, CC went back to the office to finish with her work.

* * *

A couple of hours later, CC put her paperwork together and placed it on the desk. She then looked at her watch and sighed. It was 6.16, and she knew that a night alone at her apartment awaited her. Sighing once again she stood up and headed for the kitchen to say goodnight to everyone.

When she entered the kitchen she once again found everyone there. Niles was in the middle of putting the food on serving trays while the children were getting the glasses, plates, and cutlery. She took a quick glance at everyone. Their happiness and closeness were a slap in the face when she knew she was going home to an empty apartment, and so she decided to make a quick exit.

"Well, I'm off. See you all tomorrow. Come along, Chester."

Chester walked over to CC without fuss, and just as she was about to open the door for the both of them, Maggie stopped her.

"Wait, Miss Babcock."

CC turned and looked at Maggie.

"Yes, Maggie?"

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" CC shook her head.

"No."

"Then would you like to stay for dinner?" CC's eyes widened, in surprise.

"You want me to stay for dinner?" Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie all nodded. "Really?"

"Yes." CC shook her head in disbelief.

"You seriously all want me to stay for dinner?"

"Well, no one asked me." They all looked at Niles. "And if they had, well then I would've sai…"

"Can it, Butler Boy. No one cares what you think." Niles smirked at her, and CC smirked in return before looking back at the children and smiling sincerely. "Thank you. I'd like to stay."

"We're glad."

* * *

A couple of minutes later CC, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were seated around the dining room table with a plate of food in front of them, while Niles was headed towards the kitchen with his plate of food. Whenever, he was taking care of the children alone, he would eat his dinner in the kitchen as apposed to standing in the corner like he did, when Maxwell and Fran were home.

"Niles, where are you going?" He turned and looked at Maggie.

"I'm going to eat my dinner in the kitchen like I always do."

"That's really getting outdated, so why don't you just eat with us?" Brighton nodded in agreement with Gracie.

"Yeah, we don't mind."

CC feigned disgust.

"I have to eat with the help?" The children grinned while Niles rolled his eyes. Gracie then shook her head but still grinned.

"Oh come on, Miss Babcock. Niles has never been any help to you."

Maggie and Brighton laughed along with Gracie, but at hearing Gracie's words Niles and CC both froze inwardly recalling the memory. Those were the exact same words that Niles had said to CC on that night, they'd gotten drunk in the living room, which ended in them kissing passionately and then being interrupted.

Neither Niles nor CC had ever mentioned that night to anyone, and they hadn't spoken about it to each other either. However, that didn't mean that they both didn't remember it vividly, because they did. What neither was aware of about the other, was that they both thought about that night quite a lot. Reliving it over and over in their minds, but never talking about it out loud.

Niles didn't dare look at CC, in case he gave something away that might make her remember something that he was sure, she'd long forgotten. He was about to tell her that it would be alright for her to eat with him, since he'd never been any help to her, but that was the same wording he'd used on that night. He then chose a different approach.

"Oh come now, Babcock." She looked at him and saw the smirk on his face. "Surely eating with me is a step up from what you're used to. At least I don't eat out of a dumpster like your other friends nor do I lick myself. And I wasn't referring to my mouth." She started out by glaring at him but then smirked at him.

"And as far as I know, no one else is licking you either." She smirked even more when his smirk turned into a slight glare. "Not on the mouth or in other places." She laughed throatily when he glared at her even more.

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie looked at each other grimacing. Neither of them was comfortable with the direction the conversation was heading. Thinking it was best to prevent them from continuing, Maggie cleared her throat.

"Well, since everyone is fine with you joining us, Niles, I think it's best if you sit down, so that we can eat."

Niles and CC looked around at the children. Realizing that their conversation might've gone a bit too far in front of the children, they both gave an apologetic nod to the children.

"Of course, Margaret."

Niles took a seat sitting across from CC, and soon everyone was busy eating and the children started talking about their day.

* * *

Other than the children talking about their day, the usual chit chat about this and that, and Niles and CC throwing a few zingers at each other, dinner was quite uneventful.

When Maggie finished her glass of water and stood up, CC realized that dinner was really over and that it meant, it was unfortunately more than likely time for her to leave. She figured everyone would find it strange if she decided to stay longer.

"I'll be in my room. I bought a magazine yesterday that I really want to get back to reading."

"Yeah, since she has no love life of her own, she has no other choice but to read about other people's love lives."

Maggie groaned, shook her head, and rolled her eyes at her brother.

"Shut up, Brighton!"

Maggie turned on her heels and left the dining room in a hurry, while Brighton laughed. He turned towards the others still keeping the grin on his face.

"It's just too easy." Brighton stood up as well. "Well, I'm off to my room too. My videogame awaits. See ya."

CC nodded and smiled a little at him, but it went unnoticed by him and everyone else as Niles addressed Gracie, when she too stood.

"So what are your plans for the evening, Grace?"

"I'm still in the middle of reading my book, so I'm excited about getting back to it." Niles nodded and smiled.

"Just don't stay up too late." She smiled back.

"I won't." CC sat watching amazed at how easily it came to Niles to be caring towards other people. Though she'd never admit it to anyone, she was envious of that ability. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast, Miss Babcock?"

CC blinked a few times realizing that Gracie had stopped talking to Niles and was now speaking to her.

"Um yeah, I'll be here tomorrow for breakfast." Gracie nodded and smiled.

"Well, see you then. Goodnight, Miss Babcock." CC smiled back.

"Goodnight, Gracie."

"Goodnight, Niles."

"Goodnight, Grace." When Gracie left the dining room Niles stood up and started clearing the table. CC couldn't think of anything to say, but didn't have time to think of something. "Oh now, Babs. Since you've gotten a free meal the least you could do is help clear the table. You're used to getting paid for your services, so why not pay me for the service I provided you." She rolled her eyes at him as he gathered the plates.

"Why should I pay you back? You're the servant, so it's your job to service me no matter what."

At hearing that Niles thought of the many ways, he'd like to service CC. And in every way they were both naked. Pushing the thought aside he smirked at her.

"But I could've turned you away like I do with all the other strays." She groaned and then stood up.

"Fine, I'll help if it'll shut you up."

"Oh but you know it won't."

At that comment all CC did was roll her eyes and nod, knowing perfectly well that he was right.

They spent a couple of minutes clearing the table and loading the dishwasher in comfortable silence, but when they were done neither quite knew what to say.

"Well that was that." Niles nodded in response and was about to offer her some tea in hopes that she'd stay longer. But he never got the chance. "I guess, I better be heading home." Inwardly he sighed, but on the outside he nodded.

"I'll see you to the door."

"Okay."

They walked to the front door without saying anything, but when Niles opened the door he gave her a sincere smile.

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

"Goodnight, Niles. I'll see you tomorrow." She picked up Chester and walked out the door, but looked over her shoulder as she continued to walk. "And don't forget to make my coffee dishwater free." He chuckled and she watched him nod his head.

Niles watched her leave until he could no longer see her. When he closed the door he leaned against it and sighed. Looking at his watch, he knew that it would still be a while before he'd be going to bed. Going to sleep in an empty bed like every other night. But a small smile formed on his lips knowing that tomorrow CC would be at the house again. And with that thought in mind, he went back to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

It's chapter time. Hope everyone enjoys it, and thank you for reading and reviewing. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next day was very similar to the previous day. CC had arrived in time to have breakfast with everyone, and just as Niles had joined them for dinner the night before, he also joined them for breakfast.

Throughout the day Niles and CC threw zingers and remarks at each other, and when the children arrived home from school CC joined them for their afternoon snack.

When dinner time arrived CC was again surprised to be invited to stay and eat, but she kindly accepted. Niles ate with them too, and he was happy about that.

After dinner was over the children once again went in different directions to do their own thing, which left Niles and CC alone. Just as he'd wanted to ask her to stay for tea the night before, Niles wanted to ask CC again, but before getting the chance, she announced that she was leaving.

Just like the night before, he walked her and Chester to the door to see them off.

"I won't be here for breakfast tomorrow. I have some things to take care of."

"Oh? I thought that you only met with your fellow witches to slaughter a goat whenever there was a full moon?"

She glared at him and spoke through gritted teeth and took a threatening step towards him.

"If you're not careful I'll be slaughtering an annoying butler in the afternoon."

Niles took a step back, which made her smirk on the inside. He'd been able to throw a lot of remarks at her today without her having nearly as many clever comebacks in return. She was glad that it seemed, she was finally able to get back at him.

However, her joy didn't last long as she saw a smirk forming on Niles' lips.

"What would be the point in killing me? If you did, you would have to get your own food. And surely eating my food is better than the food you usually eat that's been lying around on street corners. Of course finding food that way, you're able to work at the same time." She groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes but decided that it would be impossible to come up with a comeback.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying, I won't be here in the morning. You can expect me some time around lunch."

"For lunch or after lunch?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. Is it that important?"

"Well, it would be nice to know if I should expect to prepare lunch, or if I should skip it because you're going to eat a pigeon in the park on your way here." Again she spoke through gritted teeth.

"Here. I'll be eating here. Are you happy now?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, but the pigeons get to live another day." He snickered while she rolled her eyes. "I should be able to make it back in time to make you lunch." She gave him a confused look.

"Make it back? Just where are you going?"

"Well, just like you won't be here in the morning, neither will I. I did mention that there would be times when I wouldn't be here." She nodded remembering. "Tomorrow is one of those times. And don't even try to make me tell you what I'm doing, because I won't." She shook her head and answered him nonchalantly.

"As if I care." Truth be told, she did care and was curious, but she would never admit that to him. "Well, I'm off. See you at lunchtime, Rochester."

"See you then."

He watched her leave and sighed when she was out of sight. Another night to spend alone with her on his mind, instead of beside him.

* * *

The following morning after Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie had left for school, Niles went to his room to get his gym bag. A couple of minutes later he was out the door and on his way to get a workout at the gym.

When he arrived at the gym he went to the locker room to change. He emerge a little while later wearing a t-shirt, shorts, socks, and a pair of sneakers while carrying a bottle of water and a towel. As he walked around the gym, he nodded and smiled friendly at the staff. He had his head turned greeting a staff member as he rounded a corner that he didn't see someone walking towards him, which ended in them colliding.

They both dropped their bottles of water and Niles picked them up without having seen the person he bumped into.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot to look where I wa….." He finally looked. "Oh good god!" He feigned a groan of disgust while she in return feigned a groan of being repulsed.

"Oh no! What are you doing here?"

"What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? I thought you'd be going to a gym that was reserved for the trashy upper class." CC glared at him.

"Well, if you must know I chose this gym because it has a good reputation." A bit more quietly, she mumbled under her breath. "And because I didn't want anyone to recognize me. No one I know lives in the area, so I figured I was safe."

Niles could see her taking a quick look at her attire. She was wearing a tracksuit that seemed a bit too baggy for her. No doubt, he thought, it was because she wanted to hide her body as much as possible. Deciding that being sincere was not the right approach because it would only lead her to ask questions, he did what he always did. He threw a zinger.

"There was no need for you to worry about that. You have no friends. And even if people did recognize you, they'd do everything humanly possible to avoid you. You would've been perfectly safe." She returned his smirk with a glare.

"So what exactly are you doing here? You do have some exercise equipment at the house, so why cough up the bucks for a place like this? I thought you'd be too cheap to spend your money on something like this. Or spend it on anything for that matter." He got defensive.

"I spend my money." She grinned mocking him.

"Oh yeah? So did you actually spend money on this place?" He groaned slightly and looked away.

"No. Mr. Sheffield is paying." CC smirked triumphantly.

"I knew it." She crossed her arms over her chest and continued to smirk. "So why exactly is Maxwell paying for this when you can exercise at home?"

"After my heart attack everyone eventually got tired of helping me with my workout. So in order for me to keep up exercising and to make sure that I got the proper workout, Mr. Sheffield paid for this gym. He thought professionals would be better equipped in helping me get fit. I've been coming here about once a week since I started, but only recently started coming here more often."

She swallowed hard at the mention of his heart attack and stopped smirking. Even though the heart attack had been a mild one, she had come so close to losing him that day. She didn't know how she would've coped if she had lost him. Not wanting to think more about that awful day, she instead pondered about something else that he'd said.

"So why all of a sudden start coming here more often?" Niles shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know. I have more time on my hands, I guess. After all, I no longer have to try to open Mr. Sheffield's eyes to Mrs. Sheffield."

That was only part of the truth. Since Maxwell and Fran's engagement, he knew that CC would eventually have to stop throwing herself at Maxwell, and then maybe she'd look his way. As shallow as it might seem, he thought that being more fit might attract her attention. And ever since she went to The Place, he also used the gym as a way to work out his frustrations of feeling responsible for his involvement in sending her there.

She started mocking him again.

"Yes, I can see that. But let's not forget that you're also all alone. So this is your only chance of getting out of the house, and socializing with other people." She grinned at her own joke, but he didn't let it bother him. Not when a comeback was so obvious.

"And remind me again who you're seeing." He slapped himself lightly on the forehead. "Oh that's right. You're all alone too. Of course there's Chester, but even he doesn't want to know of you."

She glared at him but he merely continued to smirk, and at that she then groaned in frustration.

"Give me that." She snapped her bottle of water from him, which caused him to drop his own bottle, but he wasn't bother by having to pick it up. Once he'd picked it up and was looking at her again, he was still smirking. She rolled her eyes. "If I'm to get any work done, I need to stop wasting my time talking to you."

"What work do you need to have done?" She gaped at him and then hissed at him.

"I have never had any work done. What I meant was…." Seeing that he couldn't stop laughing, she rolled her eyes at him. "Oh you damn well know what I meant. I'm leaving. Out of my way!"

Niles quickly got out of the way so as not to be knocked over by CC, who quickly stormed away. He continued to laugh a bit before shaking his head and then walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

A little over two hours later Niles walked over to the exercise bikes. Since going in separate directions he and CC hadn't spoken. However, he'd kept an eye on her but nothing that was too obvious. He'd seen her getting advice on her workout, and was happy and a bit surprised too, to be honest, that she'd accepted the help without attempting to bite anyone's head off. He smiled to himself as he got on the bike.

The few times he'd taken notice of her, he was glad to see that she looked so focused on her workout. From seeing her at the wedding and earlier, he knew how embarrassed she was about the weight, she'd gained and how determined she must be to get rid of it. But he was also glad that to see her have a healthy attitude to losing the weight. Although she was working hard, he was happy to see that she wasn't pushing herself too hard.

He'd also seen her built up quite a sweat. Thinking about that now, his thoughts went to the many fantasies he had about being the one to make her sweat. However, he was soon dragged from his reverie as he heard a loud and familiar groan.

He noticed CC turn around to leave.

"Oh come on, Miss Babcock. Surely you can use the exercise bikes while I'm using them."

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. She had joined this particular gym for the reasons, she told Niles. Especially because she knew, she'd never run into anyone she actually knew, who'd only end up gossiping about her. However, she'd never expected Niles to be there, and he was the last one, she wanted to see there. It was bad enough that she was around him on a daily basis feeling unattractive, when in reality she wanted him to think, she was beautiful. But she felt even more unattractive now, having to wear her workout outfit.

Not wanting to give away how she felt, she put on a mask of annoyance and threw a zinger as a way of protecting herself.

"Why would I want to sit next to you? You smell of cleaning products on a daily basis, which is bad enough. Do you honestly expect me to be near you now that you smell of sweat?" She looked at him in mock disgust and shivered for effect.

However, he didn't let her insult affect him.

"Oh and I suppose you smell of Chanel No. 5 at the moment? You're all sweaty too, so I doubt you smell much better." She suddenly felt very self-conscious of her odor, and started to sniff the air around her to see if she really smelled that bad, but without seeming too obvious. Niles noticed what she was doing, and thinking a zinger was the wrong approach, he instead opted for a more sincere one. "Come on, CaCa. It won't be that bad."

She rolled her eyes and pretended to be annoyed, not wanting to seem too obvious that she actually cared what Niles thought of her.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll use the bike." She walked over and chose the bike next to him. Once she was on it she looked at him. "But don't expect me to talk to you. I came here to work out. Not to socialize."

He merely nodded and gave her his lopsided grin. However, on the inside he was absolutely thrilled that she'd decided to stay, and more thrilled that she chose the bike next to him. Closing his eyes for a moment, he breathed in the air and found a calming presence in the familiar smell of CC's natural scent and Chanel No. 5.

Nearly fifteen minutes later one of the trainers walked up to Niles and CC. She smiled brightly at both of them.

"Hi." Niles smiled sincerely at the woman.

"Hello Tracy."

CC glanced between Niles and the woman. The woman seemed nice and sincere enough, and not at all like one of those overly, overjoyed, teeth bleached, bleached haired, smiling bimbos that appear on the Shopping Channel trying to sell some useless workout equipment looking like a real life Barbie doll, and acting like selling that crap is the best joy in the world.

She also had to admit that the woman did look a bit more conservative dressed than some of her colleagues, wearing loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt over a t-shirt that was nearly zipped all the way up to her neck. She wasn't throwing her perfect tight figure in anyone's face, but still CC hadn't quite made up her mind about the woman.

"Looking good there, Niles." Tracy touched Niles on the shoulder and took an admiring glance at him. "It's really starting to show how much your workout is paying off." CC's mind was now made up. The woman was a hussy. "If I were to guess, I'd say you're trying to impress a woman."

"Ha! That's a joke!"

Tracy looked at CC confused.

"Excuse me?"

CC turned her head to look at Tracy and nodded her head towards Niles.

"It's a joke that he's looking good or that it shows, he's been working out. Not to mention that he'd be trying to impress a woman. He's nothing but a sorry old maid. _Literally_. And all alone too." Tracy shook her head still being utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Niles shook his head.

"Don't pay any attention to him." Now Tracy looked at Niles confusedly.

"Him?"

"Yes, he might seem like a woman on the outside, but underneath it all, he's all man. _Literally_." CC glared at him and protested.

"I am not!"

"I'm sorry, but do the two of you know each other?"

Niles was about to answer but CC beat him to it.

"I'm CC Babcock, Maxwell Sheffield's business partner, and he's his butler." Tracy nodded.

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar. I'm a huge fan of your work."

"Well, then you should head down to the nearest street corner tonight and catch her show of her latest tricks." He looked at CC and smirked. "Or is tonight the night, you're having your penis reduction?" He looked back at Tracy. "It's that big that they can't cut it off all at once."

Tracy felt rather uncomfortable being in the middle of their fight or whatever was going on between them. So in order to not get caught up in the middle of it, she kindly excused herself.

"I guess, I better be off. I really only came to say hi." She turned her attention to Niles. "I'll talk to you some other time, Niles. Let me know if you need any help." He smiled sincerely.

"I will."

Tracy then looked at CC.

"The same goes for you, Miss Babcock." CC plastered on a short fake smile and gave her a nod. "Enjoy your workout."

"Thanks, Tracy."

When Tracy started to walk away Niles noticed that CC started to work out even harder. He was rather confused by her actions seeing as she hadn't worked nearly as hard just a few minutes ago.

He was about to toss out a remark, but never got the chance.

"I already told you that I came here to work out and not socialize, so just shut your toilet breath, Tidy Bowl." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but returned to his workout without saying a word.

* * *

They'd both kept working out on the bikes for a little while longer, but then CC had stopped and left Niles without saying anything. Niles had stopped shortly after and had gone to do a bit of weight lifting.

Nearly thirty minutes after leaving the exercise bikes, Niles was done with his work out for the day. He was taking a sip of water when he noticed CC walking quickly towards the locker room. He tossed his towel over his shoulder and hurried after her wanting to catch her before she went inside.

"Miss Babcock, wait!"

She had her hand on the door to the locker room and sighed when she heard him. Knowing that she couldn't ignore him, she turned around, crossed her arms across her chest, and looked at him annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Are you going to shower here?" She snorted

"I wouldn't dream of showering in a public place like this."

She expected him to throw a remark her way or laugh at her, so she was surprised when he smiled slightly and nodded.

"I know what you mean. Although the showers here are quite nice, I prefer the privacy of my own bathroom. But what I meant was, if you needed a ride to the mansion. You can shower there." She smirked at him.

"I didn't know you had such posh tendency. I thought a mere spray of Lemon Bowl Fresh would be enough for you to feel clean enough." He rolled his eyes and she laughed. "But to answer your question. No. I wasn't about to reveal that I'd been here, and showering at the mansion would raise some questions. So I'm going home to shower. Besides, my things and Chester are at home."

"Can I give you a ride home then?" She was about to respond when his slap on the head prevented her. "Oh why do I even bother asking? You naturally used your broom to get here." He smirked at her while she rolled her eyes.

"That remark is getting so old."

"Well, you're old too, so it suits you just fine."

"You're older than I am."

"But no one can tell."

"Don't you have a toilet you need to go home and scrub?"

"That remark is getting old too."

"Yeah well, if you can't come up with new material, why should I?" He chuckled at her response, which made her feel good. She gave him a lopsided smile. "See you soon, Dust Buster." He gave her his lopsided grin in return.

"Later, Cruella."

With that they went to their separate locker rooms.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all. :-) It's time for another chapter. I hope you'll like it. Thank you to everyone who reads, and an extra special thank you to everyone who reviews - the lovely reviews make my day. :-)

**NOTE:** Tomorrow I'm going home to visit my family. I don't know how long I'll be staying, but I'll either come back Thursday next week, or I'll be staying for nearly 2 weeks. My parents don't have wireless internet, but I'm going to upload chapter 9 to my Document Manager, so that way I'll be able to upload the next chapter using my parents' computer and internet. However, my mom's retired and my dad only work a couple of hours a day and is home from work early in the mornings, so I don't know when or even if I'll be able to post chapter 9. It's not that I'm not allowed to use their internet :-D but I just don't want to be bothered by them and have them ask me questions about what I'm doing online. Parents can be so nony. :-D But I'll see if I can't make it online when they've gone to bed, so hopefully I'll be able to post chapter 9 next Tuesday, though it'll probably be posted later than usual. If I stay home for nearly 2 weeks, then I should be home at my own place on Monday the 8th, which means I'll have no problem posting chapter 10 the following day. At least I don't expect to stay home longer than the 8th - I think spending nearly 2 weeks with my family is quite enough. :-D Okay, sorry for rambling like this, but just wanted to let you know that I might not be able to post next week's chapter on Tuesday, but I'll do my best. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As CC had left the locker room, she'd spotted Niles talking to Tracy. She'd quickly gotten angry and left the gym in a hurry without him noticing. When she'd arrived at the mansion for lunch, Niles had thrown a zinger about her not having showered. She'd thrown one back in his face about him having sprayed himself with Lemon Bowl Fresh, which came out a bit harsher than her normal zingers. He's frowned slightly, and she'd left in a hurry requesting her lunch in the office.

For the rest of the day CC had stayed in the office working and done her best to avoid Niles. However, Niles had been there to serve her tea and an afternoon snack. He'd also tried to dust in the office, but CC had ordered him out saying she needed silence when working. Feeling that something was a bit off, he'd obeyed her wishes, though they'd still bantered a bit every time, he'd been in the office.

CC had thought about turning down the invitation to stay for dinner if she was asked, but when Gracie asked, she couldn't turn the offer down after all.

Dinner hadn't been much different from the previous nights, and CC's angry mood towards Niles had subsided. However, when the children had left the table, she'd decided to head home like on the other nights.

* * *

The next day went much as the previous day with the exception of Niles and CC going to the gym, and without CC being angry at Niles. However, they'd bantered and thrown zingers at each other as they always did, which was much to Niles' delight, since they hadn't done much of that the previous day.

CC had decided to have her afternoon tea and snack with the children, and after helping Maggie with some homework, she'd returned to work in the office where she'd stayed until Brighton announced that dinner was ready. And just like on the previous nights, CC left after dinner.

When she was about to leave, she debated with herself if she should tell Niles, she wouldn't be there for breakfast as she was going to the gym. However, she merely told him that she had plans and that he shouldn't expect her for breakfast. He responded that he was heading for the gym after breakfast, and when she'd heard that, she made the decision to be at the gym much earlier than planned not wanting to end up being there with him again at the same time. He had wondered if she was heading for the gym too, but decided not to ask her about it. After that she'd quickly told him, she'd be there for lunch and had then left saying a quick goodbye leaving Niles sighing deeply.

* * *

At dinnertime the next day everyone was seated around the table just like the rest of the days during the week. Brighton looked around at everyone.

"Well, here we all are again." He looked at Maggie and smirked. "And once again a Friday night where Maggie's at home without being out on a date, because she has no social life and no boys like her."

Maggie was about to open her mouth to protest when CC beat her to it.

"And what does that say about you, Brighton? You're home too on a Friday night with no date in sight."

CC laughed as did the rest with the exception of Brighton. Gracie raised her water glass in toast to CC.

"Good one, Miss Babcock." Maggie nodded and looked at CC too.

"Yeah, and a really good one. Thanks." CC looked at Maggie and smiled.

"My pleasure." She then looked at Gracie and raised her glass toasting back.

Brighton gaped at the women and then looked to Niles for help.

"Niles, back me up here."

"Sorry, Brighton, but I actually agree with Miss Babcock." He looked around at four surprised faces and then nodded. "Yeah, surprised me too." He looked at CC and smirked. "Or rather scared me." She smirked back.

Brighton rolled his eyes and shook his head taking a sip of water before coming up with a response of his own.

"Well, it's not like you have a date either, Miss Babco…..ow!" He grabbed his leg and rubbed the part where he'd been kicked before looking at Gracie. "Gracie, why did you kick me? I didn't offend you. And all said was that Miss Babc….ow!" He started rubbing his other leg that Maggie had just kicked. "Why are you kicking me too? I can understand you wanting to kick me a few moments ago, but I didn't take a swing at you again. I merely said that Miss Babcock doesn't have a da…." He looked at CC, who was looking down in her plate and slowly toying with the food, and when he also saw Niles sending him a warning glare, he finally knew why he'd been kicked. He swallowed and cleared his throat looking apologetically at CC. "I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. I didn't mean to say that you…I'm mean I didn't mean to imply that you….that you have no…..eeehh that you're singl….." He shook his head and sighed. "Oy, I really don't know how to say this without saying the wrong thing."

CC chuckled slightly and looked at him.

"It's alright, Brighton. After all I took a swing at you, so you should be able to take a swing at me, right?"

Brighton merely shrugged fearing that a response would only bring him in deeper waters. Gracie then decided to smooth out the situation.

"When you look at it, we're all in the same boat. We're all without dates tonight." Brighton rolled his eyes.

"But, Gracie, you're too young to date." He then looked at Niles and smirked. "However, Niles, who's _more_ than old enough, has no date either." Now Niles rolled his eyes and answered Brighton a little irritated.

"Yes, well thank you for that observation, Brighton." Brighton smirked at Niles feeling glad about having gotten back at him.

"My pleasure, Niles."

CC was happy to hear Niles' answer and how he'd responded. She wouldn't be surprised if the hussy from the gym wanted to get her claws into him. But she was grateful that it sounded like Niles hadn't been on a date with her, and that it didn't seem like he planned to. However, that didn't mean she had to like the hussy.

When Niles heard Maggie and Gracie chuckling slightly he groaned out loud and rolled his eyes.

"Can we please concentrate on something else?" Maggie nodded.

"Of course. Sorry, Niles."

"Thank you."

They continued eating their dinner while chitchatting about their day.

When they were done with dinner Gracie looked around at everyone.

"Well, seeing as we're all part of the 'alone club' tonight, how about we watch a movie together?" Brighton and Maggie nodded as Niles stood up.

"Good idea. Why don't the three of you pick a movie, while I clear the table and make the popcorn and prepare other snacks?"

CC fumbled with her napkin in a silly attempt to prolong her stay. Deciding that she couldn't avoid the inevitable, she put the napkin back on the table and stood up.

"I guess, I better be off then."

"But, Miss Babcock, aren't you staying?"

CC looked at Gracie surprised, and then looked at Maggie and Brighton, who like Gracie, smiled at her.

"You want me to watch the movie with you?"

"Well, in case you didn't hear what Grace said, she did mention that we're all part of the 'alone club' tonight, so that includes you. Do you want us to recap what was mentioned earlier about you not having a date tonight?" She glared at Niles, who had a big smirk plastered on his face.

"If you're not careful, Benson, I'm going to kick you a lot higher than where Maggie and Gracie kicked Brighton."

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie grinned, a little, as they watched Niles retreating a few steps from CC. Brighton then cleared his throat.

"I think we better choose that movie now." Niles nodded.

"Yes, you do that, but no need to choose one with a real historic event." He pointed at CC with a smirk. "She's lived through all of them, so it would just be too boring for her to watch the movie version."

CC picked up the knife she'd used during dinner and started walking towards him rapidly. Niles quickly spun around and ran into the kitchen. She placed the knife back down on the table and laughed throatily. She might not always be able to throw him a good zinger to shut him up, but she was glad that she had other ways of getting at him.

She turned around and faced the children, who all had a small grin on their faces.

"Shall we go and choose that movie?"

* * *

They had ended up watching two comedies with one being a romantic comedy, and the living room had been filled with laughter for hours.

CC had a wonderful time and couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. But towards the end of the second movie, she knew the evening was coming to an end when all the children started yawning.

When the second movie was over Niles looked around at everyone.

"Anyone interested in watching another movie?"

CC was hoping either Maggie, Brighton, or Gracie wouldn't be as tired as they seemed, and say yes. She knew that would be the only way she could stay, seeing as it would just seem too odd if she said yes to watching another movie.

However, Brighton shook his head standing up and stretched.

"I'm out, and off to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Brighton."

Maggie yawned and rubbed her eyes before standing up.

"I don't think I could keep my eyes open to watch another movie." Gracie nodded and stood up as well.

"I don't think I could either. And I would rather sleep in my own bed than in front of the TV." Niles chuckled and nodded.

"Then it's probably best if you go to bed. You're too big to carry to bed anyway." Gracie smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Niles." She then looked at CC. "Goodnight, Miss Babcock. Have a nice weekend." CC smiled back.

"Goodnight, Gracie. And thank you, you too." Maggie smiled at CC too.

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock. We'll see you on Monday." CC nodded.

"Goodnight, Maggie. Yes, see you then."

"Goodnight, Niles." He smiled at both of them.

"Goodnight, girls."

Assuming CC didn't want to stay and watch another movie with just him, Niles started to clean up. He could stand to her making jokes at him on a daily basis, knowing it was all in good fun, but he couldn't handle her turning down his offer to stay and watch another movie with him, when he'd be asking her sincerely. He feared that she'd just laugh in his face and make jokes.

Seeing that Niles started cleaning up, CC sighed deeply inwardly knowing that it was time to go home and spend a lonely weekend by herself. Knowing that Maggie had just told her, she'd see her on Monday and that Gracie had told her to have a nice weekend, she didn't think it would be appropriate to come to the house and work during the weekend. She thought it would just make her seem too desperate for company and too lonely. She didn't want anyone taking pity on her or feeling forced to spend time with her.

Wanting to spend as much time with Niles as possible before having to go home, CC stood up and started to help him, reaching out for the plate he was about to take.

"I'll get that." Niles raised his eyes a little in surprised, and then smiled. But he quickly replaced his smile with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot you were housetrained." She rolled her eyes, put the plate back down, and crossed her arms.

"If you're going to be like that, I'm not going to help you after all." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby, Babcock. Come on, and give me a hand." She smirked.

"Okay, I guess I can do my bit for charity." He gave her an un-amused look, which just made her smirk at him even more.

She picked up the plate again, and a few other items, and then sauntered towards the kitchen. Without taking notice of it, she swayed her hips a bit more than usual. However, Niles took notice and enjoyed the little show making his mind wander. But when he felt a familiar stirring in his pants, he quickly sat down and took a few calming breaths until he was ready to clean up, and face CC again.

When he entered the kitchen CC was loading the dishwater.

"I didn't know you were this charitable." She just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yada, yada, yada. What took you so long?" He shrugged.

"I just took an extra glance around the room wanting everything to be in its right place." She snickered.

"And here I thought it was because your old limbs were too stiff for you to keep up with me."

He stared wide eyed at her, but was thankful that she had started to put the rest of the things in the dishwasher, so that she didn't see him.

If she'd only known that one of his limbs had started to get stiff alright. And he would like to think that he could keep up with her, if he was ever given the chance. However, knowing that those fantasies would only ever be just that, he groaned not wanting to think about them now in case something started stirring again.

"Don't go there."

CC looked at him confused.

"Don't go where, Niles?" He looked at her like a dear caught in the headlights.

"Hmm?"

"You said 'don't go there', and I just asked where you shouldn't go. Are you alright? You seem a little pale." He cleared his throat and nodded at her smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Oh nothing." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You mumble something which doesn't make sense, then end up looking pale like you did a minute ago, and then end up telling me it meant nothing?" He nodded.

"Yes, exactly."

She crossed her arms, gave him a slight glare, and got a bit angry. If there was any chance of him feeling ill, she wanted to know. She didn't want him to have another heart attack. But feeling she couldn't come right out and tell him that without it ending in him ridiculing her, she had to find a different approach to making him tell her what was going on.

"I don't buy that crap for a minute. Now just tell me what's going on." Knowing she wouldn't let it go, he came up with a lie. He feigned a groan of annoyance for effect.

"I was just considering whether I should stay up and watch a scary movie. But I remembered that I'm not particularly fond of them, so I guess the thought alone just made me a little frightened and pale."

Inwardly she sighed in relief that he hadn't been feeling ill. But not being able to show him that, she laughed instead and then mocked him.

"Oh don't tell me that you're afraid of a little, itty-bitty, scary movie? Are you scared that there'll be a monster under your bed? A big hairy, scary monster that's going to eat you while you sleep?"

She laughed throatily. Niles just shook his head. He didn't mind her laughing at his expense as long as it meant, she wouldn't keep asking about what he'd meant. However, when a comeback was so inviting, it was impossible for him to resist throwing a zinger her way.

"Yes, I know it's quite ridiculous to be scared of a scary movie. You'd think I wouldn't be scared of that seeing as I'm around a scary monster like you all the time." She stopped laughing and then groaned at the big smirk plastered on his face.

She went back to loading the dishwasher and then started it up.

"There. All taken care of."

"You're quite good at that. I think you should do that every day, you're here." She smirked at him.

"No, I wouldn't dream of stealing part of your job. After all, I assume that loading the dishwasher is a lot more fun then scrubbing the toilets, or washing everyone's dirty underwear." He rolled his eyes knowing, she was right. CC looked around the kitchen to see if there was something else to help with. But when there was nothing left to do, she realized she couldn't prevent the inevitable any longer. "Well, I guess I better be off."

Niles nodded realizing there was nothing keeping her at the house. He would love for her to stay longer knowing that he wouldn't be seeing her for the entire weekend, but seeing as she'd stayed later than she'd done on the other nights of the week, he sought comfort in that.

"Allow me to throw you out then." She rolled her eyes at the smirk plastered on his face, and then started walking towards the front door.

Niles sighed when she was out of the kitchen, but then soon followed her.

When he reached the living room she was already standing by the front door with Chester in her arms. He wouldn't have been surprised if she'd left without saying a word, but he was glad she'd waited for him. Though at the same time, he couldn't quite figure out why she'd waited. Deciding that it was impossible to come up with an explanation, he decided not to think more about it.

"Well, Hazel, I'll see you on Monday."

"That'll only happen if someone hasn't left a rock on top of your coffin." CC groaned while Chester let out a small bark. Niles smiled at the dog and scratched it on the head. "Don't worry, Chester. If that happens, I'll come and get you." She then smirked at him.

"That'll only happen if your old stiff limbs can carry you all the way to my apartment."

"Oh god not again."

She watched him close his eyes and groan, which made her utterly confused. She didn't really think the jibe had been that funny. However, deciding she wouldn't be able to get an honest answer out of Niles if she asked him about it, she thought it would be best to leave.

"Bye, Rochester. Try not to work too hard during the weekend."

He nodded at her but didn't really dare look at her directly.

"Mmhmm, you too, Babcock."

She shook her head still being confused and then left. Like the other nights, Niles watched her leave until he couldn't see her any longer. Once he closed the door, he leaned against it taking some calming breaths before he was ready to walk properly.

When he pushed himself off the door, he sighed heavily before walking around the house turning off the lights and locking the doors.

It was going to be one hell of a long weekend to get through.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone and greetings from my parents' computer and internet. :-D My dad's naping at the moment, and my mom's out, so before I'm heading out to visit my grandma I thought I'd just post the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely reviews. :-)

**To rx9872:** Since I can't send you a PM, I thought I'd just reply to your review here. :-) Thank you for reading and reviewing - it means so much to me. :-) I'm so thrilled you like the story. Yeah, Niles and CC are second guessing themselves all the time, but they're also stubborn and afraid that the other won't feel the same way so unfortunately no one's willing to make the first move - wonder if one of them ever will. I wish I could update faster, but unfortunately I'm not that fast at writing the chapters all the time. I like to be ahead with a few chapters, so in case I don't write anything for days, I'll still have something to post. If I post all the chapters I have now, I might end up with no chapters left to post and then it could take weeks before I'm able to post again, and I don't want that to happen. Recently I had every intention of starting on chapter 14, but then I ended up not writing anything on it for 5 days. Sometimes I get hit by writer's block, other times I'm not in the mood to write, and then there are times when I don't have any time to write at all. So unfortunately I can't update faster. But I'm so honored that you read my story so many times, and that you think it's a good story. Thank you so much. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Niles had been feeling pretty lonely during the weekend. It wasn't that it was an unusual feeling. But since he'd been alone with CC for most of the week, it was an even lonelier feeling now compared with other weekends spent without her.

He'd tried not being too obvious about missing her. He knew that if he was, the children would be on to him. And that even meant Brighton, who'd known he'd missed CC when she went to The Place, and he'd made that cake with her face on it.

But he was glad when the children had gone to the mall on Saturday. That way, he could mope as much as he wanted to, without getting caught. And when the children had been home and he felt like he couldn't hide his feelings completely, he'd gone to the gym to get a good workout and work out his frustrations. He'd also gone to the gym in hopes that he'd see her there, but he hadn't been that lucky.

Little did he know that CC actually had been there on both days of the weekend, to work out her own frustrations of missing him and feeling miserable and alone. And what neither knew about the other was that they both couldn't wait, for Monday to start.

* * *

Monday morning CC walked into the dining room at the Sheffield's feeling thrilled to be back at work.

"Hello, hello."

Niles feigned a groan of annoyance.

"Oh damn. And here I thought that the rock on your coffin would be too heavy for you to lift."

Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie looked from Niles to CC rather confused and then looked at each other. They all shook their heads knowing now it was just their usual banter.

"Good morning, Miss Babcock. How was your weekend?"

CC kept looking at Niles but turned her glare into a smirk as she answered Gracie.

"Just wonderful seeing as it was butler free." Niles smirked back.

"Which means, you had to do your own cleaning and cooking, and no doubt that couldn't have been much fun." She rolled her eyes and instead looked around at the children.

"How was your weekend?"

"Oh it was just wonderful seeing a…."

"Can it, Butler Boy." She looked back at Niles with a slight glare. "I don't for one minute care how miserable your weekend really was. You can tell Fran all about it when she gets home." She then gave him a mocking smile. "Now be a good little butler, and fix me a plate of food and some coffee, and then give Chester something to eat." Niles rolled his eyes.

"Come along, Chester."

Chester obediently followed Niles into the kitchen. When Niles and Chester were behind the closed door, CC looked around at the children again.

"So how was your weekend?"

* * *

As always Niles and CC had thrown remarks at each other during the day, and it continued well into the evening as CC once again stayed for dinner. And once again CC left after dinner without Niles having the opportunity to invite her to stay for tea. However, had he asked her, she would've said yes instead of going to the gym as she'd started to go to in the evenings, so that she wouldn't run into Niles during the day.

* * *

Tuesday was not much different from Monday. CC came to the house for breakfast and the insulting and banter between her and Niles started. The children then left for school and she went to the office to work. That was followed with more bantering between her and Niles whenever they'd seen each other until lunchtime.

After lunch they had a break from the bantering and zingers thrown back and forth seeing as Niles went to the store, but once he was back, it all returned as well. And it continued through snack time with the children when they got home from school.

Late in the afternoon CC came out from the bathroom under the stairs as Brighton was putting on his jacket, and Niles was seeing him off.

"Well, I'm off."

"Remember you have a curfew, so don't be home too late."

"I won't." Brighton noticed CC and smiled at her. "Goodbye, Miss Babcock. It's just going to be you, Niles, and the girls tonight." CC smirked at him.

"Don't you mean just me and the girls?" She nodded her head towards Niles indicating, she'd included him as one of the girls. Brighton laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah right." Niles sent him a glare.

"You do realize, I can make you stay home, right?" Brighton put his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, Niles. You're all man." Niles gave him a single nod and a smile.

"You can go." Brighton smiled back.

"Thank you. See ya."

When Niles closed the door and turned back around, CC was smirking at him.

"What was that about?" Niles shook his head.

"Nothing." She continued to smirk at him as she crossed her arms.

"Oh let's see. It's Tuesday, and seeing as vacation doesn't start until Friday that means it's a school night. And if I'm not mistaken, I don't think Maxwell or Fran would be too happy to know that you're letting Brighton go out on a school night."

"I know you're eager for it to be night time, so that you can go get your feeding, but in case you haven't noticed, it's still the afternoon."

"Oh, I know. But you see I heard you tell Brighton not to be home too late and that he still has a curfew, so from that alone I can only assume that meant, he's not coming home for dinner or right after. And in case you've forgotten already, Brighton also told me that it was just going to be the two of us, Maggie, and Gracie _tonight_. So that clearly means, he's not coming home until much later." She could see that he had a hard time trying to lie to her. "Oh come on, Bell Hop. Fess up." He groaned and rolled his eyes.

"I made a similar deal with the children that I made with you."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that as long as I let them have a bit more freedom, within reasonable limits, they won't tell Mr. Sheffield that I've been relaxing more and working less than usual."

"Ah, I see." She gave him an evil grin. "Too bad I know now, huh?" She laughed throatily as he gaped at her. "Well now, let's see what I'll have you do in order for me to keep quiet."

"You can't make me do anything, because the children will take my side, and lie if you try to tell Mr. Sheffield the truth."

"You honestly think Maxwell won't be on to them if he presses for the truth long enough?" When he sighed and groaned, she knew she'd been right. She chuckled and shook her head. "Don't worry, Niles, I won't blab. I don't feel the need to sellout the children now that we're getting along better than ever." She started to walk towards the office but looked over her shoulder when she was near the fireplace. "But as always, I might change my mind just to get to have you as my own little puppet, I can control." She laughed throatily as she left leaving Niles to groan.

* * *

Before walking out the door to go home after dinner, CC turned and looked at Niles.

"I won't be here for breakfast. I have some financial business to take care of." He smirked at her.

"Oh is that what they call working the street corner for a buck these days? And here I thought you had enough money." She glared at him.

"Shut up, Niles." He laughed knowing that it was her best comeback.

"I'll see you for lunch then?" She shook her head letting go of some of her frustrations towards his comment.

"I don't know. I'm not quite sure how long it'll take." He nodded.

"I'll see you when I see you. Should we leave it at that?" She nodded back.

"Yeah, I think that's the best I can do for now."

"Okay. Now you better be off. Don't want to keep your clients waiting." She was about to glare at him but decided to smirk instead.

"And I'm sure you'd want me to leave too, so that your hand doesn't have to wait any longer." She smiled triumphantly when his smirk disappeared. "Night, night, Niles. Oh and have fun." She pointed to his hand and laughed throatily as she left.

Niles shook his head at her but couldn't help but smile either. She gave as good, as she got. However, soon he was reminded that he was spending yet another night alone, which made him sigh heavily as he went to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

The next day CC was sitting on her couch in her apartment going over financial paperwork, to make sure everything was handled correctly. It had arrived by delivery early in the morning and so far she'd gone through Maxwell's recent investments, her own recent investments, and her brother's recent investments.

Putting the last folder containing an investment her brother had made, she picked up the last folder in the pile, which contained a new investment of Niles'. As she started to go through it, she took a sip from her water bottle. But upon reading the third line of the page, she spit her water out in surprise of what she'd read.

She put the folder back on the table picking up a napkin and started to dry off the water around her mouth and on the table. She then dried off the water that had landed on the folder, and picked it up again when she was done, to get a closer look.

After staring wide eyed at that third line for a few minutes, she slowly started to grin wickedly.

"Oh, Butler Boy, this is going to be fun. I'm going to milk this for everything it's, worth." She smirked to herself and tore her gaze from the third line to read the rest.

* * *

When CC walked through the door to the Sheffield's two hours later with Chester on her arm, she had an evil smirk plastered on her face.

Niles turned off the TV and stood up turning around to face her.

"Hello, Chester. I see you brought a big, ugly mutt with you to play with."

She was unfazed by his remark as she put Chester down on the floor.

"Hello, Niles."

However, Niles was rather fazed by the overly sweetness in her voice, and the evil smirk on her face. He eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" She just smiled a little more evilly at him, which only got him a little more annoyed. "What? What's with the face? Could you please take off your Halloween mask? It's rather unsettling."

He thought that would do the trick, but that only made CC let out a throaty laugh, which made him pout.

"Good one, Niles. But nothing you say can destroy this wonderful mood, I'm in."

When she still smirked at him, he gave up and just rolled his eyes. If she was going to get back at him, she would eventually, and nothing he tried would make her say what was up with her any sooner.

"There's a letter for Sheffield-Babcock Productions from the Breast Cancer Organization on Mr. Sheffield's desk." She finally got the smirk off her face, only to have it replaced with a look of confusion.

"What?" Then she remembered. "Oh, that must be the benefit, we're taken part in. Maxwell said they'd sent it here. I better get to it." Niles nodded as she started walking towards the office.

"Have you had lunch yet?" She looked over her shoulder and nodded.

"Yes, I had something before I left."

"I thought as much, since you hadn't shown up sooner. I'm on my way to the kitchen now to make a cup of tea. Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice."

"I'll put it on. Should I bring it to the office?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that."

She stopped right before she left the living room to turn around and give him her evil smirk. At his still utterly confused expression, CC let out another throaty laugh before heading to the office. Once she'd left Niles just stood there being curious about her behavior and not understanding it one bit. He then shook his head and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

When Niles had put the coffee on as well as the kettle for tea, he started to clean up the kitchen. He grabbed the pan he'd used for his lunch and was just about to put it away, when he heard CC screaming out loud. With the pan in hand he rushed to the office.

As he ran into the office he had the pan raised ready to strike whatever or whoever had made CC scream.

When he couldn't see anyone or anything right in front of him that would've made her scream, he took a look around the room, still with the pan raised. When he couldn't find anything wrong he looked to her for an answer.

"What happened?"

She was holding out a piece of paper shaking it furiously and too enraged to take her eyes off of it.

"This!" Niles looked at it confused.

"What is it?"

"It's the letter from the Breast Cancer Organization explaining what we're doing for the benefit."

"What's the problem?" Her whole body tensed with rage.

"The problem? _The problem_? _THE PROBLEM_? The problem is that we….no not _we_…that _I_ have to put on a…" She finally looked up at him and stopped the explanation she was making, and letting curiosity take over her anger, as she saw Niles gripping a pan tightly in his hand. "What's with the pan?"

"Hmm?" Confusion hit him for a moment before he realized that she'd been referring to the pan. He'd completely forgotten about it. "Oh, the pan?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, _Val_." He rolled his eyes at the sarcasm in her voice and the new nickname, which he was less than thrilled about. "The pan you have in your hand, which is so _obvious_ to notice. Why did you bring it in here?"

"You were screaming hysterically. It was the only thing I could think of that could sedate you, if you started to scream like that again." She fixed him a glare, and he thought he'd better move on in case she asked further questions as to why, he really brought it. "So what about that letter?" But he couldn't let go of a comeback, even if it meant risking her asking him about the pan. "That is, the letter you're so _obviously_ holding. Just in case you've forgotten about it."

When she let out a frustrated groan, he knew she wouldn't question the reason behind bringing the pan.

She started to get angry again at the content of the letter as she started to explain it to him.

"The organization has written up a list of what each production company is supposed to take care of at the benefit. And apparently we have to put on a scene from an original play, including a song. Not only do we have to do that, but we also have to have an outline for a set design, rehearse the scene so that we know how long it's going to take, and know how many props and costumes we'll need, so that they know how much space to make room for backstage for all of it. And they want all of it done a week from Monday."

He stared a little wide eyed knowing that it was a lot of work with very little time. Seeing her so upset by it, Niles knew that what she needed was support rather than insults.

"You get original scripts sent to you all the time. Can't you use something from one of those?"

"They're all crap." He chuckled softly but kept quiet when she sent him a glare.

"I'm sorry." She sighed knowing he'd laughed at the comment and not at her.

"No, don't apologize. And you're probably right. It's not like I have any other choice but to look through all the scripts." She sighed and put the letter back on the desk. "I just wish, I didn't have to do this alone. I have plenty of work to attend to with the new play."

Niles felt his heart ache for her. He agreed with her that she shouldn't have to work on this alone. However, he also knew that she'd be better at organizing it than Maxwell given the short time span, and she definitely had the talent for finding the right script. But still with so much work ahead of her and with so much work on her plate already, he knew she'd work endlessly and hard, and no doubt exhausting herself in order to make it perfect.

"But at least you can put your current play on hold for the time being and concentrate solely on this benefit. Your play is not scheduled to open until November. I do realize that a lot of work needs to go into getting everything organized and ready before rehearsals starts, but take comfort in knowing that it's still a long time away." She looked at him and smiled a little at the warm, caring smile he was giving her. "Just let Mr. Sheffield work a little harder on your current play, when he gets back. It can be your payback for having to do this alone." He gave her his impish grin and he was glad when it made her chuckle.

"Thanks, Niles."

"My pleasure, Miss Babcock. Now I do believe the coffee is ready, so I'll get that and then leave you to your work." She sighed but nodded and kept the small smile on her lips. "I'll be back shortly."

Once he was outside the office and out of sight from CC, Niles sighed heavily. He knew she'd have a hard time eating right and getting enough rest while going through this process. Making a vow to do everything in his power to help her and take care of her throughout the process, Niles left for the kitchen with a head full of recipes of her favorite foods he decided to make for her during the next week and a half. And with a heart full of love for her.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone. I'm sorry for updating so late, but I spent the afternoon watching the 3rd and the 4th Harry Potter movie, and this evening I had plans. I thought I'd be able to update before leaving, but my internet was acting up so I wasn't able to do it. It was still acting like crazy when I got home, so I've spent more than an hour trying and waiting for it to work properly, so that I could update. I was tempted to turn off the computer, but I wanted to give you an update today. Finally it seems like it's working. Anyway, I hope you'll like the chapter and thank you to everyone for reading, and an extra special and big thank you to all you who review. :-)

**To amyb:** Since I couldn't reply to your review, I'm just going to reply here. :-) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing - it means so much. :-) I'm so happy you thought the ending was adorable. :-) Well, I don't know how much tension you'll see, but I do hope you'll like what I've written. :-D Thank you so much for telling me, you love my story - that means so much. Oh wow thank you so much for your last comment - you're much too kind. *blush* I'm very flattered and honored you think that. *blush*

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Niles let CC work for the rest of the day without insulting her or throwing any kind of remarks her way. They didn't even banter when he came to announce that Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were home and it was snack time. However, she'd declined joining them for a snack seeing as she had too much to work on. Niles had sighed inwardly at that, but had a few moments later brought the snack to the office along with a cup of herbal tea.

Seeing as CC had so much work to do, Niles had made the request to the children that they'd be as quiet as possible, so that CC had the peace she needed to work. To avoid them being suspicious about his suddenly kind behavior towards CC, he'd told them that their father would want them to respect CC and the work she was doing. Naturally they'd agreed to keep quiet and stay out of her way.

When dinnertime came around Niles came to get her, but she requested to have her dinner in the office, so that she could work at the same time. Once again Niles had sighed inwardly, but had agreed nonetheless bringing her dinner to the office a couple of minutes later.

* * *

Later in the evening CC threw another useless script down on the desk and yawned. She had already read a bunch of scripts without getting anywhere. When she looked at her watch, she was surprised to see that it was nearly 11.45. She'd noticed that Niles had been to the office a few times after taking her dinner plate away, bringing her a cup of herbal tea and later a bottle of water and a fruit salad and cookies.

She hadn't taken any notice of him when he'd brought it to her, being too engrossed in the scripts. But when she'd gotten off the green leather couch to grab a new script from the desk and noticed the food and beverages next to the scripts, she knew it could only have been him bringing that to her. And it had made her smile.

Deciding it was time to go home she packed her things together and walked out of the office. Not thinking anyone would still be up at this hour, she was surprised to find Niles watching TV in the living room with Chester by his side.

When he heard her enter, he turned off the TV and then looked up at her with a small smile on his face.

"Found anything worth using?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Like I said, it's crap." He stood up.

"Hopefully, you'll have better luck tomorrow." She sighed.

"I better. I have plans this weekend, which I don't intend on cancelling."

She rubbed her eyes trying to become a bit more awake for the drive home, and didn't notice the saddened look on Niles' face when she'd said she had plans for the weekend. Despite what she'd said at the wedding, he feared she had a date. However, when she looked at him again, he quickly offered her a small smile.

"Well, then let's hope you find the perfect script tomorrow." She shook her head.

"I doubt it." She sighed again. "Well, I should get home. Come here, Chester."

She picked up her dog giving it a scratch on the head and then started walking towards the door. Niles stepped in front of her and opened the door for her.

"See you tomorrow for breakfast?" She nodded.

"Yes, but I think I'll have it in the office, if you don't mind. With the way things are, I'm sure I'll be reading scripts all day, so I should get started on that as soon as I get here."

"I'll be sure to get the office ready for you to have breakfast there, as soon as you arrive." She was about to smile but ended up yawning instead.

"Thanks. See you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

After watching her leave and closing the door, Niles sighed at how she was already working too hard. Knowing he couldn't stop her and that it was part, of who she was, which he also loved, he headed back to the office to tidy up, so that it was already prepared for when CC would arrive the next day.

* * *

From the minute CC walked into the office at the Sheffield's mansion the next morning, she was hard at work.

She spent the entire day in the office, only leaving when she needed to go to the bathroom. She even stayed in the office during snack time and dinner.

Once again Niles brought her food and drinks throughout the day, and once again CC didn't even sense him when he was in the office. It was only when she got off the couch to get a new script from the desk, or when she walked back into the office from having read a script on the terrace that she noticed the food and drinks waiting for her on the desk.

Throughout the day when her hunger had gotten to be too much for her to handle, she had intended to find Niles to ask for something to eat. But then she'd discovered the food already waiting for her and she'd been surprised every time. And surprised too, to find that she was having one of her favorite dishes for lunch and dinner.

It was like he could read her mind of what she was in the mood for.

Whenever she was in the mood for fruit, she would find a fruit salad waiting for her on the desk, whenever she was in the mood for a little healthy snack she'd find a plate of carrot, cucumber, and celery sticks, and whenever she was in the mood for cookies, she'd find her favorite cookies waiting for her. And she could tell they were freshly baked too.

It was the same with her beverages. Whenever she wanted a cup of coffee, she'd notice the thermos with a fresh pot of coffee, when she needed a bit of sugar she'd find a soda waiting for her or Niles' homemade iced-tea, and when she needed water she'd find a cold bottle ready for her to drink.

She had every intention of thanking him for all of it, but every time she planned to go looking for him, she was reminded that she had the difficult task of finding the right script with very little time to spare for anything else. With not having noticed his presence in the office, she hadn't been able to thank him then as she'd planned on, and in the evening when she went home just before midnight, she was too tired to remember to thank him.

* * *

The next day just shortly before noon Niles was in the kitchen about to start putting together a cheesecake when the doorbell rang. He shook his head in confusion as to who could be stopping by, but went to open the door.

When he reached the front door and could see, who was on the other side, he rolled his eyes and wondered if Sylvia had such a keen sense of smell that she could smell, he was about to make a cheesecake before he'd even started mixing the ingredients together.

However, when he opened the door he smiled as Sylvia and Yetta walked through the door.

"Hello, Sylvia. Hello, Yetta. And may I ask what brings you by? You do realize that your daughter and son-in-law are still on their honeymoon and won't be back for another two and a half weeks."

"Yes, I know, but we came to visit with the children. Now that I'm their grandmother, I feel it's important that I spend more time with them to teach them the ways of life."

Niles looked at her like she'd grown an extra head at how she was speaking like she'd suddenly adapted a higher social status in life. He knew she talked like that whenever she pretended to be classier than she was, but it made no sense now seeing as there was no one but the three of them there.

"She might be here to see the kids, but she also came for a free meal."

As Sylvia swatted Yetta's arm for her comment, Niles chuckled slightly. She might be senile most of the time, but when she wasn't Yetta always went straight to the point.

"Ma, that's not true." She then turned to look at Niles and flashed him her big eyes in an attempt to get him to make them lunch. "Of course, now that we're here and it's nearly lunchtime, we might as well stay and eat." He gave her a smirk, so she quickly added an afterthought. "Eat with the children, of course." Niles raised an eyebrow at her still with the smirk plastered on his face.

"Mmhmm." When she was still flashing him a big smile and those eyes, he knew he'd better get rid of them quickly, or else they'd end up staying all day, and he'd end up cooking more than just lunch for them. "There's just one problem with that. The children aren't here. They're in school and won't be back for hours." Sylvia shrugged.

"We have time. We'll wait for them."

When Sylvia took a few steps further into the mansion, Niles quickly took a couple of long strides to get in front of her and effectively stopping her path. He quickly smiled at her seeing her confused expression, and then lied through his teeth.

"Normally, I'd love for you to stay, and I'd gladly cook for you. But today isn't such a good day."

"Why not?" This time he answered her honestly.

"Miss Babcock is here working on a benefit that she and Mr. Sheffield are taking part in. She has a lot of work ahead of her, and requires peace and quiet to work in." Sylvia was about to open her mouth to protest, but never got the chance. "It's what Mr. Sheffield would want, so I think it's best to go along with his wishes." Sylvia shrugged at first but then nodded.

"I guess it's the decent thing to do." She smiled her big smile at him once again. "I don't suppose you have anything eatable here? Like a nice big cake or a roast?" He felt the urge to roll his eyes, but shook his head instead.

"No, I'm afraid that I don't." She pouted. Figuring he'd better get them on their way, he went back to the door and opened it for them. "I'll tell the children you stopped by. And seeing as their vacation starts today, I'll see if I can't talk them into visiting you."

They turned around and walked towards the door. When Sylvia was nearly out the door she turned around to look at him.

"You do that, and then see if you can't convince them to bring a cake."

"And I suppose you'd want me to bake that?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. With my blood sugar, I can't afford to eat anything that's not properly made." This time he rolled his eyes but then nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. You ladies have a nice day."

"You too, Niles."

He saw them off wanting to make sure, they left. When he was back inside, he groaned out loud and sighed but then smiled that he'd been successful in getting them out of the house. It wasn't that he really minded them, but he didn't want anything or anyone disturbing CC when she was so busy and stressed out.

With CC in mind he left for the kitchen to prepare the cheesecake and then lunch.

* * *

When Niles walked into the office forty-five minutes later with lunch, CC tossed a script on the desk and took a new one from the pile.

"I take it that script was crap too?" She turned around and nodded at him.

"Yup."

"Well, seems I came at the perfect time. Lunch is served."

"You can just put it down on the desk."

When she was on her way back to the couch already having her head in the new script, Niles shook his head and headed for the terrace.

"Not a chance. You're having your lunch on the terrace."

She looked up at him and saw that he was already opening the doors to the terrace. From pure exhaustion she got mad and snapped at him.

"I don't have the luxury to be able to sit down and eat my lunch and listen to the little birdies chirping. I have work, to do."

Knowing she wasn't mad at him but that it was merely the stress getting to her, he didn't let her outburst get to him.

"The fresh air will do you good. Besides, you can go over another script while you eat." She sighed and nodded knowing he had a point.

"I suppose, you're right."

He gave her a small smile and a nod.

"Good."

"Who was at the door?"

"Sylvia and Yetta. Sylvia gave a flimsy excuse about wanting to spend more time with the children, and thought she could get a free meal in the process."

"And you were actually able to get rid of them?" He gave her his impish grin.

"You'd be surprised at what I'm capable of." He finished placing the food on the table. "Here you are." When she was seated at the table, she looked at the food in surprise seeing as he once again had made her some of her favorite foods. "Enjoy your lunch."

Realizing she'd been an ass to him, she called out to him as he was nearly inside again.

"Niles." He turned around and noticed her rub a hand over her tired eyes before looking at him again. "Look, I…"

She stopped talking when she saw him shaking his head, and smiling gently at her.

He knew she was about to apologize to him for her behavior, but he felt it wasn't necessary.

"It's quite alright, Miss Babcock." She gave him a tired smile and gave him a nod in gratitude. "Now eat up." She nodded and he left.

* * *

For the rest of the day CC stayed in the office and was again surprised but happy seeing that Niles had brought her some of her favorite dishes and drinks once again throughout the day.

Looking at her watch and seeing it was nearly midnight, she decided it was time to go home. As she gathered her things she picked up a pile of scripts intending to go through them during the weekend. She knew she'd have to, if she was to find a scene and have everything done in time.

When she walked into the living room she saw that Niles, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were there watching TV. It even seemed like Chester was paying attention to the screen. Gracie looked up at her when she heard her enter.

"Are you going home, Miss Babcock?"

"Yes. I need to get some sleep."

Not having insulted her for the last couple of days, Niles couldn't resist any longer.

"Sleep? But I thought your kind didn't sleep at night."

She gave him half a glare being too tired to do anything else. But on the inside she was happy, having missed their usual banter the last couple of days, though she'd been grateful for the peace and quiet.

"Have you found the right scene yet?" CC took her eyes off of Niles and looked at Maggie.

"No. That's why I'm taking a bunch of scripts home with me."

"Well, I hope you find one in one of those scripts." CC smiled back at her.

"Thanks, Maggie. So are you enjoying your vacation so far even though it's just started?" Brighton nodded.

"Yep. And it's going to be great sleeping in tomorrow." Maggie rolled her eyes at him.

"You'd be able to do that anyway, you Pinhead. It's Saturday."

"Hey, don't take the joy away from me." She gave Brighton a mocking sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Brighton. I should've realized you have so little joy in your life as it is." He smirked at her.

"Yes, you should've realized it. Especially, since you have so little joy in your life too." Maggie groaned.

"Shut up, Brighton!"

Niles shook his head and rolled his eyes at them.

"I can't believe you're having virtually the same discussion as last Friday." Brighton smirked at him.

"Be careful what you say, Niles. You do remember how that conversation went. So do you really want to go down that road again, and reminisce about what was said about you?" He rolled his eyes while the rest let out a small chuckle.

"No, thank you." Brighton smirked triumphantly.

"Didn't think so."

"And I think that's my cue to leave."

CC looked at Chester and then to the pile of scripts in her arms. She tried to adjust the scripts, so that she could get a hold of Chester too. But it didn't seem to work.

When she'd tried for a while, Niles decided to help her out. But as not to give himself away in front of the children that he was being nice to her, he feigned annoyance.

"Oh stop that. Watching you try to balance everything is giving me a headache. Here, I'll help." She rolled her eyes at him but was grateful for the help. Thinking he'd take some of the scripts off her hands, she was about to hold them out to him. However, he had anticipated her move, so instead he reached out for Chester. "Come here, Chester, it's time to go home."

He picked up the dog, and then looked at CC with a big smirk plastered on his face. He was glad to see her glaring back at him.

"Gee thanks." He gave her an overly happy smile.

"Oh my pleasure."

The children grinned from watching their antics, but tried to stifle them enough to be able to say goodnight to CC.

"Goodnight, Miss Babcock."

"Have a nice weekend." She rolled her eyes at them seeing they were still grinning, but couldn't prevent the smile on her lips.

"Thanks. You have a nice weekend too."

"Bye."

They walked towards the door and Niles got Chester leash from the closet. Seconds later, they stood outside by her car: Niles waited for her to get her keys out of her bag knowing full well, she couldn't with all the scripts in her hands. Hearing him let out a chuckle, she glared at him.

"You know, you can put Chester down and give me a hand."

He let out another chuckle and then nodded his head.

"Oh alright then."

He put the dog on the ground and took a bunch of the scripts off her hands while she got her keys out. Once she'd done that, she unlocked the car and opened the door to the passenger's seat. Chester got in and she put her bag next to him. She then put the rest of the scripts, she'd been holding, in the backseat and left the door open for Niles to do the same and then closed the door when he was done.

"I'll see you on Monday, Niles." He nodded.

"Yes, see you then."

"Bye."

He watched her drive off and hoped that she'd take good care of herself, and that the plans she had, didn't involve a date with a man.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all. :-) It's Tuesday again, which means it's time for another chapter. Luckily my computer is working great right now - woohoo. :-D I've noticed that this is the longest chapter so far according to the word count - I hope that's okay. :-D Just to warn you right now, next week's chapter is even longer :-D - it's also my favorite chapter so far - hope you'll like it too. :-) But enough about next week's chapter, since this week's chapter awaits you. Of course, you could be skipping this little note of mine in which case I'm rabbling on unnecessarily. :-D Oh well. Hope you enjoy the chapter, and thank you for reading and for all your lovely reviews. :-)

**To amyb:** You're welcome and it's me who's grateful to you for reviewing. I also send out replies to the ones, who review, but since I couldn't reply to your review, I could only reply at the start of the chapter. :-) I'm so thrilled to hear you love my story - thank you so very much and it means so much. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 11**

For Niles the weekend seemed to drag on. On top of being worried that CC was exhausting herself, his whole body was also tense from not knowing if she'd been on a date. He couldn't wait for Monday to come around to see, if she'd let it slip what had been going on. But at the same time he dreaded her telling him, she'd had date.

Compared to the previous weekend, he'd been able to keep himself quite busy as Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie had all had friends over during the weekend, but never at the same time. Maggie and Brighton had also been out of the house Saturday evening, and he'd been glad that he'd had Gracie to keep him company.

* * *

Monday morning Niles got up a bit earlier than usual not being able to stay in bed any longer. He went for a walk thinking it would do him good, and he did feel a bit more refreshed and relaxed, when he returned.

Knowing that the children would sleep in but that CC would be at the mansion at the usual time, he started preparing breakfast for the two of them.

As predicted, CC walked into the kitchen with Chester in tow right on time.

When he noticed how tired she looked, he felt a strong urge to pull her into a hug. However, he decided that it would probably be best to give her a cup of coffee and throw a zinger her way.

"Good morning, Sir. I see you didn't have time to shave this morning. Are you trying to see how you'll look with a beard, or was it simply just a rough weekend of gambling, boozing, and trying to pick up a woman at the nearest street corner?" At seeing her glare at him, he knew that he'd been successful in bringing out the fire in her and making her feel more awake. He smirked at her at first but then chuckled softly and then smiled. "Where do you want me to serve you breakfast?"

She sighed being too tired to come up with a comeback to his insult.

"Office." He nodded and sighed without her noticing, feeling she had yet another long workday ahead of her.

"Any luck with finding a scene for the benefit?" She shook her head.

"No. But I also only had the time to read through a handful of the scripts."

Niles knew that her lack of time to read through the scripts had to do with her plans. Not wanting to seem too eager to know about her plans, he responded while he poured her a cup of coffee keeping his eyes on the task at hand.

"Oh?"

"I had some contracts I had to go through Saturday, and yesterday I spent nearly the entire day with DD. I probably should've cancelled my plans with her, but I couldn't get myself to do it. Or rather I wouldn't."

At hearing her words he let go of the breath, he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well, it probably did you more good than you realize. Hopefully with the break during the weekend, you're able to find a good scene today." She merely shrugged.

"Yeah, we'll see." She looked at the door to the dining room. "Where are the children? Shouldn't they be up by now?"

"They started their vacation, remember?" She nodded remembering now.

"Oh yeah that's right."

"They'll be up eventually. I just don't know when that'll be. They did talk about going to the mall, so I know they won't be sleeping the day away. But you can rest assured that they'll be quiet when they're here. You won't be bothered."

"They're allowed to be as noisy as they want. It's their home after all. I know they're not small children anymore, but still they should be able to roam around the house freely as much as they want. I guess, I could really also go through the scripts at home." Fear gripped him for a moment dreading that she'd stop coming to the house. "But, the scripts are here, so no point in bringing them to my place only to have to bring them back again. And there are a lot more things available here for the work process with the play. I just think it's easier to stay here."

"Of course, it is, and the children know that." He handed her the cup of coffee. "Here." She nodded and smiled.

"Well, I should get to work."

"I'll bring your breakfast right in."

"Thanks." He merely gave her a smile and a nod.

When she'd left Niles squatted down in front of Chester and padded the dog on its head.

"What are we going to do about her, hmm? We better hope she finds a scene fast, because she's working too hard." When Chester let out a small bark, Niles chuckled. "Glad you agree." He gave him another pad. "Well, better give the Ice Queen her food, and then I'll get yours." Chester let out another bark, and Niles went back to work.

* * *

Throughout the day Niles kept himself busy with cleaning and doing the laundry as well as bringing CC what she needed to eat and drink.

In the late afternoon he was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie came home from the mall.

"Hey, Niles." He looked at them and smiled.

"Hello."

Maggie and Gracie went to the fridge to get themselves a bottle of water, while Brighton closed the door and then looked at Niles.

"What's for dinner?"

Niles looked at him chuckling and shook his head at his question, but smiled.

"Roast beef, baked potatoes, and grilled vegetables. How was the mall?"

"It was good. We actually ran into some friends, who invited us to Hamptons for the weekend. Well until Monday afternoon really." Niles arched an eyebrow at them with an amused look.

"I see. No doubt you'd want to go." Brighton snapped his fingers.

"Right on the money as always, Niles, and thank you for letting us go."

Maggie and Gracie rolled their eyes at Brighton while he tried to make a quick dash for the stairs. Niles shook his head and chuckled.

"Not so fast, Brighton." Brighton sighed and came back. "I need to know more about this than you just wanting to go."

"You know the Sawyers." Niles nodded at Maggie. "Well, they're going to the Hamptons for the weekend, and since they know Dad and Fran are on their honeymoon, they asked if we wanted to join them."

"But naturally, we said we'd have to talk it over with you first." He now nodded at Gracie but then shrugged.

"The Sawyers are responsible, I know that. But I'm not entirely sure seeing as it's the Hamptons, and it's without your parents' permission. Besides, you might be a bit too young, and they don't have children your age."

"They have relatives and friends staying for the weekend too, so there'll be kids there my age." Maggie nodded.

"Yeah and there'll be plenty of grownups too."

"But Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer and the rest, who are their age, will be going to a party Saturday night, so we'll be home alone with the other young ones. There'll be a get-together at the house and people will be invited, but it'll still be a quiet affair. And there'll be people there Maggie's age and a bit older, so we're not left without anyone being responsible for making sure everything will be alright."

Brighton gaped and then shook his head.

"That's just great, Gracie. Now he'll never let us go." He sighed. "And here I planned on having a girl on each arm during the entire weekend. I can just kiss that dream goodbye."

Niles, Maggie, and Gracie looked at each other and tried their best to hold back their laughter, and their insults.

"But, Brighton, it's best to be honest."

Niles cleared his throat to get rid of the laughter that was nearly bursting out of him.

"Your sister is right. But I'll tell you what." They all looked at him hopeful. "I'll talk it over with the Sawyers and then give you my decision. How does that sound?" Both Maggie and Gracie smiled at him.

"It sounds great."

"Yeah and thanks, Niles."

"I wholeheartedly agree with my sisters. And may I also add that you're looking particula…"

"Sucking up to me won't make one bit of difference." Niles smirked and Brighton nodded.

"Right. I knew that. But just one more thing." Niles rolled his eyes, but nodded for Brighton to continue. "If you let us go, you'll have the entire house to yourself. No interruptions and no one but you to cook and clean for. Just think about it."

"I'll try."

"Great."

Maggie and Gracie shook their heads at their brother.

"We'll leave you alone."

"I'll call you when dinner is ready."

After they'd left the kitchen, Niles chuckled to himself and then went back to preparing dinner.

* * *

When Niles, Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie were sitting down to eat, Niles told them that he'd talked to the Sawyers and that they could go to the Hamptons with them. However, in order to go they had to spend a day with Sylvia and Yetta before going to the Hamptons, so that they didn't stop by the mansion while they were away. They had agreed to that seeing as they really wanted to go to the Hamptons. After dinner they'd called Sylvia and made plans to spend the day together on Thursday.

While they'd enjoyed dinner and each other's company, CC had stayed in the office while eating, so that she could work at the same time. And she'd stayed there until she left just before midnight.

* * *

Tuesday went by pretty much the same way Monday did, which meant that CC stayed in the office working all day. However, the children had stayed home relaxing.

Early in the evening CC left the office to go to the bathroom. She found Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie in the living room watching TV and laughing at what they were watching.

"Sounds like you're having fun."

"We are. But are we making too much noise?"

"Yeah, we can turn the TV down if you want." She shook her head.

"No, you're not making too much noise at all. In fact, I'm not even taking notice of it, in the office. I was just headed to the bathroom and heard you as I walked inhere." She smiled at them and continued on to the bathroom.

CC came back a few minutes later and started heading back for the office again, when Gracie stopped her.

"How's the search for a scene coming? Any luck yet?"

She turned around and shook her head.

"No, unfortunately not. I have a few scenes picked out that have very, very little potential, so if nothing better comes along, I think I'll have to choose one of them." Maggie smiled at her.

"Well, fingers crossed that something better comes along then." She smiled back.

"Thank you. So how's your vacation going so far?" Brighton shrugged.

"It's okay, but it'll be better this weekend."

"Oh?"

"We're going to the Hamptons with some friends. We'll be staying until Monday afternoon."

"That sounds nice. Have a great trip."

"Thank you." Brighton and Maggie nodded in agreement with Gracie.

"And good luck with finding the right scene." CC smiled back.

"Thanks. Speaking of finding the right scene, I better get back to work." She smiled at them again and then left the living room.

When she had left the living room and Gracie was sure that CC couldn't hear them, she turned and looked at her siblings.

"See, I told you that Miss Babcock is changing." Both Maggie and Brighton nodded.

"Yes, you did. I must admit it's nice."

"Yeah, it really is."

With one more glance towards the office they went back to watching TV.

* * *

CC left the mansion around the same time as on the other nights since working on the benefit, and she arrived just as early the next morning as she'd done since then too.

The day passed in the same fashion as the other days, but knowing that they'd be spending the next day with Sylvia and Yetta, the children went to bed early.

Niles stayed up not wanting to go to bed seeing as CC was still there. He watched TV to keep himself busy, but finally turned it off when there was nothing worth watching. Having no idea what time it was, he looked at his watch and was surprised to see it was nearly 1.00. Knowing CC had left around midnight the other nights, he decided to make up the guestroom for her, not wanting her to drive home seeing as she'd probably be even more tired by the time she wanted to leave.

When he came back downstairs, he was happy to see that Chester was still on the couch. Being thrilled to know that she hadn't left while he'd been gone, he sat back down next to the dog and started to read the book he'd brought with him.

After a while Niles had a hard time keeping his eyes open. He put the book down and rubbed his eyes before looking at his watch to see what time it was. His eyes nearly went out of his head for a second as he realized it was 3.11. He shook his head and thought it was best to see how CC was doing, since it was so late.

He knocked softly on the door to the office, but when he got no answer he walked in. His breath nearly got caught in his throat when he saw her sleeping on the couch with a script in her hands. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to tug the loose strand of hair behind her ear, wanted to caress her cheek, and kiss her on the forehead. But thinking that any of those actions might cause her to wake up and yell at him, he opted for gently shaking her shoulder to wake her.

"Miss Babcock. Miss Babcock, wake up." She let out a sleepy groan. Knowing he was close to waking her, he tried again. "Come on, Miss Babcock, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes started to flutter open and she looked confusedly out into the room before her eyes landed on Niles.

"Niles?"

"Yes, it's me. Time to wake up and go to bed."

She started to rub her eyes and then sat up on the couch.

"What time is it?" He looked at his watch.

"3.14." She stared at him in shock.

"3.14?" He nodded. "Oh god, I can't believe it's that late. I don't even know when I fell aslee…..wait an minute." She looked at him and he gave her a confused look. "Why are you not in bed? You haven't even gone to bed?" She gestured to the suit he was still wearing.

Even though he was working less, he still felt it was most appropriate to wear his regular work outfit in case anyone important showed up at the door, who needed to get in touch with Maxwell. Not really knowing how to respond seeing as CC was giving him an odd look, he merely shrugged.

"Well, you were still up. I couldn't very well go to bed in case you needed something. I'm still the butler." She rolled her eyes as much as she could given how tired, she was.

"You're not my butler, Niles. And staying up this late goes well above and beyond of what's expected of a butler."

He felt a bit trapped under her quizzical stare, but decided to try his best to divert her curiosity.

"Mr. Sheffield sometimes calls my room at all hours of the night just to get me to make him a simple cup of tea, so this really isn't much different."

He quickly started to pick up the scripts that had fallen on the floor in order to keep himself busy, and to avoid her stare. Being too tired to try and make sense of him staying up, she merely shook her head.

"I guess I better head home."

"You're staying here tonight. I made up the guestroom for you over two hours ago."

He picked up the last script and looked up to see, she was giving him that stare again.

"Two hours ago?"

Standing up he turned around to place the scripts on the desk, and to buy himself some time to come up with a good answer that wouldn't lead her to ask more questions.

"Yes well, when I realized it was nearly 1.00, and that it meant you hadn't left around midnight, like you've done on the other nights, I thought it would be best if you stayed here instead of driving home." He turned around and smirked at her. "Besides, it's safer this way. Even though you're quite a scary creature, there are weirdoes out there, who'll take a whack at anyone." When she rolled her eyes at him and looked annoyed, he knew he'd been successful.

"Fine, I'll stay here then." He noticed her rubbing her temples and got a little concerned.

"Are you feeling alright? Is there anything, I can get you?"

"An aspirin wouldn't be so bad right now. I have a bit of a headache."

"I'll get that for you. You just go on up to the guestroom."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He quickly went to retrieve the water and aspirin from the kitchen and made it to the guestroom in no time. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She took the pill and took a good swig from the water bottle. Then she shook her head and sighed. "I just realized that I have nothing to sleep in."

Niles wanted to suggest that she could just sleep in the nude, but decided it was probably not the right suggestion after all. Not wanting to think of her naked in front of her in case it caused that oh so familiar stirring in his lower region, he quickly came up with a different suggestion.

"Well, I must admit I'm not too fond of going through Mrs. Sheffield's nightgowns and nightwear." CC chuckled.

"I don't think I would be too comfortable in anything she has, nor would I really want to sleep in a leopard looking pajamas." Niles chuckled too.

"In that case, all I think I can offer is something of mine to wear." She looked at him stunned, so he quickly covered. "Only because it wouldn't be appropriate for you to wear something of Mr. Sheffield's." She nodded.

"No, of course."

"So you're fine with borrowing something of mine?"

"Yes, absolutely." Now it was his time to look at her stunned, so she quickly covered. "I mean, it's not like I have any other choice. It's not like I can sleep in the shirt, I'm wearing." He nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. So anything particular I can offer you? I have a t-shirt, a pajamas shirt, a tank top."

"A pajamas shirt is just fine." He nodded.

"Do you want the pajamas pants as well?" She shook her head.

"No, it's warm so the shirt will be just fine."

"Okay then. I'll go and get it."

"Then I'll just go and brush my teeth then, seeing as I have a spare toothbrush here." He nodded and left.

On the way to his bedroom Niles didn't have any doubts about which pajamas shirt, he was going to give to CC. She was going to sleep in his favorite, the baby blue one with the white stripes. Not only was it his favorite, but it was his best one as well.

Moments later he found himself on his way back to the guestroom. CC came out of the bathroom from across the guestroom at the same time as Niles came back.

"Here we are." He handed the pajamas shirt to her, and she felt the soft material against her fingers. It made her smile.

"Thank you."

"What time do you want me to wake you in the morning?"

"I have a meeting at 1.00, so I guess..." She gave it some thought. "At 11.00. I'll need to go home to shower and change." He gave her his lopsided grin.

"At 11.00 it is then. Goodnight, CaCa." She gave him a tired smile in return.

"Goodnight, Hazel."

When Niles was under the covers and picked up his alarm clock, he groaned realizing he wouldn't be getting many hours of sleep. The children were heading out early to spend the day with Sylvia and Yetta, and because he'd promised to make Sylvia a cake, he knew he'd be getting up a lot sooner than usual in order to make it. He quickly set the alarm wanting to sleep as much as possible in the less than three hours that was available to him.

* * *

At 11.00 on the dot the next morning Niles stood outside the guestroom. He leaned in to see if he could hear whether or not CC was up yet. When he couldn't hear anything, he quietly opened the door. What he saw, when he opened the door fully, made his jaw fall to the floor.

CC was only half covered by the sheet, leaving her leg closets to him completely exposed. He couldn't tear his eyes of her naked, long leg that looked so perfect. However, as his eyes travelled up her leg, he noticed that his pajamas shirt was not tucked all the way down, also leaving her stomach slightly exposed giving him a nice view.

He swallowed hard and quickly closed the door again fearing how his body would start to react, if he looked at her too long. But he also feared how CC would react, if she woke up to find him ogling her.

After taking a few calming breaths and knowing he was alright again, he decided to only knock on the door. Also knowing how she felt of her own appearance, he knew that she probably wouldn't feel comfortable, if he walked into the room to wake her up, since she wasn't completely covered by the sheet.

"Miss Babcock, it's time to wake up." Not getting a response he decided to knock again and then this time, he slightly opened the door so that she could hear him better. But he made sure to keep his back turned away from her as to not make her uncomfortable. "Miss Babcock, are you awake?"

CC woke up slowly being too tired at first to know what was going on. But when her eyes caught the slightly opened door and she spotted Niles, and then felt the cool air hitting her naked leg, she quickly pulled the sheet over herself and all the up to her neck. Being embarrassed about her body she didn't want Niles to see her like this, but was relieved when she realized that his back was turned to her.

"Um yeah, I'm awake."

"Good. I've made you something to eat, so you can just come down when you're ready."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a little while."

He closed the door and she fell back against the pillow relaxing for a few moments before getting out of bed.

* * *

CC came down to the kitchen a couple of minutes later dressed in her outfit from the day before.

Niles looked at her in amazement at how she could look so stunning after just getting out of bed, and without having showered, but merely having run a brush through her hair.

"Well, I'll just grab Chester and the scripts from the office, so that I can be off."

"Not so fast. I made you breakfast, or brunch really at this hour, and you're going to eat it." She rolled her eyes.

"I'll eat a piece of toast on my way out."

"Oh no, you won't. You're going to sit down and eat like a civilized person. I'm not having you leave crumbs allover the house. It's not like you'll be here to lick them up like a good little doggie." She glared at him but he merely smirked in return. "Now sit down and eat. You'll have plenty of time to go home and get ready in time for your meeting." She rolled her eyes knowing he wouldn't back down.

"Fine, have it your way."

She sat down to eat as he got the coffee.

"Oh and speaking of dogs, I walked Chester already."

"Thanks." He shrugged as he poured coffee into her mug.

"It was part of the deal, we made."

"Yeah, I know, but still it's ni…..do I smell cake? Have you been baking?"

He walked back with the coffee to get himself a cup.

"Yes. The children are spending the day with Sylvia and Yetta, and I'd promised Sylvia to make a cake." She turned in her seat and looked at him incredulously.

"So you made the cake this morning?" He nodded. "When did the kids leave?"

"8.30." Her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"But you didn't go to bed until after 3.30. When did you get up?"

"6.30."

"That means you barely got three hours of sleep." He nodded.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you make the cake yesterday?"

"I have my standards. I'm not about to hand something off that's a day old."

"But it's Sylvia. She'll eat anything. You could've slept another hour or more." He shook his head, shrugged, and avoided her eyes.

"Even so, I strive to be the best that I can be. Besides, I have the house to myself, so I can go back to sleep when you leave." She wanted to apologize for even though she was still extremely tired, she felt like she'd hurt his feelings. However, she never got the chance. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your breakfast."

She merely nodded as he left the kitchen. When he was gone she sighed at how she was never able to do anything right, and knowing that he'd then never look her way.

* * *

Almost twenty minutes later CC walked into the living room with a stack of scripts in her arms. Chester was on the floor and already had his leash on. Niles was sitting on the couch reading the paper, and looked up when she entered.

"Well, I'm off." He stood up and gestured to the scripts.

"How's the search going?"

"I've narrowed it down to a couple of scenes, but in reality they're just as crappy as all the other scripts, I've read. But seeing as today's Thursday, and I need to be finished by Monday, I don't really have a choice but to use one of them." She sighed. "But I've been exhausted lately, and don't know if I've given them a fair shot. So I'm taking the scripts home with me to work on for the rest of the week."

"So does that mean you won't be here tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Yes. I thought I might as well stay home and work tomorrow seeing as I'll be at the meeting for a few hours. Besides, maybe a different setting will make the difference."

On the inside he felt sad, but on the outside he smiled at her.

"I hope it will."

"Well, I should be off." He picked up the leash and handed it to her before they both made their way to the front door. "See you Monday." He nodded and smiled.

"Good luck." She smiled at him.

"Thanks. Enjoy your weekend." He nodded.

"You too."

Like the previous weeks, he watched her leave, and when he closed the door he leaned against it sighing heavily. Nearly four days without her if today was counted. Deciding to spend some of that agonizing time keeping busy, so that he wouldn't think of how much he'd miss her, he walked upstairs intending to clean up the guestroom.

However, when he got there, he got a better idea.

He went back to his bedroom to get his alarm clock. He then walked back to the guestroom and stripped down to his boxers. Once he'd done that he picked up the pajamas shirt, CC had used and breathed in her scent before putting it on. He then climbed in bed and set the alarm clock for 3.00, knowing that would give him plenty of time to get up and out of the room before the children got home, since he knew for sure they wouldn't be home until 5.00. They knew that CC had stayed the night, and he knew it would only lead to them asking questions about him sleeping in her bed, if he was caught. When he put the alarm clock back on the nightstand, he got comfortable under the covers and soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep with CC on his mind.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Tuesday to all. :-) Isn't it a glorious day? Well, mine has certainly been glorious. :-D I bought and watched _Snow Cake_ today, which was a really great movie, and I bought another 2 movies with Alan Rickman - what an amazing actor. :-) Well, I won't bore you with details about my day, so I'll just get to the chapter. However, I feel I need to warn you about the chapter, though I've already done that. It's long, so you need to get comfortable before you start reading. :-D It's my favorite chapter so far, and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. And believe me, I enjoyed writing it. :-) And as always thank you for reading and an extra special thank you to all you, who review - they make me smile. :-)

**To amyb:** Thank you for reading and reviewing - it means so much. :-) I'm thrilled you think the chapter was lovely. I'm glad you still loved the chapter even though it was fluffier than the others. Btw what does fluffy mean exactly? Next update is here - hope you'll like it. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

After seeing the children off at 8.30 Friday morning, Niles was a little lost on how to go about his day. He thought about going to the gym seeing as he hadn't been there much since CC started working on the benefit. He'd only gone during the previous weekend when he'd had a bit of time to himself, and during the week he'd used the equipment he had a the house.

However, seeing as it was a beautiful day out, he decided to sit outside reading the paper while enjoying a cup of tea, and then go for a long stroll afterwards.

An hour and forty-five minutes later Niles was standing in front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom, taking a last minute glance at his appearance. He'd changed out of his suit and opted to dress more casual wearing a pair of light grey colored pants and a baby-blue colored polo t-shirt.

Just as he came out of the bathroom he heard the front door open, and then saw CC burst through with a handful of scripts on one arm, an overnight bag in one hand, and Chester in the other hand.

Not having noticed Niles yet, she started calling for him.

"Niles? Niles? Are you here? Niles!" He stepped into her view.

"Right here, Miss Babcock."

She turned to look at him and was stunned for a moment at what she saw. He looked gorgeous, and she noticed that his shirt made his eyes shine even bluer than usual. The shirt fit him quite nicely too, she observed. When she noticed he was looking at her questioningly, she shook her head for a second to clear her mind. But then she got concerned.

"Are you taking the day off?" He gave her his impish grin.

"Not officially. But seeing as the children are in the Hamptons and won't be back until Monday, I had planned on relaxing for the entire weekend, and doing absolutely nothing."

"So you have no particular plans?"

"No. Why?"

"Because, I'm desperate." He arched an eyebrow at her and looked amused.

"That's supposed to be news?" When she gave him a glare, he held up his hands in surrender. "Go on."

She sighed and shook off some of her tiredness.

"I haven't found a suitable scene yet. They all seem so useless and pointless. They seemed that way the first time, I read them, and they seem even more so now. But I don't know if I've been too tired to give them a fair chance. I've made arrangements with actors and need to call those I'll be needing for the scene today, so that we can meet tomorrow and I can give them the script for the scene, and then meet with them again Sunday to rehearse it. I've also made arrangements with a music director to hand him the music for the song, we're supposed to include. And I'm also meeting with a set designer and a costume designer. But so far I've got nothing to give to anyone." Not being used to ask anyone for help on anything, she swallowed her pride and toughness, and looked at him pleadingly and spoke honestly. "I'm at a loss on what to do, and I don't think I can do this on my own, so I could really use your help. Will you help me?"

He just stood there looking stunned. She sounded so vulnerable and desperate for help. It was so out of character for her. He was used to the tough business woman, and loved every part of that, but at the same time he was just as madly in love with this soft, vulnerable side of hers that he always knew she had. And he was glad she was showing it more and more. Not knowing how many other people got to see this side, he felt proud, honored, and privilege that she showed this side to him.

"I'd be glad to help, but I don't exactly have any experience in the field." She rolled her eyes.

"We both know that's bull." His eyes went up in surprise. "You work for a Broadway producer, and see plays all the time, and even though you're not in the business, you have a more than fairly good knowledge of what's a hit and what's trash." He smirked at her.

"That's quite a compliment."

"Yeah well, I'm tired." He chuckled and she gave him a tired smile. "So will you help me?" He nodded and smiled back.

"If you think I can be of assistance, I'll gladly give it a try."

"Thank you."

He took a look at the scripts on her arm, and then noticed her overnight bag for the first time.

"What's with the bag? It looks like, you're staying over."

"I am." He looked at her surprised. "It's just that everything I might need is here. Books, files on previous plays we've done, contacts, and so on. With everything available to me here, I don't see the point in working at home. So I'm sorry if it interferes with your plans, but I can get more work done here." He shook his head.

"It's quite alright."

"Good then let's get started."

"Alright, but let me just run upstairs and change." She looked at him confusedly.

"Why?" He shrugged.

"I just don't think this is appropriate attire." She rolled her eyes again and got annoyed.

"Listen, Bell Hop! I don't have time for you to do your hair, do your nails, do your makeup, and dress up right. So just be a good little puppet and do as I say. Here." She handed him her bag and Chester. "You can carry my bag up later, and for now just give Chester some water and put on some coffee for the two of us. We have a lot of work to do." With that said, she left.

It wasn't until after she'd left the living room that she realized, she'd actually come up with a pretty good insult that he had no comeback for. And that alone made her feel a little less tired.

When Niles was left standing in the hall with Chester, he'd indeed not had a comeback for CC. But it didn't matter to him. The vulnerability and helplessness in her eyes had been replaced with fire, and it had made him happy.

* * *

Nearly fifteen minutes later Niles came into the office carrying a tray.

"Coffee's ready. I brought some scones as well."

"Just put it on the desk."

"We're staying here?"

"Of course. It's where I get the best work done."

"Well, I can see that you've already made yourself comfortable on the couch. So just exactly where am I supposed to sit?"

"Maxwell's chair." He gaped at her.

"I can't use that." She smirked at him.

"Oh but you know you want to." Seeing as he still didn't budge, she rolled her eyes. "Just sit down in the damn chair, Niles. I won't tell Maxwell, and no one's here to tell him either." He groaned in defeat.

"Oh alright."

"Good. I've already laid out some scripts for you to read. Just go straight to the scenes I've marked. There's no time to read through the whole scripts." He nodded.

"Okay."

After pouring both of them a cup of coffee and handing CC a scone, and taking one for himself as well, he got comfortable in the chair and started reading. CC got comfortable as well and started reading over some of the other scripts one more time.

* * *

Nearly six hours later Niles threw the last script down on the desk and started to rub his eyes and his temples. They hadn't talked about the scripts during the day, so when CC heard him throw down the script, she looked at him expectantly.

"Well?" He looked at her and shook his head.

"You were right. They're all crap."

"I knew it. What the hell am I going to do now? I've failed everyone I've made plans with this weekend, and I've embarrassed Sheffield-Babcock Productions. We'll be the laughing stock in the Broadway community, if I decide to use one of the scenes from one of these scripts at the benefit." She leaned forward resting her elbows on her knees, and then put her head in her hands. "I'm such a loser."

He hated seeing her so devastated, and decided to try his best to cheer her up. He got out of the chair and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Miss Babcock, you're not a loser. Far from it, in fact." She still didn't look up. "Look, we'll go over the scenes again, and I'm sure we'll be able to find one that's suitable." She looked up at him.

"But, Niles, you said it yourself that they're crap. Do you honestly think that Maxwell and I will be able to show our faces in the Broadway community again, if we decide to do one of these scenes?" He sighed and answered her honestly knowing that she needed that.

"No."

"Exactly. There are going to be important people at the benefit, and these people could be potential future backers. If we do one of these scenes, Maxwell and I might as well kiss our careers goodbye, because no one would ever want to do business with us again." She put her head back in her hands. "But with the scripts available to me, I have no other choice. Bye-bye career."

He knew she was right. If she put on one of the scenes at the benefit, she and Maxwell would be laughed at. And seeing as she'd be doing all the work, Maxwell would have her to blame for the downfall of their production company. Seeing as he didn't want either of them to lose their careers, he was only left with one choice.

"Um, Miss Babcock, I might have a solution." She looked up at him again.

"And what would that be?"

"A friend of mine has given me a script that he's written. He knows that I work for Mr. Sheffield, and so he's given me his script hoping that I would give it to Mr. Sheffield."

"Yeah so?"

"Well, I've read the script and it's good. Or at least I think it's rather good." He shrugged not feeling too comfortable under that quizzical stare. "Or at least better than what I've read today. If you want I can go and get the script. It's a musical and it comes with sheet music and everything." She sighed and nodded.

"Sure go get it. I guess it can't be worse than all the plays I've spent the last couple of days reading. And if you say it's good, it must be." He beamed with pride of her compliment, which went unnoticed by her seeing as she had her head back in her hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here. It's not like I have anywhere else to go." He chuckled softly and left in a hurry.

* * *

When he got to his room, he went to the back of his closet and took out the script from its well hidden hiding place. Ever since Fran had been to his room that time when she thought he was a murderer, he'd decided to keep his most prized possessions well hidden. And this script was no exception.

The fact was that it wasn't a friend of Niles', who had written the play and the music. It was Niles himself. When CC had gone to The Place, he suddenly found himself with a lot of time on his hands, and a lot of emotions inside of him. Although, he'd still kept busy with work and also gone to see her, as often as he could, he'd also poured all that emotion along with his frustrations into a new play.

He'd had some of the ideas for the play running around in his mind for years, but he'd never before been able to put them into words or print. However, with CC away everything he felt had slowly but steadily formed into a play. That even included the music. He'd written the songs with the aid of the piano in the living room. But seeing as he could only use that whenever he was completely alone, he'd also gone to a bar, where he knew the owner, and borrowed the piano in the backroom. He didn't know if the play contained enough songs, but he was pleased with what he'd come up with, and one song was especially dear to his heart.

However, not knowing if CC would even like the play, he wasn't too bothered with not being sure if the play was fully completed. If she did like the play and decided to do one of the scenes, he was sure there would be at least one scene with a song in there that would be suitable. With that confidence in mind, he went back to the office.

* * *

She was still sitting on the couch looking devastated when he got back to the office. So without any further fanfare, he handed her the script.

"Here."

When she looked at him and saw the script, he was holding out for her to take, she was rather surprised by how professional, it looked. Some of the other scripts, she'd looked through, looked as if they were written by small children. Not only were the scripts thin with very few acts and scenes, but the content of the scripts were downright ridiculous. It was the same with the music. Most of it didn't even rhyme.

She stood up and took the script from him, quickly snapping into action.

"Thanks. Now I don't mean to be rude, but get out." He looked at her incredulously.

"What?"

"I need peace and quiet to read a new script, and I can't do that with you here. I'm sure you're anxious to know what I think of your friend's play, but you're just going to have to give me time alone to read it. I'll come find you when I'm done."

He sighed knowing he had no choice. But on the other hand he was also relieved that she didn't want him in the room. He didn't think he would be able to sit quietly by, and if he couldn't he might give himself away, and she'd know or at least suspect that he'd written the play.

"Alright I'll leave you to it. I'll most likely be in the living room."

"Then I'll come there first when I'm done. Bye-bye." He did, however, roll his eyes at that last comment but complied with her wishes.

* * *

Niles had started out by sitting down on the couch watching TV, but with nothing good on, he quickly turned it off again. He then decided to take Chester for a walk knowing that CC would still be in the office for a long time. But being too nervous about CC liking his play, the walk had been a short one. When he got back, he started pacing around the living room, but eventually that got to be too much for him as well. He then went upstairs with CC's bag and got the guestroom ready for her, but that didn't take long and he soon found himself in the living room again. Deciding he'd end up driving himself crazy if he did nothing, he ended up finding his feather duster and started to dust in the living room.

Nearly two hours after leaving the office, Niles was once again sitting down on the couch in the living room having had enough of dusting. And to his luck CC walked out of the office a few minutes later.

He sighed in relief when he heard the door open and got up off the couch. But when he saw her looking like she wanted to tear his head off, he got scared and nervous that she hated his play. With the way she looked, he wouldn't be surprised if she thought he was out to pull a prank on her by giving her a lousy script and saying it was good.

He swallowed the lump in his throat to get his nerves in check before he dared to talk to her.

"So what did you think of the play? Did you like it?"

She was in his face by now and anger seethed from her lips.

"Like it? Like it? LIKE IT? You want to know if I _LIKED_ the play?" She started to hit him with the script, and he brought his arms up to shield his body. "No, you Idiot, I didn't like the play. I _LOVED_ it." She hit him a few more times for good measure while he stared wide eyed at her.

"Well, if you love the play, why are you hitting me?" She gave him one final smack with the script.

"Because for over a week I've been reading crappy plays with horrible content and lousy songs, and all that time you've had _THIS_. Do you know how much time I've spent on those stupid plays, and how much work has gone into trying to work out a set design for all those lousy scenes? I haven't just been working here. I might've only taken scripts home with me last weekend, and yesterday, but that does _not_ mean, I haven't been working once I've gone home. Not to mention I've been up early every day to go to the gym, because I haven't had any time to do that in the late mornings, afternoons, or evenings since starting on the benefit."

He felt bad, and especially knowing now why she'd been so exhausted every day. But on the other hand, he had no way of knowing she'd gone through all of that, with the exception of knowing how much and how long she'd worked, whenever she was at the mansion.

"I'm truly very sorry, Miss Babcock." She sighed and shook her head.

"No, don't be, Niles. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. I shouldn't be taking it out on you." He smiled at her, but was still a little bit unsure.

"So you honestly loved the play?" She nodded and gave him a tired smile.

"Yes, I honestly did. The play is amazing. It might need a little work here and there, but they're minor things. The play has really incredible potential of becoming a hit, and I can definitely use one of the scenes for the benefit. In fact, I've already found the perfect one."

"I'm glad to hear it." He was still a little nervous. "But you're really sure that the play is good enough?" She rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Niles! What do I have to do to convince you? Beat you with the script again?"

She raised the script pretending to be ready to hit him, and he covered his body with his arms again, before shaking his head.

"No thank you." She smirked and put the script down. "I'm just a little worried that you might not have given it a fair shot. You're rather tired, and I don't want you ending up with a horrible scene. I mean, it wouldn't be good for Sheffield-Babcock Productions."

"Whenever I get a new script in my hands, I'm able to work through any exhaustion I might have, and give the script my full focus and attention. My mind just works that way. So, I don't know what else to tell you, Niles, other than the play _is_ really amazing. Do you believe me now?" He smiled back and nodded. "Good. And now that I've answered your question a _million_ times, I'm curious about why you haven't given the play to Maxwell already."

Time to come up with a believable cover story.

"My friend only recently gave me the play, and by then you'd already chosen a new play to produce. Not to mention that Mr. Sheffield was busy with the wedding, and you wer…" He stopped not knowing how to finish that sentence. She on the other hand merely nodded.

"Yeah, we all know where I was. Continue."

"Well, with everything going on I didn't think it was an appropriate time to give the script to you and Mr. Sheffield. Besides, I don't think Mr. Sheffield would want to bother too much with a script knowing, I recommended it."

She nodded knowing he was right about Maxwell, and it made her sad. She offered him a smile.

"You might be right, but it doesn't matter what Maxwell thinks now, because he put me in charge of this benefit, and we're using a scene from this play." He smiled broadly.

"Oh thank you, Miss Babcock." He then quickly added an afterthought. "My friend will be most pleased."

"You know I'd like to meet this friend of yours. I really want Maxwell and I to get his permission to produce his play, so I think we should talk to him about it."

Not wanting to reveal he was the writer, it was time for yet another cover story.

"And I know he'd love to meet you too, but at the moment he's out of the country. After finishing the play, he decided to go on a voyage of self discovery. I'm afraid he'll be gone for months, and that it'll be impossible for me to get a hold of him." She chuckled.

"I didn't know you had hippie friends."

He rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed, but in reality he was thrilled that she seemed to believe his lie.

"Yes, well good for you that you learned something new today." She smirked at him.

"Well, if you do get a hold of him, or talk to him when he gets back, you tell him I want to talk to him about his play. He might've given you the play to give to Maxwell, but we still need his approval to produce the entire play. The paperwork needs to be in order."

"I'll make sure to tell him that, if I talk to him." She sighed.

"But it really is too bad you can't get a hold of him." Niles raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because, I would love to hear, his ideas on a set design. I'm sure he has some. Seeing as he's written this wonderful play, he must have some ideas of how it would all look." He shrugged.

"Well, he has some but not a lot. I mean, he did discuss them with me, so I can give you the details of his envisions, if you're interested?" She looked at him surprised.

"He really did that?" He nodded. "Well that certainly takes care of that problem. You and I are going to discuss details this weekend, and you're coming with me for all my appointments." He stared wide eyed at her, both surprised that she was taking him along and that she was at all interested in hearing what he had to say. When she saw the look on his face, she pointed her finger in front of his eyes, and gave him a half stern look. "You can relax next weekend, so for this weekend you do as I say. Is that clear?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Perfectly." She gave him a triumphant smirk. "So what scene did you choose for the benefit?"

"I'll show you."

She found the scene in the script and showed it to him. He nearly gasped out loud when he realized, it was one of his favorite scenes in the play that contained that song that was so special to his heart. However, he kept all audible sounds of happiness to himself and opted for merely smiling.

"Yes, that's a good scene." CC shook her head.

"It's more than just good. It's so beautiful. And that song." She shook her head in wonderment. "I don't know what it is about that song, but there's something about it that just speaks to me."

Feeling he was starting to become emotional, he knew that he had to come up with a way to quickly excuse himself, so that he wouldn't give himself away. Hearing her stomach growl, he found his excuse.

"Seems like someone's hungry." She chuckled.

"Yeah. Perhaps we should think about ordering some food."

"How can you even suggest ordering food, when you've finally found the perfect scene? No, I think we should celebrate with something other than takeout. How does Tournedos Rossini sound?" She was a bit surprised that he was so enthusiastic, but didn't give it more thought and nodded.

"That sounds absolutely amazing. But do you have the ingredients for that?"

"Yes, everything I need to make it is in the kitchen. So if you can hold out for a little over half an hour, I can make that for dinner."

"Oh absolutely. I'm not going to pass up a meal like that for takeout."

"It's settled then. Well, I'll be in the kitchen."

He wanted to leave in a hurry, and hoped that she wouldn't follow him straight away. He still needed a few minutes alone to collect himself.

"Okay. I'm just going to read through the scene a couple more times, and then I'll come join you."

"That's fine. Take your time."

All the way to the kitchen, he sighed in relief.

* * *

When she entered the kitchen nearly thirty minutes later, she closed her eyes for a moment and breathed in the smell of food.

"That smells absolutely divine. It sure as hell beats takeout." He chuckled at her.

"I should hope so. Dinner is just a few minutes away." She nodded and came closer to look at the food.

"Prime beef, black truffles, and foie gras." She smirked at him. "Does the boss know you buy such expensive food, when he's not home?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, we'll just see about that. I think I should have a little talk with Maxwell, when he gets home." Niles groaned.

"Okay, so he doesn't know. But it's not like he knows what I spend the food budget on anyway, or how much I really spend." She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"So exactly how much of Maxwell's money, do you spend on food for yourself?" He gave her his lopsided grin and then shook his head.

"Not as much as you'd think. How can I when, I hardly have the place to myself? Besides, anything I want to eat, I can just get from the fridge or the pantry, and since I stock those, I can put anything in there. And it's not like Mr. Sheffield bothers to check the bills for groceries much anyway. He trusts me to take care of the food with all it involves, and only looks at that account once in a while to make sure there's enough money in it."

"But what about when you do have the house to yourself, and you end up cooking a meal like this? Doesn't Maxwell notice that you've spent a lot of money on food that he won't ever get to enjoy?" He gave her his impish grin.

"Not when you know the right people." She looked at him confusedly.

"Okay, you need to explain that." He chuckled.

"In all my years working for Mr. Sheffield, I've done my fair share of shopping at the local markets, grocery stores, and in shops that sell food specialties. When you've become accustomed to doing your food shopping in those places, you form friendships with the people selling the food. And when that happens, you end up getting special offers and price cuts in exchange for recipes." He then gave her that impish grin again. "You also end up getting them to make it look like they're charging you more money for a cheaper item, in order to keep a more expensive item you want to keep for yourself off the bill."

She laughed throatily.

"Clever, Niles, and very sneaky." He gave her a nod.

"Thank you." He looked down at the food. "Well, seeing as dinner is just two minutes away, I'll go make the dining room ready." She shook her head.

"Don't bother with that, Niles. We'll eat here. There's no point in bringing everything from here to there just to bring it back again. Besides, we have a lot of work ahead of us, so we need to get back to that after we've eaten." He was surprised by her response but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, if that's alright with you." She nodded.

"It is. Seeing as we're eating soon, I have something to take care of. I'll be right back."

When she'd left Niles smiled to himself that she didn't mind eating in the kitchen, and then went back to attending to the food.

A couple of minutes later, he put the food on the table and looked up when CC entered the kitchen again. However, he looked a bit shocked when he noticed the bottle of red wine, she had brought with her.

"Where did you get that from? Don't tell me you took it from the wine cellar?" She nodded, put it on the table, and went to get the corkscrew. He picked up the wine for a closer inspection. Then he gasped. "This is one of Mr. Sheffield's most expensive wines."

She came back and took the bottle from him.

"Yes, and it'll go lovely with the food." She was about to start opening the wine when Niles snatched it back from her.

"We can't drink this." She snatched it from his grasp.

"Sure we can." He snatched it back again.

"No, we can't." She rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because, Mr. Sheffield will know that it's missing."

"No, he won't. You and I both know how dense that man can be." Niles nodded.

"Yeah, that's hardly unnoticeable. But he takes notice of the strangest things, and I'm telling you, he'll know that this wine is missing. And when he does realize it's gone, he'll blame me."

"Oh relax, Niles. It wasn't the last bottle of its kind, I took, so I'm positive Maxwell won't notice if one bottle is missing." She snatched the bottle back again. "You can't deny that this particular wine will go great with this meal." He sighed knowing she was right.

"No, I can't. But that sti…" She quickly tore into the capsule, which rendered him speechless.

"Great. Glad you agree." She smirked at him when she'd uncorked the wine. "Let's eat."

He sighed knowing now he was powerless to stop her. He then nodded in agreement.

"Yes, let's eat."

* * *

While they ate they discussed details about the play, but they also enjoyed each other's company and eating together with no one else there. Though neither one told the other one about that.

After dinner they went to the living room and continued talking about set designs and making a schedule of their plans for the weekend. Knowing now how many actors the scene required CC had called the actors needed with the exception of the two leads, who'd be performing the song. She still couldn't quite decide on which actors to use, and felt like she couldn't make a decision without having heard the song first.

"Hey, Niles?"

Niles looked up from the notes, he was going over.

"Yes?"

"I'm having trouble deciding on which two actors I need for the leads. I think I can only do that after I've heard the song performed." He shook his head in confusion.

"I can understand that, but I'm not sure I quite follow. Do you want to meet with all the potential actors for the parts tomorrow, and hear them sing the song?" She shook her head.

"No, I need to make a decision tonight. So I was thinking that you could play the song on the piano and sing it." He stared at her incredulously.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to play the song on the piano and sing it." She was being sincere, he noted.

"Bu..but why?"

"You have a beautiful voice and you know how to play the piano. You're also the only one here, who can do it."

"But I can't." Now she shook her head in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's a duet."

He was actually surprised with himself at how fast he came up with that answer, even though it was the truth. However, she merely shrugged at that.

"It doesn't matter. All I need is to hear the song, and then I can envision who's going to be the male lead and also the female lead. Tell me, have you ever played this song and sung it?"

He answered without thinking still being too stunned of her request.

"Yes, I have."

"Perfect, then you'll be able to do it."

"No, absolutely not." She gave him a questioningly look. "Um, I mean, I couldn't possibly do it."

"Niles, what's the big deal? I know, it's a duet, but that doesn't mean you still can't sing the song alone. And you just said you've sung it before. So other than it being a duet, what's the problem?"

"I assure you, there's no problem."

"Good, then let's get on with it." She stood up from her seat on the couch and walked over to the piano getting the sheet music settled. When he still hadn't moved a couple of seconds later, she got annoyed. "I'm waiting." When he still didn't move, she let out a frustrated groan. "I don't have time for this, Dust Buster. I have people to call, and with a million things ahead of us tomorrow, I don't really feel like staying up half the night. Now I don't care why you're acting so childish and being so stubborn, but just get your damn ass over here right now, and start playing."

He let out a frustrated groan of his own, but thought it was best not to be too frustrated, or he was sure she'd be on to him. He already felt that he might be a bit too obvious with his reluctance to play the song.

It wasn't that he was dead set against playing the song, but he feared that he'd get too caught up in the moment, and perhaps become too emotional while he was singing. Not that he felt he'd cry, but he feared that his voice might become thick with emotion, and that he'd give himself away.

However, knowing that there was no way for him to get out of playing the song, he got up from his seat on the chair and walked over to take a seat on the piano bench. He hoped that CC would keep a good distance, while he sang the song, but she pulled up a chair and sat beside him.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and closed his eyes. Taking one last deep breath, he opened his eyes and placed his fingers on the keys, and just by playing the first notes, he lost himself in the moment. He decided then and there that he didn't care how he sang the song, and decided to sing with everything he had in him.

"I'm standing by an angel  
tears well up inside  
feelings of belonging  
Of gratitude and pride

I'm blinded by your presence  
In this moment that we're in  
If God was to describe you  
Where would he begin  
Your colors blend together  
And you become the light  
If only you could see the way you shine  
Darling, when you tell the world you're mine

You're the future I believe in  
I know you, through and through  
Your each and every heartbeat, every breath  
Every time I look at you

I'm blinded by your presence  
In this moment that we're in  
If God was to describe you  
Where would he begin  
Your colors blend together  
And you become the light  
If only you could see the way you shine  
Darling, when you tell the world you're mine

You're mine, against all odds my love  
What we have, it is unbreakable

If God was to describe you  
Where would he begin...

I'm blinded by your presence  
In this moment that we're in  
If God was to describe you  
Where would he begin  
Your colors blend together  
And you become the light  
If only you could see the way you shine  
Darling, when you tell the world you're mine

I'm standing by an angel."

When the song was over silence filled the entire mansion. Niles didn't dare look at CC fearing that he'd show her just how much he loved her. So instead of looking at her, he closed his eyes waiting for her to talk to him.

However, CC was at a loss for words. Everything about the performance had been beautiful from Niles' voice, to the music, to the words. And there was just something about those words that she couldn't pinpoint. It had left her quite emotional and she could feel her eyes brimming with tears that threatened to fall at any moment. Not wanting to lose it in front of Niles, she quickly cleared her throat and put up that well guarded wall that covered her vulnerability, and that allowed her to be the business woman and bitch that she knew, she was.

"Thanks. I know who to call now." She stood up quickly, and headed for the office only half looking over her shoulder as she addressed Niles. "I'll be in the office making the calls."

Niles just stared after her, and kept staring after she'd left. After a few seconds he then turned back towards the piano closing his eyes and let out a frustrated groan. However, he wasn't frustrated with her but with himself. He could've told her how he felt about her, could've told her he'd written the play and songs. But no. He'd been a chicken like always. And even though he'd sung the song with every emotion in him, he knew that whatever he did or said could never win her over, since the song had no affect on her. Letting out one final frustrated groan, he got up and started to clean up the living room of the cups and plates, they'd used.

* * *

When CC was behind the closed door in the office, she let go of her emotions and let the tears flow freely from her eyes. She leaned against the door for support, but when her knees started to weaken she sat down on the couch. After a few minutes she started to dry her tears and was calm enough to think about the lyrics of the song. If only he'd feel that way about her. If only. But she knew he never would and could.

Drying the last remainder of her tears, she stood up and walked over to the box of tissues on the cabinet. She grabbed a couple and then grabbed the bottle of water that hadn't been removed from the desk, when they'd eaten lunch in here earlier. She put a bit of water on a tissue and then ran the wet tissue against her eyes, hoping that it would help conceal her puffy eyes that she was sure, she had. Noticing her handbag on the couch she was glad it was still there, because she knew that a small amount of water on her eyes wouldn't be enough, for her to be sure that her eyes weren't puffy anymore. She quickly got her compact mirror out and when she was sure her eyes were no longer puffy, she put it away, took a few calming breaths and then started calling the two actors.

* * *

When she came back to the living room nearly ten minutes later, she started to rub her eyes pretending to be really tired. She was still not sure if Niles would be able to tell that she'd been crying.

Having just finished tidying up, Niles looked up as she walked in.

"Did you make the arrangements?"

"Yes, I did." Just seeing him standing there brought the emotions back and the words of the song, so she quickly faked a big yawn. "I'm really tired, so I'm off to bed. Don't bother waking me, because I brought my own alarm clock. Goodnight, Merry Maid. Oh and don't forget that we have to be up early. We have a long schedule ahead of us tomorrow." She quickly headed for the stairs.

"Yes, I know. Goodnight, Babs."

Once she'd left he stayed in the living room for few minutes breathing in the lingering scent of Chanel No. 5, she'd left behind. He then sighed deeply and headed for bed himself.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**NOTE:** The song included in the chapter is called _When You Tell The World You're Mine_, and it was written by _Jörgen Elofsson_ and the music was written by _Jörgen Elofsson_ and _John Lundvik_. It was a wedding present to _Crown Princess Victoria and Prince Daniel of Sweden_, and was written especially for them. It was performed at their wedding in church, and it was performed by _Agnes Carlsson_ and _Björn Skifs_. If you'd like to listen to the song, you can find it here: .com/watch?v=_P7EbCM70rI

As far as I can see, half of the link to the song, is missing. Before _.com _just add: http : / / www . youtube - Of course don't add the space between the letters. This is just the only way, I could get it to work.


	13. Chapter 13

It's that day again where I update. :-D I hope you'll enjoy the chapter, though it might not be that interesting - consider yourselves warned. :-D Thank you to all who read, and an extra special thank you to all who review - it means so much, and I'm so thrilled people are interested in the story. :-)

**To amyb:** Thank you. :-) I'm so happy to hear that you thought the chapter was great, and that it's your favorite so far. I'm quite fond of it myself. :-D I'm glad you love that detail about Niles being the writer - wonder if CC will ever know. Oh that's right - _I _do know whether she'll ever know or not. *devil grin* Ah so that's what fluffy means - thank you. :-) Hope you'll like this chapter.

**To rx9872:** I'm so thrilled to hear, you think it's getting good - thank you. :-) Sadly, I'm not that quick with writing, so I can only update once a week. And I must shamefully admit that I haven't written on this story since I returned from visiting my family. I did write a lot on the train ride back and forth, but that's also the last time I wrote on this story, so I really need to get back to it if I'm going to post a chapter next Tuesday. But I do think that with a little more writing on chapter 14, I can finish it and post it next Tuesday. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As soon as CC got up the next morning, she was 'The Bitch of Broadway'. She knew she had to be in order to get through the day going over the scene and that song with Niles present. Not that she had any intention of being directly cruel to Niles at all. But she knew she had to focus on business in order to keep her mind off of her feelings, and what that song did to her.

However, on her way down to the kitchen she got the idea that she'd let Niles deal with the music alone. She knew, she'd be hearing the song sung the day after at the rehearsal, but at least for the day she could let Niles deal with it. He was more musical than she was anyway.

When she entered the kitchen Niles was already there with breakfast ready and waiting.

"Good morning."

He looked up and smirked at her.

"Well, it _was_ a good morning." He was happy when he saw her rolling her eyes. After last night he needed for things to be like they were on a daily basis. He pointed to the breakfast on the table. "Your bowl is ready for to slobber all over."

She rolled her eyes one more time and then sat down.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, CC looked at him.

"So, Niles, I was thinking."

"Isn't that a bit early for you to be doing that? I wouldn't want you to get a headache."

She gave him a glare, and thought it was pointless to throw him a good comeback. However, the sarcasm was evident in her voice.

"Thank you so much for your concern." He chuckled. "Now as I was saying. I was thinking that while I talk with the set designer and costume designer, you could go talk to the music director." He frowned.

"Why?" She took a sip of her coffee.

"You know more about music than I do. And besides, you know the song really well." To avoid her eyes he looked down in his food.

"Still, I don't think that qualifies me to handle such an important thing." She looked down in her own food as she spoke to him.

"Well, it would certainly make things a lot easier, and we'd be able to get everything done a lot faster if you focus on one thing and I focus on others. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow, since rehearsal won't just take an hour. So the more time we have to relax and go over details from today at home, the better."

Knowing there was no way for him to turn her down, since he'd agreed to help out, he sighed.

"Sure, I'll handle the music."

"Great."

Once they'd both calmed down inwardly, Niles from having to be in charge of the music, and CC from not having to deal with it until the following day, the rest of their breakfast was spent in comfortable silence.

After breakfast Niles cleaned up while CC took Chester for a walk. Once Niles was done cleaning, he made copies of the script as CC had requested, and when she got back they gathered the scripts and notes, they'd made the day before, and left.

* * *

Being well connected had its rewards for CC. She'd been able to borrow a small theater for the entire weekend. She and Niles met with the actors there and she gave them the script and instructions. Once that was done the actors were left alone to spend the rest of the day rehearsing, and then she and Niles went their separate ways. Niles dropped her off where she'd be meeting with the set designer, and then she'd walk to where she was meeting the costume designer. After he'd dropped her off, he went to meet with the music director.

Niles was actually happy that he was taking care of the music, and that he'd be doing it alone. It would be hard enough to sit through tomorrow's rehearsal with CC there to listen to it, so being alone with the song today was a welcomed break. He was also happy that he got to have a hand in his own creation, and could give instructions on how his song would be sung using a full orchestra, and hear it sung as a duet. When he wrote the play, he hadn't given much thought to costumes or even a set design, so he'd been thrilled with the ideas CC had had yesterday, and had been surprised that she'd already had an outline for everything within such a short amount of time. Though, knowing how talented she was, he shouldn't really have been that surprised.

A couple of hours after he'd met with the music director and the orchestra, the two leading actors showed up to rehearse the song. After a thorough and long rehearsal of the song, the actors knew it by heart, and Niles sat back and was amazed by the outcome. He'd imagined in his head how it would sound so many times, but imagination could only take him so far. Hearing it sung out loud nearly brought tears to his eyes. However, knowing that he couldn't lose it in front of all these people, he kept his emotions in check.

Some time later the song had been rehearsed enough for the day, and everyone went their separate ways. Knowing it would still be a while before he was meeting with CC, Niles went to the nearest Starbucks to get a coffee-to-go, and then went for a nice stroll.

* * *

When Niles met up with CC he couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on her face. Her eyes were filled with fire, and he could only assume that she'd been at her best with everything she'd had to deal with during the day. And to him it was a welcomed sight from seeing her so exhausted lately.

"Well, well, well, CaCa. It certainly seems like you had a big lunch today."

She immediately took a glance down herself quickly getting insecure about her appearance.

"I only had a salad."

Niles groaned inwardly at his own stupidity. He should've known she might misunderstand.

"No, I meant you seem like you've eaten a set designer and costume designer." He shook his head thinking that didn't come out right either. "What I meant to say was that you have that look in your eyes, you get when you've had to yell at people more than necessary, because they can't follow your simple instructions." She smiled a little sheepishly.

"Oh."

"So how did things go?" She let out a frustrated groan.

"Well, if those morons didn't need to ask a million questions about _everything_, things would've been just fine." He shook his head and chuckled at how right he'd been. "How did things go with you?"

"Splendid. The song sounds wonderful. You hired two great actors for the song, and I'd say they nailed it." She merely gave him a single nod not wanting to think much about the song until she had to tomorrow.

"Good."

Niles sighed a little inwardly.

"So are you done with work?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, in that case I was thinking we could go to the store to shop for dinner. It won't take long."

"Do you already have something for dinner in mind?" He gave her his lopsided grin.

"Of course. I'm very good a multitasking, Babcock." She smirked at him.

"Yes, you can pretend to dust _and_ eavesdrop at the same time. Quite the talent for multitasking." He gave her an un-amused glare, which made her chuckle. "So what did you have in mind, Benson?" He pouted and pretended to be hurt.

"Well, I'm not sure I want to tell you now." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh would you just spit it out? If you don't, I'll be eating a butler for dinner."

He quickly forced himself to not think of her eating him. That was one of those thoughts that also involved them being naked, and he'd also end up eating her. They'd also end up eating things off of each other. However, even with the thoughts at bay, it didn't exactly make it easy for him to tell her about his dinner suggestion. He took a calming breath.

"Honey-roasted duck breast with a green bean and hazelnut salad, sautéed potatoes and garlic and onion confit."

And just as he'd thought, his mind quickly went to him drizzling honey on her breasts, and then slowly licking it off. It didn't help him one bit that CC had started to lick her lips slowly.

"That sounds absolutely amazing."

As she closed her eyes in thoughts of the delicious meal, Niles swallowed hard, and quickly looked away thinking of everything possible to take his mind off his train of thoughts. And to prevent that well known reaction in his pants, he was sure he'd quickly start to feel if he didn't think of something else fast.

"Well, since that's settled, I say we head to the store right now."

Not wanting to wait for her to answer, he, for once, walked off first leaving her to follow him.

* * *

After they got home from shopping CC had some business to attend to, and Niles then put the groceries away. He then made them both a cup of tea and then settled himself in front of the TV for a while until he'd be starting dinner.

When Niles announced he'd be in the kitchen making dinner, CC told him they should eat in there, and once again that had made Niles smile.

Just as he was plating the food a while later, CC walked in with a bottle of red wine. When Niles noticed, he groaned in frustration knowing full well where she'd gotten that bottle from.

"Are you deliberately trying to get me into trouble?" She let out a sultry chuckle.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." He rolled his eyes. "If it's any consolation, it's not the same wine like we had yesterday." He shook his head at her.

"It's no consolation at all." She merely smirked as she put the bottle down on the table. He picked it up and groaned again. "This is also one of Mr. Sheffield's most expensive wines." She came back with the corkscrew taking the bottle from him.

"Yes, and once again, it's not the only bottle he has left. And just like with the wine yesterday, this wine goes really well with today's meal."

For a split second he was actually amazed at how well she knew, which wine complimented which meal. Although, he knew she must've been used to eating gourmet meals all her life, it did surprise him a bit that she had such a wide knowledge.

"But couldn't we have bought a wine when we bought the food?"

"Why bother buying a wine when we have an entire _wine_ cellar at our disposal?"

"Because buying a wine wouldn't end up in me getting in trouble."

"Niles, where's your sense of adventure? Live a little. Be a little daring."

"My sense of adventure will come when I have to start looking for a new job, after Mr. Sheffield fires me." She rolled her eyes.

"You're being ridiculous. If Maxwell didn't fire you after all the times, you drank his best liquor, he's not going to fire you if he finds out that you've been drinking some of his most expensive wines. And he won't find out about it at all, because I'm not going to tell him and the children aren't here." She poured the wine into both glasses and handed him one. "So be a little risky." She smirked at him. "Just not as risky as that one time, you were home alone." She shivered in mock disgust having to pretend, she didn't like it. "No one wants to see that again."

He groaned again and took a large sip of his wine and then grumbled.

"Let's eat before the food gets cold."

After eating in comfortable silence for a few moments CC remembered something, she'd been pondering.

"Niles, what's your friend's name?" He looked at her smirking.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Babs. Unlike you, I actually have quite a few friends." She sent him a glare.

"I meant the friend, who wrote the play, you Moron." He quickly lost his smirk.

"Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, why do you think? We need to be able to tell who wrote the play, when we present the scene at the benefit."

He nodded but took a big forkful of food into his mouth to buy himself some time to come up with an answer.

Finally he had one. Or so he hoped.

"But is there any point in revealing that, seeing as you don't have the proper paperwork in order to produce it later on?" He was glad when she thought about his response. "Besides, if the scene is a success and you plan on producing the play later on, wouldn't it be more intriguing and leave people in suspense, if they don't know who the writer is?"

She slowly started to nod.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. It would kind of be mysterious if the writer remained…well a mystery." He smirked at her and then mocked her.

"Wow that was profound. Quite a way you have with words there, Babcock."

"Oh shut up." She shook her head, but then looked at him with concern. "But are you sure, your friend is alright with not having his name mentioned?"

"Yes, it's just fine with him. Besides, he's rather shy. And he's out of town, so it won't make a difference if you announce his name or not." She shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so." He was relieved when she went back to eating. "This is really delicious." He gave her a sincere smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

After dinner they spent the rest of the evening going over the details for the following day. CC also filled Niles in on her conversation with the set designer and costume designer.

Later while CC made a list of which props to use for the scene, Niles took Chester for a walk. And shortly after he came back, they both went to bed wanting to get an early night before the long day, they had in front of them.

* * *

The next morning started off with a bit of bantering. They both needed to throw zingers and insults at each other because of what was in store for the day. However, neither let the other one know that that what was really behind it.

After breakfast they went to the storage place that Sheffield-Babcock Productions owned, which stored all props that had previously been used in their productions. They picked up the few that they'd need and then headed for the theater.

As soon as they arrived at the theater CC started out by giving everyone instructions on the scene and the day itself. Niles took a seat and put Chester on the chair next to him. He was looking forward to seeing the scene played out for the first time as well as watching CC in action. However, he was also a bit tense of being there with her, since he knew what the scene and song meant to him. He just hoped he could stay calm enough and not get too emotional.

A couple of hours later Niles volunteered to go and get lunch for everyone, seeing as he needed a break. However, he also knew it would be good for Chester to get some fresh air. He'd enjoyed himself seeing CC boss everyone around and seeing the scene unfold, though the scene didn't exactly turn out like he'd envisioned.

When lunch had been consumed and everyone had taken a break, rehearsal started again. It continued for another hour, but then CC had finally had enough. Things were not going like she'd envisioned, though she couldn't still quite pinpoint how those envisions were.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! You two!" She pointed to the two lead actors. "How many times do I have to tell you, to do it right? You're wasting precious time, and it's time we don't have to waste since the orchestra will be showing up in just little over an hour. You're completely and utterly useless."

The actors took a look around each other feeling nervous. Niles wanted to chuckle at their frightened expressions, but also knew that CC had a point. They really were useless. They just didn't get the right emotions across.

One of the actors dared to speak. But barely.

"Uh…um…th…then…ho…h…how.."

"If you want me to hear you, you damn well better speak up." The actor gulped at CC's booming voice, but did as requested.

"Then how exactly are we supposed to do the scene?"

CC threw her hands up in the air in frustration and got up on stage. The actors all took a step back fearing, she'd hit them.

"_How_ you ask me?" They nodded nervously. "Well, I thought that was damn well obvious." All they could do was shake their heads. "You're supposed to play it as…as….well as…" She sighed not quite knowing how to explain it. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair at the same time as she ran through the entire script in her mind. She was lost in thought for a moment, but then smiled as she started to slowly realize the true meaning behind the play. She spoke softly with her eyes remaining closed. "Obviously, it's a love story between the two main characters. They've been in love with each other for years, but have always been too scared to tell each other or anyone else. It's like…like…there's something….it's like there's been something keeping them apart all those years, but now they've finally been able to overcome that obstacle. They know now that they belong together, and the song….the song is the highlight of that realization. The song is two halves becoming one…it represents the love they have for each other, and that they're finally able to declare it to the world. It's the most beautiful thing imaginable. And it shows how vulnerable they are, but that at the same time they're able to be proud of the other and be proud of their love."

Her eyes remained closed as she could feel them brimming with tears. She'd be damned if she was going to cry in front of all these people. Making an excuse, so that she could go and be alone for a while, wasn't an option either. She had no other choice but to fight against her emotion with every fiber of her being.

Niles sat dumbstruck in his seat. She'd finally understood the meaning behind the play. Feeling his own eyes brimming with tears, he was glad that he was sitting in darkness.

"Wow, Miss Babcock, that was really beautiful. I guess now we know how to do the scene properly."

CC finally found a way to fight against her emotions. She opened her eyes and looked at the actors like she was going to tear their heads off.

"It's about time. And you better do more than just guess, because if I don't start to see some god damn perfection, you can bet your ass that I'm going to make sure this will be the last time you work in show business." When she saw the actors flinch, she breathed an inwardly sigh of relief. Anger worked every time. "Now let's take the scene from the top."

By the time the orchestra showed up the scene was so much better, and it only got better once the song was included.

Niles had a huge smile plastered on his face for the rest of the time, he was in the theater and he felt like crying tears of joy. But he fought very hard to remain in control. No need for CC to ask questions about his behavior if he suddenly did start to cry.

In the late afternoon rehearsal was done. CC made arrangements with everyone for when they'd be rehearsing again, when they were closer to the date for the benefit. When everyone left the stage the lights came on, and CC walked down to Niles and Chester with the bag of props in hand. Niles stood up.

"That went well. Or at least after lunch." She nodded.

"But if those actors weren't imbeciles, we would've nailed the scene a lot sooner."

"But at least you got it right, and you can hand in your notes tomorrow." She nodded again as she ran a hand over her face.

"Yeah, that's always something."

"How about we head to the store to buy some food, and then we can head home?"

"Good idea. I suppose you already have something in mind?" He nodded.

"Herb studded rump of lamb with carrots, green beans, mashed potatoes, and vinaigrette. Does that appeal to you?" She smiled.

"That sounds absolutely delicious." She then smirked. "And I know just which of Maxwell's wines will go great with that meal." He groaned.

"We're not taking another one of Mr. Sheffield's wines." She laughed throatily as she handed him the bag of props, then picked up Chester and walked passed him.

"Oh yes, we are. You know you can't stop me, Butler Boy." He let out a defeated groan knowing she was right.

* * *

After they'd eaten dinner, which they'd once again had in the kitchen, Niles cleaned up in the kitchen, while CC went to make one final check of the notes, she'd be handing to the Breast Cancer Organization.

When Niles was done, he went into the living room and turned on the TV, making sure to keep the volume down so as not to disturb CC. He then started off by loosening his tie, but decided to take it off completely and then also took off his jacket.

A few minutes later CC walked into the living room.

"Did you make your millionth inspection of the notes?" She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's very important that Sheffield-Babcock Productions look professional tomorrow, and that will only happen if everything is checked and double checked, and is in perfect order." He held up his hands in surrender and nodded with a smile. She sighed knowing that he was only teasing. She took a seat next to him on the couch and looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" He shrugged.

"Nothing really. I just turned it on a few minutes ago."

"Anything worth watching tonight?"

"I've been a little preoccupied the last couple of days to go through the TV-Guide. You'd need Mrs. Sheffield to tell you what's on tonight." She nodded and chuckled.

"Right. She'd remember the TV-Guide by heart." That made him chuckle too.

"Yeah. How about we flip through the channels to see if something good comes on?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

They ended up watching one movie and started on another while enjoying some snacks, fruits, and iced-tea. But half way through the second movie, Niles noticed that CC's eyes started to close and that her head was leaning closer to his shoulder.

He swallowed hard at just the thought of having her head on his shoulder. He wanted nothing more than for her to lean against him, but he feared how she'd react when she woke up. He also feared how his body would react to being that close to her.

Not wanting any awkwardness to happen, he did the only thing he could think of.

"Hey, Babcock, you're drooling."

His loud voice woke her and she immediately sat up straight wiping her mouth. When she noticed there was no trace of drool, she looked at him with a glare. He snickered in return.

"Very funny, Donut Head." She ran a hand over her tired face.

"Why don't you just go to bed?" She noticed Chester sitting on the floor looking up at her.

"I can't. Not until I walk Chester."

"I'll walk him."

"No, you watch the movie, and I'll walk him." She stood up, and he did as well turning the TV off in the process. She rolled her eyes. "Niles, I can walk my own dog."

"I know, but you're tired. You were practically falling asleep a minute ago."

"Yes, well that was a minute ago and the minute has now passed. It's not like I'm going to fall asleep out in the street." He smirked at her.

"See that's where I think you're wrong. You're used to working the streets, so it wouldn't at all surprise me if you found them so comfortable that you found yourself a nice place to sleep for the night." She glared at him. "And if you suddenly start to feel the need for going to your usual corner to work, you would just forget about poor Chester, and I'd hate to see that happen."

She groaned and threw her hands up in the air in frustration being too tired to have a comeback ready. She then pushed Niles back down in the couch to get him out of her way.

"That cleared that roadblock." She picked up Chester. "Come on, Chester. Let's get your leash and go for a walk."

As she walked towards the front door, Niles got up and grabbed his jacked heading for the front door as well.

"Oh you stubborn donkey. Wait for me." She gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?" He smirked at her.

"Like I told you the other night, there are weirdoes out there that'll take a whack at anything. And besides, if you do start working someone has to bring Chester home. He shouldn't be forced to see you work." She sent him a glare but then rolled her eyes when he didn't budge.

"Fine! If you want to help so badly, you can clean up after him if that's going to be necessary." When she heard him groan, she smirked to herself.

* * *

They walked around the neighborhood for a while in comfortable silence. But on their way back to the mansion Niles broke the silence when he stopped in front of a house.

"This is a beautiful house." CC stopped and looked back at him and then at the house.

"Terrence Sallinger's house?" He nodded.

"Yes." She walked back standing beside him, and they both just looked at the house in silence for a few moments. "Not only is it beautiful outside, but also on the inside."

"Oh yes, absolutely." He looked at her.

"You've seen inside?"

"A couple of times. He's a well known and respected business man, and has hosted numerous parties at his home. He's also quite the theatergoer, and it was at the theater I first met him. He knew who I was, so he started talking to me. After talking about the play, we'd seen, he started talking about his financial businesses. When he found out I had a well knowledge into the business world, he was very impressed, and then got interested in my opinions. Since then he's invited me to his house whenever he's had a party with business associates and people of the business world." She chucked. "I even think the old man has a bit of a crush on me. He once said he found me dazzling."

"I didn't know Mr. Sallinger had gone blind." She looked at him and could see the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and looked back at the house.

"So just how have you seen the insides of the house?"

"Mr. Sallinger and I both enjoy going for walks. We always gave each other a polite nod when we walked passed each other, but then years ago, he stopped me as I was headed up the steps to the Sheffield mansion. He asked me how I knew them, and I told him, I was their butler. He then asked me about which food I'd serve at a dinner for friends of a country club, and I gave him some pointers. Two days later he called the mansion and asked if I could help him out. Apparently none of the cooks, he'd looked into hiring, didn't quite know how to do the food, I'd suggested. I asked Mr. Sheffield if I could go and help out Mr. Sallinger, and he said I could. However, he did ask me to try to convince him to invest in your plays." CC chuckled shaking her head.

"I bet."

Niles chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Well, from that day I've helped him out on a few occasions. He'd hire a kitchen staff each time, but I've been in charge and instructed them. He's quite a nice chap and is quite the storyteller." CC chuckled.

"Oh yes, he most certainly is. He's also really charming, and takes a real interest in you, if he finds you interesting to begin with. He absolutely detests people, who suck up to him." Niles chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, I know and I agree. We've had nothing but pleasant conversations, and he's always been interested in my opinions and treated me with kindness and respect. That's why I've always been happy to help him out." He looked at her. "So now you know why, I've seen the house from the inside."

She nodded and his eyes went back to looking at the house.

They stood looking at the house for another few moments before they headed back to the mansion.

* * *

When they came back to the mansion CC let Chester out of his leash, and he went straight for the couch, which he'd slept on the last couple of days since staying at the mansion. CC chuckled and shook her head at the dog. She then looked at Niles.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have that meeting with the organization in the morning."

"What time are you meeting with the organization?"

"I'm scheduled to meet them at 10.00."

"So what time do you want me to have breakfast ready?" She thought it over for a few seconds.

"8.30. That way I won't have to eat in a hurry, and I'll still have plenty of time to get off on time." He nodded and gave her a sincere small smile.

"Then I'll have breakfast ready for you at 8.30." She smiled back.

"Thanks." She looked at her watch. "Well, I should get some sleep." He nodded.

"Me too. I'll just check the locks, turn off the lights, and take a look around before heading to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Rubbermaid."

"Goodnight, Wench."

He started walking towards the kitchen as she headed upstairs, but he turned around to see her taking the last steps up the stairs and disappearing down the hall. He smiled to himself. The weekend had been much more enjoyable than he'd thought it would be. And it certainly had been better than the previous two weekends. However, knowing that this was as good as it was ever going to get between them, he sighed deeply as the lonely feeling swept over him once again. Hanging his head, he went on to do the tasks he'd set out to do before going to bed.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

Just finished the chapter, so luckily I'm posting today, which makes me happy. Of course now I really need to get my act together and start writing on the next chapter, so that I can post that next Tuesday. :-) Thank you all for reading and an extra special thank you to all of you, who are so kind to review - it means so much. :-) Hope you enjoy this week's chapter. Oh and by the way, Merry Christmas. :-)

**To rx9872:** As always thank you for reading and reviewing - it means so much. :-) Who says something's got to give? No one said that this fic belongs in the romantic category. *devil grin* Yes, they do love each other, but no one says they'll ever let the other one know. Well, CC's going to the benefit, but who says Niles is? He's got nothing to do with Sheffield-Babcock Productions, so your scenario will probably not happen - okay, I'll let you know that now - it's not going to happen - sorry to disappoint you. Sorry, but I can't promise you that anything will happen soon, or that anything will happen at all. *devil grin*

**To amyb:** As always thank you for reading and reviewing - it means so much. :-) I'm so thrilled you loved the chapter. Aaaww thank you for thinking I never disappoint *blush* - I'm honored. I'm glad Niles' fantasy could make you laugh - he's naughty that butler. :-D Ah yes, poor Niles - not sure though that he'll ever make a move - he just might never get the nerve to do so. Yeah, they sure are a lot alike those two, and it most certainly hit home for CC, though she still can't quite pinpoint her feelings towards it. It's my pleasure - it's the least I can do when you take the time to review. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The next morning when CC entered the kitchen for breakfast, Niles was surprised that she entered through the dining room.

"Morning, Hazel."

"Good morning, Crow. Why did you come through the dining room? Do you want breakfast in there?"

"No. I just took my bag down and put it by the front door." He looked at her surprised and then mocked her.

"_You_ brought down your own bag?" She rolled her eyes at him. "My, my, my, aren't we efficient. I need to remember that from now on, because then I won't have to do anything for you anymore." She glared at him, but he merely smirked back at her. "What about the other two bags?" Now she looked at him confusedly.

"What other two bags? I only brought one. Unless you're referring to my handbag?" He shook his head.

"No, I was referring to those two." He pointed to her eyes, which made her gape at him before she glared at him.

"You made that idiotic comment once before, and do you remember what happened?"

"Oh I remember, but I'm prepared this time." He opened his jacket. "See, no suspenders. And you don't have a pencil stuck behind your ear."

She looked down at the table and picked up a fork. His smirk suddenly left his face as she started to smirk at him and gripped the fork tightly.

"You're right, Niles, I don't have a pencil. But I'm sure this fork will do nicely. And although you're not wearing suspenders I can snap back, I can just poke you really hard with this fork. I'm sure it'll go right through your jacket."

He swallowed hard and took a couple of steps away from her.

"So sorry, Ma'am. It won't happen again, Ma'am. Let me get your coffee right now, Ma'am."

He quickly went to get the coffee and CC let out a throaty laugh before sitting down with her back turned to him. She then picked up a spoon and started to see if her bags under her eyes were that noticeable. Niles noticed what she was doing and sighed inwardly. He thought the joke had been funny, and she seemed to think so too, or so he'd thought. He shook his head slightly at her insecurities and wondered if she'd ever realize just how beautiful, she was.

* * *

After breakfast Niles walked with Chester to the front door, as CC went to get the notes from the office. When she met up with them at the front door, Niles had already put the leash on Chester.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Are you taking Chester for a walk?" He looked at her oddly.

"No, but since you're going home, I assume you're taking your dog with you."

"I'm only going home with my bag." He gave her a surprised look.

"You mean, you're coming back?"

"Of course I am. I've neglected work on the play to do this benefit, so I need to get back to it. I'd hardly think that would be surprising seeing as I also worked here before working on the benefit." He shook his head.

"It's not really surprising, but I just assumed you'd want to stay home and relax for the day."

"I can't afford to relax. All the time I spent finding a scene has cost me plenty of hours of work. I need to get back to it. Maxwell won't be back for another week, so I need to get plenty of work done by then."

"I see. Well, in that case I think I might as well take Chester for a walk now." He looked at Chester. "How does that sound to you?" The dog let out a small bark, which made Niles chuckle. "Glad you approve."

"Well, you two have a nice walk. Oh and don't let him out of your sight. He has a tendency to go wild when he sees a fire hydrant." Niles looked at her utterly confused.

"I've never noticed that Chester does that when I've walked him." She smirked at him.

"I wasn't talking about Chester." He gave her an un-amused look, which only made her laugh. "I better get going."

"We'll walk you out."

When they got outside Niles watched CC put her bag in the trunk, and watched her put her handbag and notes on the passenger's seat up front. She then went around to the driver's seat and opened the door, but looked up at Niles before getting in.

"See you later, Mrs. Doubtfire." He nodded.

"Yes, see you later, Trollop."

Niles watched her leave until he couldn't see the car anymore. He and Chester then went in the opposite direction.

* * *

In the late afternoon Niles was sitting on the couch reading a book when Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie walked through the front door. At the same time CC walked out of the bathroom.

Brighton threw his bag on the floor and groaned deeply.

"The trip sucked."

Niles chuckled putting his book down on the table and then stood up making his way over to where the others were standing. Brighton was pouting, Maggie was smiling from ear to ear, and Gracie smiled normally.

"Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well, you know how I had planned on having a girl on each arm during the weekend?"

Never having heard about it before CC had a hard time keeping herself from laughing, and it didn't make the situation better when she saw that Maggie and Gracie had a hard time trying not to laugh too. The three of them looked at one another, but quickly looked away from each other, so that they wouldn't burst out laughing out loud.

However, Niles kept a straight face and nodded.

"Yes."

"That didn't happen, and I don't know why." Everyone did their best not to laugh. "I've got the whole package. I'm good looking, I'm cute, and I'm rich. What girl in The Hamptons wouldn't want me?" Maggie was finally able to speak.

"A girl who has perfect sight, taste, and has her sanity. And every other girl for that matter." Brighton groaned and rolled his eyes while Niles looked at Brighton in surprise.

"You don't have a comeback for your sister?"

"No, because she actually met a guy during the weekend and now, he's her boyfriend." Niles gaped at Maggie.

"That's why you're smiling from ear to ear like that." Maggie nodded and started giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Yeah." CC smiled at her.

"Well, don't leave us all in suspense. Tell us about him."

"His name's Michael, he's absolutely wonderful, and he lives here in New York. And not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous." She giggled some more. "He's an underpants model."

"Oooh, nice."

Niles shook his head.

"There's nothing nice about it." CC looked at Niles confused.

"Why not?"

"Because when Mr. Sheffield finds out, I'm a dead man. I'm the one, who let them go to The Hamptons, so no doubt I'll be paying for that. And I'll be paying with my life. I might as well start packing my bags now, and get out of here before he and Mrs. Sheffield return home next Monday." CC rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being such a whiny little girl. It's really annoying."

Gracie put a comforting hand on Niles' arm.

"Don't worry, Niles. Dad might want to kill you, but Fran will protect you." Niles looked at her.

"How do you figure that?"

"Because, Michael's Jewish." Niles sighed and nodded.

"I suppose that could save me. Though, I'm still not sure."

"Well, in that case I should buy a white dress." Everyone looked at CC curiously.

"Why? Margaret isn't about to marry the guy." CC smirked at Niles.

"Oh the dress isn't for Maggie's wedding. It's for your upcoming funeral. No point in dressing in black, since your funeral is something to feel joyful about."

Even though she never liked to joke about his funeral or make any death jokes about him, since his heart attack, she felt like she could joke about it now that he'd started it.

He sent her an un-amused glare.

"Shouldn't you get back to work?" She kept smirking at him and then pointed to the children's bags.

"Seems like you have your work cut out for you too." He groaned.

"Yeah, I guess I might as well take care of that now."

"I'm going to call Michael. I promised I'd do that when I got back." Maggie looked at Niles. "Oh and don't worry, Niles. Since Michael lives in New York, I can always tell Dad that I met him at the mall when I was there with some friends." He sighed again and shrugged.

"I'm not sure that'll do much good either, since I'm still the one, who let you go to the mall." Maggie shrugged.

"We can always give it a try."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Enough of this sweet talk." They all looked at Brighton. "I'm going to my room to play some videogames." Gracie shook her head at him, and then looked at Niles too.

"I'm going to my room too. I didn't have a chance to do a lot of reading, so I'm going to do that before dinner." Niles nodded and smiled at the children.

"I'll call when dinner's ready."

"Okay, Niles."

Niles grabbed the bags while the children went upstairs and CC went back to the office to work.

* * *

During dinner Niles and CC listened to Maggie, Brighton, and Gracie tell about, their trip to The Hamptons. And since the children still had a lot to tell, CC decided to stay after dinner, when Maggie asked her.

When they'd left the dining room to go to the living room for tea, Gracie had asked CC if she'd found a scene for the benefit. CC had told her she'd found a great scene, but hadn't elaborated any further, and the children had then gone back to talking about The Hamptons.

Around 10.00 CC and Chester had gone home.

* * *

The next day Maggie left after breakfast to meet up with Michael, and an hour after she'd left Brighton left to meet up with one of his friends. At lunch time a friend of Gracie's came to the mansion. CC stayed in the office to work, but did join Niles, Gracie, and Gracie's friend in the kitchen for their afternoon snack.

Gracie's friend stayed for dinner and CC did too. However, seeing as Gracie and her friend decided to watch a movie in the living room and that she was done with work, CC decided to leave after dinner.

* * *

The following day in the midmorning Niles returned home after having been out grocery shopping. As he walked in the kitchen from the backdoor, CC walked into the kitchen through the dining room.

"Hello, hello." He smiled at her.

"Hi." She gave him a curious look.

"What's with the over excited smile? Did you discover a new cleaning product at the store?" She laughed while he rolled his eyes.

"No." He put the bags on the counter.

"Then what?" He shook his head.

"I don't feel like telling you now." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Rochester. You know you can't keep whatever you're smiling about a secret. Just tell me." He sighed and then nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He dug down in one of the bags and took out a saddle of venison. "This is what I got my hands on." She looked at it confusedly.

"It's meat. What's so exciting about that?" He shook his head.

"It's venison, which is very good meat. A friend of mine at the market gave me a great deal on it, and I couldn't pass it up." She shook her head still being confused.

"So you're this excited just because you got your hands on a dead Bambi?" He nodded.

"Yes." She chuckled and shook her head which made him frown. "Well, it happens to be excellent meat." She smirked and mocked him.

"Yes, it is, but seeing you all excited about _meat_, makes it obvious that you're really pathetic. Not to mention that you lead a miserable life." He pouted.

"I am not and I do not." She rolled her eyes.

"For crying out loud, Niles, it's _meat_. I haven't seen _anyone_ being this excited about _meat_."

"Well, of course you haven't, because you haven't had a piece of meat near you since you went hunting for mammoth elephants. And that's the only kind of meat that would go near you." She gave him an un-amused glare, while he smirked slightly at her.

"Yeah well Bambi there is the only thing with a pulse that would go near you, and it's dead." Now he gave her an un-amused glare.

He then put the meat on the counter and started unpacking the rest of what was in the bags.

"So, I take it you're not staying for dinner then?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's just that you're not excited about the meat." She rolled her eyes.

"I agreed with you that the meat is excellent, but that still doesn't mean that it's getting me all hot and bothered." He shook his head.

"Okay, but I still don't follow. Are you staying for dinner or not?"

"Of course I am. I haven't had venison in ages, so I'm already looking forward to it." He smirked slightly.

"You're looking forward to it, but you're not excited about it? Isn't that a contradiction?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No, Smartass. I'm not excited about the meat just as it is. I'm, however, _excited_, if you will, about the meal it'll turn into. And that includes everything else that'll go along with the meat." He chuckled slightly and shook his head at her.

"Okay, if you say so. Well, then I hope you'll be excited about the entire meal." She smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure I will be, but care to share?" He looked at her pretending to ponder on whether or not to tell her. She groaned. "Oh just spill, Belvedere!" He cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked.

"Impatient aren't we." When she merely glared slightly, he chuckled and nodded. "Okay then. We're having butter sautéed onions with blackberries, waldorf salad, new boiled potatoes, and gravy with blue cheese and currant jelly." He smiled at the look on her face being very pleased that she seemed to look forward to his cooking. He then smirked. "If you're going to drool, please stand with your head over the sink. That way there's no cleaning involved." She rolled her eyes.

"I think I better grab the bottle of water I came for, and then go back to work." She got the water from the fridge and then left, but looked over her shoulder before walking out and smiled a little. "Looking forward to dinner, Niles." He smiled back.

"Glad to hear it."

When she'd left, he couldn't help but smile broadly.

* * *

Some time after lunch Niles was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through the channels when the doorbell rang. He was curious as to who it could be, and decided it was best to turn off the TV, in case it was someone Maxwell knew. Walking to the door he smoothed out his clothes, and when he looked at the door again, he was a bit surprised to see who was standing on the other side. However, he opened the door with a sincere smile.

"Hello, Niles." Niles gave a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Babcock. Please come in."

"Thank you." Stewart stepped inside and Niles closed the door after him.

"What can I do for you?"

"I was in the neighborhood, and I know that CC works here while Maxwell and Fran are on their honeymoon. Of course, I don't know if she's here at the moment, but I thought I'd just take my chances."

"She's here, Sir. She's working in the office at the moment. Do you want me to get her?" He shook his head.

"No that's not necessary. I'll go see her in a minute. Just thought I'd talk to you first. How are you, Niles? I was very sorry to hear about your heart attack. I know, it's well over a year ago now, but just thought I'd mention it. Though I must say you look great and look to be in excellent health."

Niles looked surprised at Stewart. He knew CC would've been the only one to have told her father about his heart attack, seeing as Fran didn't keep in touch with Stewart. And that surprised him. Fran had told him about how CC had reacted when he was lying in the hospital before he woke up, so he figured she somehow cared about him, or that she was at least somewhat concerned about him. But he never thought she'd tell anyone she knew, about what had happened to him.

Not really knowing how to react to that realization, he merely smiled warmly at Stewart.

"Thank you, Sir. Your concern means a lot. But yes, I'm fine now, thank you. My heart attack was a mild one, and I've made sure to exercise ever since. I also eat healthier, though I must admit that I indulge in some unhealthy stuff from time to time." Stewart chuckled softly.

"As you should. Life would be too boring without it." Niles nodded.

"My thoughts exactly. But I've been for a few check-ups since my heart attack and still go regularly, and so far I'm in excellent health. My doctor is very impressed and pleased and doubts, I'll have any problems later on. Though of course, I still have to watch out." Stewart nodded.

"Naturally. But it's certainly very good to hear that you've gotten so great news from your doctor. I'm very happy to hear that." He smiled.

"Thank you, Sir."

Coming back from the kitchen, CC heard Niles talking to someone. She got curious and decided to go see what he was doing. However, coming from the back of the living room, she didn't see who he was talking to.

"Who are you talking to, Rubbermaid? Did you get excited about seeing your own reflection in the mirror? Or are you trying out some new self-help exercise to improve your lack of masculinity?" CC laughed at her own joke.

"No, he was talking to me."

CC rounded the corner and was surprised to see her father standing next to Niles.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." They hugged.

"It's good to see you, Kitten." He looked at her. "You look radiant." CC was about to open her mouth, but Niles beat her to it.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, Sir, but I do believe you need to start wearing glasses. It would be for your own good."

Stewart noticed CC crossing her arms and glaring at Niles. Instead of giving Niles a response, he waited to see what CC would do.

"You know what would be for _your_ own good? You keeping your mouth shut." Niles looked at CC.

"But in order for me to do that, you'd have to keep your mouth shut first."

"I was _not_ the one, who made a comment."

"No, because if you did make a comment, it would mean you'd have to say something intelligent. And we both know how low the odds are of that happening."

"And we both know how low the odds are of you behaving like a man."

"Well, Sir, you would know first hand what it's like, behaving like a man." She let out a frustrated groan.

"Why don't you just stick your feather duster up, where the sun doesn't shine?" He smirked at her.

"I would love to do that, but first I'd have to pull it out of your ass. And I'd rather not go there." He grimaced in mock disgust. However, she merely smirked back at him.

"But won't you get lonely without it?"

Having been thoroughly amused with their banter, Stewart thought, however, that now was a good time to interrupt them, seeing as Niles was about to open his mouth with a comeback.

"So anyway." He wanted to laugh out loud from seeing their surprised faces at realizing they weren't alone. But he merely smiled at both of them, and then looked at CC. "As I told Niles, I was in the neighborhood, and thought I'd just stop by."

"I can take some time off work. We can go out for coffee if you'd like? Or we can have coffee here." Niles nodded.

"Yes, I can go to the kitchen and make some right now. And I baked a cake earlier." Stewart smiled.

"It's kind of you to offer." He looked at Niles. "Both of you." Niles nodded kindly, and Stewart looked back at CC. "But unfortunately I don't have the time right now. I have a meeting, I need to get to. But I'm free for dinner tonight, which is the reason I stopped by. I wanted to hear if you were available for dinner. So are you?"

CC didn't know what to tell her father. She didn't want to tell him no, because she did want to spend time with him. She didn't want to lie to him either and tell him, she was busy. She also didn't know what Niles would say if she suddenly turned down her father. Niles would probably also find it strange if she suddenly said, she had other plans, and that it then turned out that the only plans she had was to have dinner with him and the children. She didn't need for Niles to tease her for turning down her father in order to spend time with him and the children. If she did end up having to turn down her father, it meant that she couldn't stay at the mansion for dinner either, and she really wanted to stay for dinner, but couldn't bring herself to say no to her father. Seeing as she had no valid reason for turning down her father, she realized that she'd have to say yes.

But before she got a chance to say anything the front door opened and Brighton walked in. He looked at Niles, CC, and Stewart a bit surprised but smiled.

"Hi." Stewart smiled at him.

"Hello, Brighton. Nice to see you again." Brighton smiled politely.

"You too, Mr. Babcock. What brings you by?"

"I came to ask if CC's free for dinner, and she was just about to answer." Brighton looked at CC.

"If I were you, I'd ask what he's planning to serve, and then ask Niles the same. You can then decide what sounds more delicious and make your decision based on that." Niles rolled his eyes.

"I think that's a bit immature, Brighton." Brighton shrugged.

"Just an idea. By the way, Niles, what are we having for dinner?" Everyone looked at Brighton amused.

"Planning on eating somewhere else tonight?" CC and Stewart chuckled while Brighton rolled his eyes.

"No, I was just curious now that we were talking about dinner."

"We're having saddle of venison." Stewart looked at Niles.

"That sounds delicious, Niles."

"Well, why don't you just join us for dinner?" They all looked at Brighton. Stewart then smiled at Brighton.

"It's kind of you to suggest, Brighton, but we wouldn't want to impose." Brighton shook his head.

"You wouldn't. Besides, Miss Babcock has been eating with us the last couple of weeks, whenever she's been working here. One more won't make a difference." Stewart chuckled.

"I think that's something Niles should decide." He looked at Niles. "I don't want to impose, Niles, or want you to go to any extra trouble." Niles smiled sincerely.

"You wouldn't impose at all, and it's absolutely no trouble. I'm used to cooking more food than necessary, because I always expect Mrs. Sheffield's mother to turn up." They all chuckled.

"Well, what you're having for dinner does sound amazing, so if it's really no trouble, I'd like to have dinner here." He looked at CC. "That is if it's alright with you?" CC smiled at her father.

"Yes, it's alright with me."

"Well, it seems it's settled then." He looked at his watch. "I should get going." He looked back at Niles. "Would 6.30 be fine?" Niles nodded.

"It's perfect."

"Good. I'll bring the wine." He then hugged CC. "Bye, Kitten."

"Bye, Daddy." He then looked at Niles and Brighton.

"I'll see you all in a couple of hours."

"Looking forward to it, Sir."

"Bye, Mr. Babcock."

Niles stepped forward and opened the door. Stewart gave Niles a warm smile.

"I'm looking forward to it too." They gave each other a nod before Stewart left.

"It was nice of you to let Daddy come over for dinner."

Niles noticed CC giving him a small smile, and he gave his lopsided grin in return.

"Well, he's nice to me unlike someone else, I know. You know, you could really take some lessons in manners from him." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, if I'm going to take lessons in manners, you should too."

"My manners are impeccable." She snorted.

"Yeah, right."

Brighton rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

They both watched him as he ran up the stairs. They then looked at each other and smirked.

"I guess I better get back to work." He nodded.

"I'm off to the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea. Would you like one too?"

"Yes, thank you." He smirked at her.

"Well, well, well, look at that. Your manners have improved already." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, Pottymouth."

"Touché." They both chuckled. "I'll get that kettle on."

She simply nodded, which caused them both to chuckle again. With one last smirk directed at each other, they went in separate directions.

**TBC**


End file.
